


【昊磊】假凤虚凰

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 86,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 香港黑帮paro





	1. Chapter 1

　　一切都仿佛发生在一瞬之间。收到父亲病危的通知、从美国返港、处理父亲的身后事……未等Leo整理好思绪，他已经签下了合同，出任“公司”的CEO。

　　这个港九最大社团的话事人，从大吴生变成了小吴生。

　　现实不允许Leo有太多悲伤哀悼的时间。父亲走得匆忙，留给Leo的丰厚遗产，在各方蠢蠢欲动之际，更像一堆烂摊子。丧礼之后，Leo前脚才送走前来吊唁的宾客，后脚便坐进来几天前还属于他父亲的办公室，为社团更为自己规划下一步的路线。

　　“这个月，他们该交的钱，我要一分不差地收齐。”每月例行的收数日即将到来，如果底下几个堂口要慥反，必然会以“不交钱”来作下马威——这是Leo无法容忍的。他脸色一凛，语气冷硬：“不管你们用什么办法，哪怕是绑了他们全家。”

　　幸好，Leo继承的除了财富和权力，还有一班足以信赖的亲信。众人在愕然后迅速地交换过眼神，齐声应道：“是。”

　　“我要让他们知道，就算我Daddy不在了，也轮不到他们话事。”

　　秘书上前，递过一份文件，恭敬地说：“吴生，这些都是之前根据大吴生吩咐搜集到的资料，请过目。”

　　Leo翻开内页，记录的都是几个堂口话事人最近的“光荣事迹”：谁骗了谁的货、谁勾了谁的老婆、谁截了谁的生意，都是狗咬狗。看来Daddy一直有派人盯着各位叔父，这样一来，事情就易办多了。

　　“甘地、黑鬼这群人，不外乎贪财好色之徒，不难控制。”Leo合上文件夹，将它推到一旁。他注意到，有一个人的名字并未出现在那些烂帐里：“问题是我那位二叔，似乎和他们不一样。他有什么弱点？”

　　“刘生向来低调，也没有什么出格作为。如果一定要说弱点的话……”秘书沉吟半晌，“大概是他的儿子？他们父子关系不是太密切，甚至有点僵，刘生为此挺头痛的。”

　　“为什么？他儿子花天酒地、胡作非为，每个星期都要他去差馆保释吗？”闻言，Leo疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。

　　秘书从怀内那沓厚厚的资料里抽出几页纸，奉至Leo面前。

　　——Turbo Lau，刘昊然。

 

　　回港的第一天，Leo被送到了他父亲位于半山的住宅——一个他从未踏足，却又称之为“家”的地方。摒退左右，他独自绕着别墅走了一圈，直到发现露台上有个陌生人时停下了脚步。

　　那是一个穿着白衬衣的少年？青年？正挨着栏杆，姿态悠闲地眺望风景。Leo不知道他是谁，但可以肯定他绝对不是社团里保镖、打手、小弟之流的人物。

　　望着那个不甚明晰的侧影，Leo鬼使神差地开口：“你叫什么名字？”

　　少年转过身，表情舒展，背后是阳光在叶间洒下的点点碎金。

　　“Turbo.”

 

　　照片里，正是这个和他有过一面之缘的男生。

　　Leo匆匆浏览档案上的文字，“会考状元”“名牌大学”“学生会长”“品学兼优”……随便一项描述都值得任何一名家长大肆夸奖，实在不像是父子不和的导火索。

　　父亲的心腹助手庄叔适时补充道：“据说Turbo不是很愿意回来社团帮刘生做事。”

　　社团二哥有一个不听话的乖仔。

　　Interesting.

　　Leo觉得很有必要会一会这位刘公子。

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　三哥一走，底下肯定会乱。

　　这是江湖中人心照不宣的共识。

　　至于乱成什么样子，就要看那位空降的太子爷有多大本事了。

　　在获知三哥离世的同时，刘昊然便下了判断，他爸一定会伺机夺权。

　　“如果这次成功了，我们以后就可以抬起头做人了。”

　　从医院回来之后，刘永孝一声不吭地把自己关进了书房，直到刘昊然推门进去，才没头没尾地说了这么一句话。

　　刘昊然当然知道他所指为何。说实话，刘昊然倒没有觉得他们活得有多不堪。不过是他爸在社团二把手的位置上隐忍多年，现在终于等来称王称霸的机会，说话难免带上几分怨忿。

　　“那我们该怎么做？”既然刘永孝立定心肠要慥反，必然不会打没准备的仗。刘昊然等着他爸给他分配任务。

　　“急什么。忍了这么多年，也不差这一时。”想通了，刘永孝也淡定了，“先看看太子是要登簊，还是让贤。”

　　遗嘱宣读仪式被密锣紧鼓地安排在明天。许多潜伏在暗处的爪牙，都因此变得躁动不安。

 

　　社团依然姓吴。

　　不是什么大不了的事。刘昊然相信，改朝换代的那天很快会到来。

　　尽管刘永孝本就是个喜怒不形于色的人物，但作为他爸的亲生儿子，刘昊然看得出，他爸是确确实实对此反应平静。

　　晚饭时，刘昊然扫了眼日历，意识到收数日将至，随口问道：“照旧交数？”

　　刘永孝点头：“当然。”

　　“我收到风，文拯、国华他们说坚决不交？”这风大得堪比十号风球，刘昊然怀疑连对家甚至皇气那边也知道。

　　刘永孝轻蔑地“哼”了一声：“恐怕到时他们一个蹦也跑不掉。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“如果Leo没本事，他不会留下来接手社团。三哥的儿子不可能这么蠢。”

　　虽有道是“龙生龙，凤生凤”，但亦有道是“龙生九子，子子不同”，刘昊然在心中盘算一轮，摒弃了后一种想法：“那也是。太子爷看上去是个叻仔。”

　　刘永孝顿时被勾起兴趣，连筷子也放下：“你们见过？”

　　刘昊然如实回答：“他回来那天，我不是去了吴宅看头看尾嘛，打了个照面。”

　　“他知不知道你是谁？”

　　“问了名字。就算当时不知道，现在也应该知道了。”

　　“你说……”刘永孝用指尖轮流敲击着桌面，轻声道，“他会不会对你感兴趣呢。”

　　硬生生止住脱口而出的“哪方面的兴趣”，电光火石之间，刘昊然醍醐灌顶。他往刘永孝碗里夹了一箸菜，翘起一边嘴角：“很快就能知道了。”

 

　　“很快”居然是第二天。小吴生屈尊来到他们刘家，和刘永孝商讨不知什么机密要事。等到刘永孝送客时，刘昊然远远地从二人视线内经过。

　　“Turbo，过来和吴生打声招呼。”刘永孝叫住刘昊然，示意他过去，又向Leo介绍，“犬子。”

　　Leo半眯着眼点了点头。

　　“刘昊然。”刘昊然伸出右手。

　　“Leo Wu.”Leo握住对方的手，几秒后松开。

　　见刘昊然低眉顺眼地立在刘永孝身旁，Leo心头一动：“刘Uncle，我刚回来，人生路不熟的，能不能借昊然给我，让他带我去逛逛？”

　　刘永孝脸上闪过一丝错愕，语气有点僵硬：“社团里人才济济，我相信弟兄们都很乐意为少爷做导游的。”

　　“你知道的，社团里的中高层里，像昊然这样和我年纪相仿的人，几乎没有。”Leo为难地说道。这是事实，十来二十岁混社团的，基本上都在最底层打打杀杀，太子爷怎么可能愿意和他们来往。

　　“Turbo，没问题吧？”刘永孝这时才转向刘昊然，仿佛他刚刚一直处于透明状态。

　　“我……”

　　刘昊然才说了一个字，就被Leo贴心地打断：“实在不方便就算了，不用勉强的。”

　　“没事，可以的。”刘昊然附赠了一个礼貌的微笑。

　　“太好了！那记得等我call哦。”太子爷喜出望外地翩然而去。

 

　　“刘生，你这是卖子求荣。”待Leo的座驾消失在转角，刘昊然望着汽车远去的方向，脸上依旧保持着社交笑容。

　　“别把自己说得那么无辜。你不愿意，谁还卖得了你？”刘永孝摘下眼镜，用衣角擦拭着镜片，头也不抬地说，“有些话骗骗外面就算了，你自己还信了？”

　　“那可未必。”刘昊然夺过他爸的金丝眼镜，架在鼻梁上，笑得露出了虎牙，“如果连自己都信了，还怕会骗不过别人？”

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　“为什么你不回社团里帮你Daddy呀？”天星渡轮上，Leo扒着被海风吹得凌乱的额发，状似随意地问。

　　刘昊然搜肠刮肚地挤出一个答案：“……因为我要读书？”

　　Leo的白眼几乎要翻上天：“你明知我不是问这个啦！”

　　告诫自己“不能对社团大佬翻白眼”，刘昊然无奈地叹气：“吴生，你现在是我爸的老板，你这样问叫我怎么答？”

　　“如实回答。”几经努力都未能把发型恢复原状，Leo索性放弃。

　　“万一我说的话冒犯了你呢？”刘昊然的身体往栏杆外探了探，映入眼帘皆是碧绿的海水。他幻想着或许Leo一声令下，就会有十个社团保镖从渡轮的各个角落窜出，然后把他扔入维港。

　　“无论你说什么我都不生气。”

　　“因为我想做好人。”刘昊然毫不迟疑地说。

　　这答案过于直白朴素，使Leo一时语塞。

 

　　刘家的儿子对社团事务毫无兴趣，Leo是不信的。

　　根据屈指可数的几次接触，no offence，他并不认为刘永孝这位二叔能教出什么好人。

　　刘昊然看上去实在太干净了。如同每个普通的男大学生，过着“上课-写论文-打机”的日常生活；多数时间宅在家中，除非同学聚会，否则连pub都不会主动去。如果有人告诉他，刘昊然是那种小时候会上街卖旗的boy scout，Leo绝对不会感到诧异。

　　不像是“出淤泥而不染”，反而更像是特意将所有的锋芒收起，试图力证自己的温和。

　　无非两种可能。假如刘昊然确实一心向善，或许可以离间他们父子，就算打击不了刘永孝，最起码也能为他添堵；但是假如一切都是刘家放的烟幕弹，那就麻烦了……

　　Leo真诚地希望，不过是自己恶毒地多虑了。 

　　他急需一个和刘昊然迅速熟络的契机，以验证自己的猜想。

 

　　以“没体验过吃大排档”为由，Leo让刘昊然带他去了一间颇有名气的大排档。而偏偏他点名要去的这家，正位于刘家分管的地头上。

　　他们到店时正是生意最红火的钟点，三教九流的顾客们同台吃饭，形成诡异的和谐感。坐在门外的几桌是社团的人，看见他们到来，都自觉地停筷迎接。在一片“吴生”“Turbo哥”的唯唯诺诺中，两人落了座。

　　“小吴生回来这么久，我们还没来道贺，真是不应该。”尚未来得及点菜，便听到陌生的声线逐渐接近。众人循声望去，一群或西装或便服的男女浩浩荡荡地越过马路，走到大排档前。

　　来者不善。Leo抬手止住了手下抄家伙的动作，皱着眉问：“哪位？”

　　为首的那人掏出证件，伸至Leo鼻尖：“重案组督察，黄志诚。”

　　“黄Sir，贺什么？”Leo暗自盘算，最近社团处于丧期的静默状态，没什么大动作，不至于会招惹到警察毫无征兆地踩上门。

　　“当然是贺小吴生你繼承大統呀！”黄志诚故作惊讶地说，“难道想我们贺大吴生过身？”

　　“你说什么？”Leo的脸色顿时沉了下来。

　　黄志诚毫无惧色，高声叫喊道：“我说要贺大吴生过身啊！”

　　Leo“刷”地一声站起了身，连带周围十几个手下也坐不住，纷纷拍桌而起。见状，黄志诚身后的警察们都下意识地伸手摸向腰侧。

　　原本无比喧闹的四周霎时变得鸦雀无声。

　　刘昊然连忙冲上去，隔在剑拔弩张的Leo和黄志诚中间。

　　“不要冲动。”他侧过脸，在Leo耳畔低声说道，“得不偿失。”

　　两方一旦爆发冲突，生意不用做是其一，可能搞出人命是其二，最重要的是给了黄志诚将他们锁回差馆的借口——到时说不定会有谁在外面煽风点火，惟恐天下不乱。刘昊然很清楚，这样的道理Leo不会不懂；但要他下气，就未必那么容易了。

　　Leo和黄志诚的目光胶着，几乎可以实体化成迸溅火星的电流，空气中仿佛弥漫着硝烟的气味。

　　“黄Sir，如果不帮衬的话，请不要妨碍我们做生意。”刘昊然更希望，黄志诚过完嘴瘾、耍完威风就够喉了，不要再节外生枝，“你应该不想被人去投诉科charge吧？”

　　黄志诚终于舍得结束和Leo的瞪视比赛，转而将眼光投向刘昊然。

　　刘昊然不着痕迹地站直了些，坦荡地回以注视。

　　“小吴生，令尊翁这么多年也弄不死我，你说我怕不怕你们？”黄志诚回过头，不屑地笑了笑，用食指和中指比划了一个“监视”的手势，“你最好小心点，我盯着你的。”

　　Leo咬牙切齿道：“黄Sir也是，慢走，小心扑街。”

 

　　甫坐回车内，黄志诚随即吩咐下属：“查一下刚才出头的那个o靓仔是何方神圣。”

　　下属娴熟地在平板上调出数据库的资料，递到黄志诚面前：“刘永孝的儿子。”

　　“刘公子不是远离江湖的吗？怎么还和鍠帝仔搞在一起了？”

　　另一名下属猜测：“难道刘家父子翻脸了？”

　　“也有可能是刘永孝和皇帝仔结盟了……”黄志诚摩挲着下巴思考，最后下令道，“从明天开始，派人跟着刘公子。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　结果这餐饭Leo还是没有吃成。

　　气都气饱了，还吃什么东西。

　　于是唯有各自打道回府。

　　归家路上，被晚风一吹，Leo的火气已经散去不少，回归的理智足以支撑他思考谋划。他戳了戳副驾驶位，问前来接送他的庄叔：“庄叔，重案组的那个督察，黄志诚，是怎么回事？”

　　“他和三哥斗了很多年，但是一直没有办法将我们社团扳倒。”庄叔不假思索地回答，后又察觉出Leo的问题并不寻常，“吴生，怎么问起他了？”

　　“刘昊然被他盯上了。”Leo言简意赅地总结。

　　对方才的插曲尚未知晓的庄叔颇为讶异：“Turbo？他……”

　　“不过也好。”Leo似是自言自语的说话打断了他的疑问，“正好借他的手来查查刘家，帮我们省了不少功夫。”

 

　　刘昊然到家时，客厅里灯火通明，电视正在静音播放着广告。

　　“听说你今晚大出风头。”刘永孝的声音在一片寂静中突然响起，吓得刘昊然几乎跳起来，“是英雄救美呢，还是忠心护主呢？”

　　他循声回望，看见他爸拿着两罐冰啤酒往客厅走。刘昊然顺手接过一听，拉开易拉环灌了一口：“小吴生觉得是什么就是什么。”

　　两人在沙发上坐下，刘永孝带有几分幸灾乐祸地点评：“黄志诚可不会放过你。”

　　这点刘昊然当然知道。在他踏出第一步之前，就已经权衡过得失利弊，否则他不会贸贸然行动。

　　“因为我背后是你。”他是不明白他爸这种事不关己的悠闲气度从何而来，“反正我就是一个遵纪守法的普通大学生，他要查就查个饱咯。”

　　刘永孝不置可否，抬手指向墙上的挂钟：“大学生，你明天早上还有课的。”

　　“看完再睡。”

　　球赛开始。刘昊然按下遥控的音量键，热烈的欢呼加油声即刻充满室内。

 

　　在学校里，刘昊然总感觉有视线聚焦在自己身上。不是以往那种“同校生遇见校园风云人物”的新奇崇拜眼神，而是实打实的“监视”。

　　虽然没有发现监视者的位置，但他用小脑思考也能知道，那是黄志诚的人。

　　这么快就被他察觉，这批警察的业务水平no good。

　　讲台上的professor正滔滔不绝地演讲着，周围的同学不时敲打着键盘，匆忙地记下只言片语。刘昊然心不在焉地在笔记本上草草写下两笔，眼角瞄见手机屏幕亮了。

　　某个同学在聊天群组里提议明天quiz后去哪里蒲，随即得到排山倒海的响应，对话框里噼里啪啦地弹出一堆气泡。

　　刘昊然呆望着那些热烈的讨论，想了想，打开联系人列表，发了条讯息。

 

　　收到刘昊然的主动邀约时，Leo有点意外。毕竟这是刘昊然第一次主动约他，而不是他指使着说要去这里那里需要刘昊然陪同。

　　这么难得的机会，他怎么会拒绝。

　　所以在某个工作日的晚上，他们和众多劳苦大众一同，坐在桌凳拥挤的大排档内等开餐。这家店选得可谓巧妙：店铺位于中立地段，据说出品不俗，但做的多是街坊生意，普通得绝不会引人前来搞事。

　　“吴生，你有什么不吃的吗？”刘昊然边翻餐牌边问。

　　Leo扳着手指数：“豆类啊，枸杞啊，红枣啊……之类的。”

　　“那你喝维他奶吗？”

　　“……我只是不喜欢吃一粒粒的东西，不是拒绝豆类制品。”

　　不多时菜即上齐，都是些常规的招牌菜，不过不失，虽然不太惊喜，但最重要的是不惊吓。

　　“为什么会约我吃饭的？”席间，Leo状似不经意地问起。

　　“见你上次被黄志诚气到什么都没吃就走了，那边好歹是我爸管辖的，不是很过意得去，就再请你一次补数咯。”一个规规矩矩、合情合理的原因，倒令Leo觉得有些无趣。

　　“哦，就这样子呀。”

　　“其实不止。”不知是否被Leo显露出的隐约失落所感染，刘昊然仿佛内心挣扎了一番，最后才下定决心如实相告，“约你之前，我的同学们在商量考完试去哪里玩，然后我突然想到你。”

　　Leo的筷子滞在半空：“嗯？”

　　“我在想，我有那么多同学朋友可以约出去玩，但是你在香港地却无亲无故，身边连同龄人都不多一个。”

　　Leo歪头望向刘昊然，用肯定的语气地问道：“所以你是在可怜我？”

　　“吴生，你给个水缸我做胆我也不敢可怜你呀。”刘昊然哑然失笑，自顾自地啜了口茶，“我是觉得，我们或者可以……试着做朋友。”

　　“朋友？”

　　刘昊然低下头，不自觉地摸了摸鼻子：“随口一提，never mind.”

　　“好呀。”Leo笑弯了眉眼，朝刘昊然举起了杯，“朋友。”

　　两个玻璃杯相碰，发出清脆的声响。

 


	5. Chapter 5

　　收数日如期而至。

　　山雨欲来风满楼。

　　身处风暴中心的Leo反而颇为淡定，如常地作息工作，与平日并无二致。直到晚上九点，他才唤来亲信询问交数情况。

　　“吴生，就剩那四位大佬了。”秘书呈上清单，试探着询问，“需不需要我们……”

　　Leo摇了摇头，站起身，雀跃地说：“坐了一天，我们出去活动下筋骨吧。”

　　车队浩浩荡荡地开下半山，庄叔瞄了眼后视镜，认出明显不属于社团的车辆：“那些差人在跟着我们。”

　　“没事，让他们跟。”

　　众人无论如何也没有料到，Leo活动筋骨会活动到国华的地盘上。

　　气势磅礴地铲上楼并将所有客人赶走，面对不知所措的经理，Leo亲切地笑道：“麻烦你打电话给你们老板，就说我帮你们清场了。”

　　经理唯唯诺诺地照做，随后将电话转交到Leo手上。

　　“Leo，你这是什么意思？”国华怒气冲冲地质问。

　　“我无非是想和各位叔父继续愉快合作，还能有什么意思。”

　　“你这是要愉快合作的样子吗？”

　　“既然国华叔你没兴趣和我合作了，那我只好去找甘地叔了。”Leo故作神秘地压低声音，贴近话筒轻声说，“我手头上刚好有一段片，是你和他太太的动作片，4k高清、环绕音效，十分之精彩。你说我是应该将那段片发给甘地叔呢，还是传上网给全世界欣赏呢？”

　　“你！”

　　感受到对方的气急败坏，Leo好整以暇地挂断电话。

　　不多时，秘书查看手机后朝Leo点头：“国华交数了。”

　　“好。Next！”Leo打了个响指，兴高采烈得像是在游览景点。

　　下一个轮到甘地。

　　不同于国华的暴跳如雷，他倒是开门见山：“Leo，你不用多讲了，反正我是不会交数的。”

　　“甘地叔，听说你最近和黑鬼叔一起搞大茶饭，但是整批货被人截了。”

　　“那你也应该知道我损失惨重，哪里有钱交数？”

　　Leo环顾着甘地那群装作四处望风景的手下，毫不留情地拆穿他：“不过我还知道，现在那批货在你元朗的物流仓里……”

　　未完的话语消失于一片嘟嘟声的忙音中。

　　很快，秘书再次带来肯定的消息。

　　“三比二，黑鬼和文拯不会傻到做孤胆侠的。”Leo伸了个懒腰，把手一挥，“回去吧。”

　　果然，回程路上，剩余的两笔钱皆转到了账上。

　　而时间尚未超过十二点。

　　严阵以待的警察们除了跟着游车河，一无所获。

 

　　若是遇上两人都有空闲的周末，刘家父子通常会上茶楼饮茶，也不志在具体吃什么，就是喜欢去坐一坐。这天早晨，包房内闯入的几名不速之客则打破了宁静的氛围。

　　“阿孝，这么有兴致？两仔爷在叹一盅两件？”

　　“怎么能叫‘阿孝’这么没礼貌？人家都准备和吴家结亲家了，你还敢高攀扮熟？”

　　刘氏父子默不作声，只交换了一个“且看他们在演哪一出”的眼神。

　　“对对对，是我考虑不周。是了，你们说，小吴生是怎么称呼我们孝哥的？”

　　“老爷啊嘛？”

　　“说不定是岳父呢？”

　　“哪用得着猜呀！Turbo在这里，问他不就最清楚！”不知是谁一掌拍在刘昊然肩上，几乎将他的肺也拍了出来，“来嘛，Turbo，和各位叔伯分享下嘛。”

　　“叫Uncle啊，各位UNCLE.”刘昊然笑容灿烂，在句尾加重了语气。

　　“你们又真是不识趣。小心Turbo哥转头吹个枕头风，你们没钱事小、没命事大。”

　　“哎呀，sorry啊，两位。你们大人不计小人过，多多包涵。”

　　“还站在这里不走，想人家请你坐下饮茶啊？”

　　“走走走。”

　　这四人来去如风，搞得刘昊然一头雾水：“他们几个发什么神经？特地过来讲相声？莫名其妙。”

　　“原本想给人来个下马威，结果调转过来被人暴打了一顿杀威棒，换你你也失常。”全程沉默是金的刘永孝这才开声。

　　“现在他们认定我们和小吴生同一阵线，恐怕会更加不妥你。”

　　刘永孝往椅背一挨，叹道：“新鍠亲政了呀——”

　　刘昊然这才发现，在他心里，小吴生的代称一直是“太子爷”，而不是“鍠帝仔”。

 

　　经此一役，Leo总算在社团内正式树立了威信，形象也从之前的“毛都没长齐的二世祖”一百八十度转变成“手段高明的少年天子”，令不少人跌破眼镜。

　　刘昊然再见到他已经是好几天之后。按照Leo给的地址，刘昊然寻到了市区内的某所击剑俱乐部。他到达时，场馆内同时有几组在练习。尽管众人都穿戴着护具，但刘昊然仍然一眼就认出了Leo的身影——手长脚长，善于进攻，咄咄逼人的招式又透露着张弛有度。

　　比赛很快结束，Leo摘下面罩朝他走来，满头大汗的样子好像刚从水里捞出来似的，又好像整个人源源不断地向外冒着肉眼可见的热气。

　　“有没有看见我赢了呀？”

　　纵使分不清Leo玩的是花剑、重剑还是佩剑，但得分表刘昊然还是看得懂的。他如实地夸赞了两句，问：“等下去哪里？”

　　“你知道世界上什么‘no’最赚钱么？”Leo举起水瓶咕咚咕咚地喝了大半瓶，反问。

　　刘昊然心中疑惑这是哪来的脑筋急转弯，便凭直觉答道：“McDonald？”

　　Leo狡黠地眨了眨眼：“错了，是Casino.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

　　“你之前有没有去过赌场啊？”路上，Leo突然提问。

　　“没有。澳门赌场都要21岁才可以进。”在日常生活中基本遵纪守法的好公民刘先生理所当然地摇头。

　　年仅十八岁的小吴生窒了两秒：“……我是说我们社团的。”

　　“更加没有啊。”平时基本不出席社团活动专心读书的好学生刘同学再次摇头。

　　社团坐馆Leo唯有哀叹：“失策了。”

　　车开到老城区的一座唐楼底下，庄叔早已带着一群手下在那恭候圣驾。双方互相交待了几句，庄叔始终不放心，于是又派了两个人跟着他们上楼。

　　一来是为了不被发现，二来是为了令赌客失去时间概念，赌场的窗户都被封死，并且装了厚重的遮光窗帘；加之室内灯光昏暗、大量二手烟雾长期盘踞不撒，活脱脱就是“迷魂阵”的现实模板。

　　首次进入赌场的Leo非常兴奋，左钻右窜，什么都觉得新鲜：“但是我不是很会玩的诶。”

　　没有这份热忱的刘昊然则淡定许多：“反正输赢都是你的钱，怕什么。”

　　Leo思索片刻，深以为然。

　　结果玩最没有技术含量的赌大小，买大开小、买小开大，连输三盘。

　　“又说会有beginners luck，但是为什么都没赢过？”初涉赌海却没有幸运之神眷顾的Leo只想掀桌。

　　“很想赢？”

　　小朋友疯狂点头：“当然想啊！”

　　“去玩21点。”环顾赌场一周，刘昊然选了项最有把握的。

　　却惨遭嫌弃：“你连赌场都没来过，不要老点我啦！”

　　“我没有来过，不代表我不会玩。”刘昊然推着人往赌桌走，“信我啦。”

　　每轮派牌，Leo根据身后刘昊然的提示拿牌或者停牌，就这样糊里糊涂地连赢三盘。

　　离开赌桌后，捧着那堆刚赢回来的筹码，Leo由衷地对刘昊然感叹：“你好犀利啊！”

　　刘昊然微微一笑，凑到Leo面前，悄声说道：“因为我记性好。”说罢，还用食指轻敲了两下太阳穴位置。

　　Leo马上反应过来，机警地四周张望，确认没有人留意他们，才压低声音惊呼：“你这样会被全世界的赌场blacklist的！”

　　“嘘——”刘昊然不无得意地竖起食指抵在唇上。

 

　　过了赢瘾，两人便在场内四围游荡，看看热闹。在一桌梭哈台后站了不到一局的时间，刘昊然即发现了端倪。他戳了戳身旁的Leo，指着正将筹码大揽特揽的男子，说：“那个人在出千。”

　　“你又知道？”Leo狐疑道。

　　“我看见他换牌了。”刘昊然愿意用他的隐形眼镜和洗con水发誓，他绝对没有看错。

　　Leo的疑虑更深：“既然你都看见了，赌场里的人不可能不知道呀。”

　　“他早就和赌场的大佬串通好，每次赢了钱都分一笔给他，他们自然睁只眼闭只眼。”原本在旁边观战的赌客津津有味地听完他们的对话，忍不住搭口，神神秘秘地说道，“你们这些新来的小朋友不知道，这个场的老千还不止这一个呢！”

　　Leo惊得睁圆双眼：“这么夸张！那你们明知道有老千还来赌？”　　　　

　　“哎呀，又不是铺铺和他们同台。”那赌客满不在乎地摆手，“就算真的遇上他们，正所谓‘搏一搏有摩托’嘛！”

　　“……”真是典型的赌徒心理。

　　“我们去会一会他。”太子爷拍板道。

　　虽说是“我们”，但下场挑机的当然只可能是刘昊然一个。凭着天赋异秉的记忆力和出色的判断分析能力，pk掉其他玩家，刘昊然成功地和老千鏖战到最后一轮。　　

　　对方的明牌只有一对K，而刘昊然最大的明牌则是对A。面对这极可能输的局面，对方选择了show hand。　　

　　揭晓底牌后，对方的牌面居然变成骷髅K，赢了刘昊然的对A。

　　刘昊然毫不迟疑地断言：“你出千。”

　　那人似乎没将这年轻人的话放在心上：“喂，o靓仔，愿赌服输。东西可以乱吃，话不可以乱讲。”

　　“你将底牌的梅花4换成了红桃K。”刘昊然平静地指向未发的纸牌，“不信的话，叫荷官开了剩下的牌，看看是不是多了一只红桃K、少了一只梅花4？”

　　老千瞬间变了脸色，激动地高喊：“你血口喷人！”

　　刘昊然也懒得和他废话，以迅雷不及掩耳之势出招，一手擒住老千右手的脉门，另一手在他的衣袖从上往下一捋——一堆纸牌噼里啪啦地掉落在地。全场哗然。

　　Leo从赌桌上反盖的纸牌里翻出张红桃K，对那老千挑眉道：“不如你来解释一下？”

 

　　外面的动静明显惊动了赌场的管理者，很快就有看场大佬模样的金链男从“办公室”里出来，凶神恶煞地走到制造骚乱的中心。刘昊然的大脑高速运转了几圈，对此人毫无印象——那他顶多只是个中下层干部。

　　“你是这个场的负责人？”同样的，Leo也不认识他。

　　“是又怎样？死o靓仔，你来踩场的？”最大的悲哀是，他不认识Leo。

　　Leo几乎被他气笑：“他出千被我抓到，到底是谁在踩场。”

　　“行了行了，我们会处理，轮不到你在多管闲事。”金链男挥挥手，示意手下将Leo和刘昊然赶出去。

　　Leo将旁边一份赌客留下的报纸拍在赌桌上：“瞪大你的眼，看清楚我是谁。”

　　社会版的标题触目惊心，满纸“少年枭雄”“兵不血刃”之类的字眼；旁边还配有Leo不知道什么时候被偷拍到的西装照，清晰度一般，但足以认出正是眼前人。

　　方才还气焰嚣张的金链男双膝一软：“吴生！”

　　“叫庄叔上来。”

　　其中一名潜伏的隐形保镖悄无声息地下了楼。庄叔兵贵神速，班齐人马镇住了场，顺带两三下功夫还清了场。

　　“我就说这么多档地下赌场，为什么只有你们的流水特别不对路。”Leo冷笑一声，不怒自威，面前的人群瑟瑟缩缩地将头垂得更低，“社团的钱全部进了你们荷包，你们还真是生财有道。”

　　刘昊然这时才恍然大悟，原来太子爷是来微服私访的。这档赌场应该是直属吴家的产业，平常由嫡系的亲信管理。照道理，除非账做得太烂或者运气太差，否则不会被大老板抓到。

　　Leo转向庄叔：“出千，按照江湖规矩该怎么处理？”

　　“斩手指。”

　　Leo亲切地询问被钳制得严严实实的老千：“你平时惯用哪只手的？”

　　老千早已是满额冷汗，抖得筛糠一样：“右，右手。”

　　换牌的要斩手指，那记牌的岂不是要斩头？刘昊然后颈一凉。

　　无需多言，Leo望向庄叔，朝地上的人轻轻抬了抬下巴。

　　霎时间，惨叫震天，鲜血溅地。

　　虽说在场的皆是江湖中人，但部分道行尚浅的不禁偷偷地偏过头眯起眼。

　　“我最讨厌的，就是吃里扒外的人。”死寂的屋内，Leo的少年嗓音再次响起，语气却叫人不寒而栗。

　　金链男瞄了眼早已晕厥过去的老千，拼命挣扎：“吴生，给次机会啊！求求你，就一次！”

　　“你收了他不止一次钱吧。”Leo不为所动，“不要告诉我，你从来没有穿过柜桶底。”

　　惨剧再度上演。血腥味霸道地侵占每个人的嗅觉。

　　Leo四平八稳地端坐直视。刘昊然默默地皱起剑眉。

　　“还有，这个场不安全，不要再开了。”

　　平地惊雷引起满屋哀号：“吴生，不要啊！这样兄弟们都会饿死街头的。”

　　Leo也不知道该骂他们蠢还是钝：“街口就停着一辆监视车，最迟明天就会有差人上来踢窦。还开来干什么？很想被人家查封？还是很想被抓？”

　　意识到那辆监视车多数是黄志诚派人来跟自己的，罪魁祸首刘昊然决定捞这些池鱼一把：“吴生的意思是让你们先避一避风头。

　　“庄叔，等下麻烦你盯着他们撤场。”意思即是收什么、搬什么、留什么、烧什么，都由庄叔把控，彻底断了底下人搞小动作的念头。

　　“明白。”庄叔颔首。

 

　　剩下的手尾当然不需要大老板监督，两个全场最低龄的年轻人便先行离开，貌似闲庭信步地下了楼。踏上街道、重见天日的瞬间，瞥见身旁人的脸色，刘昊然便毫不留情地拆台：“别死顶了，少爷，你脸都青了。”

　　Leo睥了他一眼，同时放弃了伪装，捂着嘴冲到楼角弯腰扶墙。然而他腹中空空，什么都呕不出，倒是被胃反酸恶心得泪如泉涌。

　　刘昊然于心不忍，去旁边的士多买了瓶水。回来时Leo已经是西子捧心状，干呕导致的咳嗽声响贯天，弱柳扶风的模样使人难以相信他在十分钟前眼都不眨地连剁了两个人。

　　“没事吧？”刘昊然扭开瓶盖，一手把水递了过去，一手在Leo背上轻拍。

　　清凉的水减轻了喉咙的灼烧感，也舒缓了咳嗽。Leo重重地吸了下鼻子，眼泪汪汪地反问：“你说呢？”沙哑的声线有气无力的，还带着明显的鼻音，本意应该是讽刺，但听起来却有几分小朋友在撒娇的感觉。

　　“斩人不同于斩瓜切菜，可以理解的。”刘昊然手上的动作变为安抚性地来回轻扫Leo背脊，宛若捋猫。

　　“我这样做是不是很残忍？”

　　“呃……还是那句，可以理解吧。”

　　这话说得巧妙，只说可以“理解”，没说到底是否“认同”，Leo也不再追问：“算了。忙了半天，好累，去吃点东西吧。吃什么好呢……”

　　刘昊然的cpu突然短路：“德国菜？”

　　好不容易把气顺回来的Leo恼怒地捶了他一拳，崩溃地扶墙开始新一轮的干呕。

 


	7. Chapter 7

　　据说后来黄志诚的人真的去踢窦了，可惜来迟一步，人去楼空，毫无斩获。

　　收到该消息的时候，刘昊然正抱着手提在图书馆里物我两忘地敲paper。昨天布置的任务，下周就是deadline，还有一大堆文献和案例要阅读要分析，完全是与时间赛跑。保存好文档，刘昊然摘下黑框眼镜，疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁。

　　他当然知道Leo那天是在杀鸡儆猴，就连他和他爸，也是这群“猴”里的重要成员。演完这一场，哪怕再不忿，在这般雷霆手段之下，社团上下暂时都得俯首称臣、乖乖听话。

　　但贼心不死的人肯定存在。现在就要看谁比较能忍了。

　　接下来，太子爷应该是要励精图治，令社团的发展重回正轨。这些和他这个社团编外人员没什么关系，就让老豆操心好了。

　　目前他最需要担心的，是论文写不写得完。比起没命，更恐怖的是没成绩。

 

　　在又一次下课后奔赴图书馆的途中，刘昊然在走廊里被人硬生生地截下，定眼一看，是学生会的副主席：“不要告诉我你忘记了等下要开会。”

　　刘昊然一脸茫然。

　　副主席勃然大怒：“例会！Turbo Lau，你怎么做学生会chair的啊？”

　　大镬，写paper写到今夕何夕都不清楚，更别说记得学生会的事了。没办法，唯有心虚气短地被副主席押解到会。

　　“最近又有什么问题？”

　　“有同学投诉课室的空调太冷。”——多穿两件衣服咯！

　　“有同学抱怨Canteen例餐变难吃了。”——又不是我煮的！

　　“有同学反映个别老师上课爆粗。”——找人事处投诉啦！

　　“有同学问为什么图书馆不能像港大那样可以摸狗。”——你不如顺便去偷鸡啊！

　　强压下吐槽的冲动，刘昊然无奈地抚额：“物业管理、饭堂承包商、老师，该找谁干什么，不用我教了吧？”

　　“那图书馆呢？”某人眼里闪烁着期待的光芒。

　　“先搞份可行性分析来看看，特别是考察下港大那边到底是什么环境。”刘昊然不懂，摸狗真的有那么大吸引力吗？既然都是捋毛，那还不如捋自己的头发？

　　“对了，说起港大，他们下礼拜有个社团开放日……”

　　听到某两个字，刘昊然即刻条件反射：“社团？什么社团？”

　　“当然是学生社团，不然还能是什么社团？”秘书长莫名其妙地瞥了他一眼，“他们邀请我们过去参观。”

　　“怎么去啊？”“当然是搭铁啊。”“哈？又搭铁。”“公帑有限啊，阿姐。”

　　“算了，这么多人，别搭铁那么样衰了。”财大气粗的主席拍板，“租车，我给钱。”

　　赢得底下的一致欢呼：“大佬万岁！”

　　如果知道届时会发生什么事，刘昊然是打死都要将这群人逐一踢入地铁车厢里的。

 

　　学生会的“财爷”最后找来了一辆附赠司机的保姆车，成功将一干人等体面地塞进车内。为了赶论文进度，刘昊然昨晚熬到了半夜，现正抓紧时间在众人兴奋的叽叽喳喳声中小憩补眠。

　　本来一路顺畅、平安无事，直到某个十字路口，不知哪个赶着去投胎的司机驾车从旁冲出，强行闯过红灯。为了躲避，开在保姆车前的私家车紧急刹停，而保姆车司机的反应慢了半拍，直接追尾。

　　突如其来的撞击吓得众人放声尖叫，因惯性而撞向前面椅背的刘昊然在一片混乱中醒来。

　　双方司机都下了车交涉，私家车的司机旁边还站着一名戴墨镜的高大男子，貌似是保镖一类的人物。双方的交涉并不顺利，言语间夹杂着对对方家人的问候，隔着车窗都能闻到火药味。

　　眼见冲突即将升级到肢体层面，刘昊然心中警铃大作，郑重叮嘱一众备受惊吓的同学：“无论发生什么事，别下车。记住，留在车里面。”然后拉开车门下了车。

　　“现在你们到底想怎样？”赶时间且懒得废话，他直接问道。

　　对方的司机和保镖霎时住了手：“Turbo哥？”

　　刘昊然今天没有戴隐形眼镜，基本看不清人脸，听到他们这样称呼自己，呆住了。

　　不，会，这，么，巧，吧？

　　社团里其他大佬的马仔应该认不出自己，会这样叫他的，除了他们刘家的人，就是Leo的手下了。怀揣着不知是撞了自己老豆还是自己老板的忐忑，刘昊然走到私家车的后窗处，弯腰眯眼——

　　“……少爷。”

　　“好巧哦，昊然。”太子爷脸上倒是完全没有被人追尾的苦恼。

　　何止是巧，简直是孽缘。

　　“对咯，呵呵。”刘昊然干笑两声，又问，“没受伤吧？”

　　“没事啦。”Leo将头探出窗外，好奇地打量着趴在保姆车窗边勉力张望的学生们，“你们准备去开party吗？”

　　“港大那边请我们学生会过去交流。”刘昊然抬手看了看腕表，表情为难，“差不多够钟了……”

　　“你们赶时间的话就先走吧，碰了一下而已，等他们检查完应该就可以启程的了。”Leo非常善解人意地说道。

　　虽然一走了之貌似很不负责任，但想到还有一车幼稚园小朋友等着自己，刘昊然唯有先行告退：“这样吧，修车的钱入我数。先走了，少爷拜拜。”离开之前，他还比了个电联的手势。

　　“Turbo，Turbo，刚才是怎么回事啊？”“大佬，马路上面随便撞中一辆车你居然都认识？”“大佬，连你都叫他少爷，到底何方神圣呀？”

　　尚未上车，问题已如潮水般向刘昊然涌来。

　　“那是我爸公司大老板的儿子。”严格来说应该是“我爸公司的大老板”，但为了避免更多的解释和八卦，刘昊然替Leo挑了项最人畜无害的头衔。

　　“还有，以后出外，搭铁。”刘昊然无情地宣布，引来众人哀嚎。

　　“自费，不准报销。”哀嚎声更响了。

 

　　因为半路的意外，社团的例会延迟了半个钟才开始。说是例会，其实也没有什么重要的议程。目前社团的主要任务，是继续经营大吴生时期的各项业务，力求稳定。

　　Leo百无聊赖地听着秘书朗读报表数据，分出小半的精神开小差。

　　被撞的车送了入厂检查，很快就有结果反馈：除了撞裂了尾灯、撞凹了保险杠和车尾箱、撞花了一点点喷漆之外，车况良好，没有其他问题。

　　看着手机屏幕上的报告，Leo咬着下唇打字：“修好之后，不要再用来载我。”

　　他不禁回想起刘昊然，和他那群探头探脑的同学。

　　如果没回来香港，自己也能过上那种campus life吧。说一点都不羡慕是假的，但也不至于后悔。

　　在今日之前，Leo敢打保单地说，刘昊然的模范大学生形象只是伪装。但在短暂地目睹刘昊然和同学的相处模式之后，Leo犹豫了。显然，刘昊然和那些人不同，但你又能真切地感受到，他们确确实实是属于同一世界的人。

　　太诡异了。怎么可能存在这样矛盾又自然的人？

　　Leo焦躁地点开刘昊然的对话框，飞快地发了一句话过去。

 

　　正和港大学生会会长寒暄的刘昊然感觉到手机震动，说了句不好意思，再掏出手机一看，几近晕厥。

　　"You owe me a Benz."

 


	8. Chapter 8

　　当然不是说刘昊然给不起这个钱，但维修费直接升级成一辆新车，带来的冲击未免有点太大。话说回来，Benz那么多型号，smart是Benz，AMG和Maybach也是Benz，不知道太子爷要讹哪一款。

　　到了周末，太子爷直接约在车行见面，看架势是真的要买车。刘昊然很认真地考虑过不如放他飞机，但又架不住想知道自己到底哪里得罪他，最后还是老老实实赴约了。

　　他到达车行的时候，Leo身边除了保镖，还粘着个滔滔不绝的车行经纪：“又比如这款车，4.0 V8双Turbo……”

　　Leo笑着对刘昊然点点头：“两个你哦。”

　　“烂gag。”他就猜到，这个梗在这个场景里是逃不过的。

　　“就要这一辆。”Leo绕着展台转了圈，豪气万丈地支使刘昊然，“开check啦。带了支票簿的吧？”

　　“少爷，我只是说负责修车的钱，没说负责买车的钱喔。”

　　Leo理直气壮：“无论是修车还是买车，目的都是为了让我有车可坐，本质上没什么区别。”

　　刘昊然大言不惭：“我没钱。”

　　“你知道我们社团有借贷业务的吧？诚挚推荐，我还可以私人让你几个点。”Leo友善地提醒，“对了，你的同学们知道你Daddy的公司是干什么的吗？”

　　话说到这个份上，再不掏钱就要等着被社会性死亡了。同为trust fund baby，何苦为难对方？刘昊然掏出支票簿，唉声叹气地抄下经纪出示的价码，一二三四五六七位数。

　　办妥手续后，Leo将车匙向刘昊然一抛：“你做柴可夫。”

　　“跑车不亲自开还有什么意思？”

　　“我开不惯右肽。”

　　那你还买？纯粹是想锯我一颈血罢了。

 

　　根据Leo设置的导航，他们的行程终点是一间花园式酒店。刘昊然以为太子爷是想high tea，并没有为意，直到他在穿越一个人山人海的花园时发现了刘永孝和其他社团大佬的身影。

　　视线对上的瞬间，父子二人皆从对方眼中读出“为什么你会在这里？”的惊愕。

　　刘昊然猛地回头望向Leo，小吴生正笑眯眯地看着他：“都是自己人，得闲要多交流下感情嘛。”说罢，还状似亲密地揽了揽他的肩。

　　Leo的到来当然吸引了不少注视，连带刘昊然也被迫接受众人神色各异的打量。幸好，很快就有人上前，为Leo引见不知哪位大人物。刘昊然乘机逃离舞台焦点，躲到一处九曲十八弯的门廊底下。

　　不多时，刘永孝就寻来了。他指着一名活蹦乱跳的女童，说：“今天是黑鬼帮女儿办的生日party。”

　　刘昊然吃了一惊：“这么小？他女儿不是嫁去加拿大了咩？”

　　“很明显，这个不是大婆生的那个。你回去应该update下资料。”刘永孝吸了一口手中的雪茄，而后缓缓呼出，“能让刘公子出席社团聚会，看来小吴生的话还真是金口玉言。”

　　“我今天真的被他玩死。刚刚赔了他一辆AMG，现在又被绑架来了这里，最烦和这些人social了。”刘昊然眉头微蹙，抬手挥开飘向自己的烟雾。

　　“AMG？原来你这么有钱的呀。”刘永孝挑眉道，“看来可以叫基金那边帮你减粮了。”

　　刘昊然的眉头顿时拧成个“川”字：“刘生，你儿子准备要吃西北风了。”

 

　　派对上不乏青春少艾的女孩子，都是某某大佬的女儿或者侄女、外甥女，Leo已经被介绍结识了不下五个，用意不言而喻。再一次或真心或假意地称赞完某位女宾，Leo收起因展露过久而僵硬的笑容，四处张望之际，发现不远处正是被几个二代围攻的刘昊然。

　　“Turbo，好久不见，大个仔了喔。”“对咯，上次见你你还在读……中学吧？现在都长这么高了。”“也可能是人家名牌大学生不屑于和我们这些粗人为伍咯。”

　　“没有没有，学校功课多嘛，真的很忙……”

　　换言之，刘昊然几乎和社团活动绝缘是真的。看他站在那里，浑身上下都写满“拘谨”和“不自在”，仿佛下一秒就要光速逃离似的，和那个说一不二的学生会主席简直判若两人。一个社团世家出身的人，真的可能格格不入至于这个程度吗？

　　Leo在心里打了个问号。

　　乐队奏起欢快的舞曲，身旁的少女大方地伸出手，Leo回过神来，微笑牵住，和女伴步入舞池。歌播了一首又一首，舞伴也换了几个，然而连续几位千金都是矜持文静型，令Leo不禁有点失望。

　　心中盘算着如何速战速决，舞曲即将终结之际，怀内的少女建议道：“不如我们加个好友，有空一起出去玩啊。”

　　Finally！

　　Leo在心底长舒一口气，脸上显露出为难的神情：“一起出去玩啊……可是我怕我男朋友会吃醋喔。”

　　他的声音不大，但足够使附近的人听得一清二楚，周围霎时因此安静下来。

　　女生的表情变得颇为尴尬：“你……男朋友？”

　　“对呀。”Leo扬起一个甜蜜的笑容，朗声道，“我男朋友，就是昊然呀。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

　　扑街！中伏了！！！

　　刘昊然脑中警铃大作。在他二十年的人生里，从未试过有如此惊惶的时刻。

　　千算万算，偏偏没有算到Leo会采用这种“杀敌一千，自损八百”的自爆，几乎赶得上赵敏的“天地同寿”。

　　他下意识地望向刘永孝——在那群神情诡异的大佬包围中，他爸的脸色变得比锅底还黑！

　　再次成为全场焦点，刘昊然认又不是、不认也不是，唯有狠下心来一咬牙，扯着Leo飞快逃离漩涡中心，剩下众人留在原地炸开了锅。语不惊人死不休的Leo离场前不忘对舞伴抱歉一笑，然后乖巧顺从地让刘昊然拽着手腕疾走。

　　两人闯入一处无人的休息间，在甩上门的同时，刘昊然反手扣住Leo的手腕，用力一推，将人抵至贴墙。

　　“少爷，这么大整蛊呀？”刘昊然咬牙切齿地说道，手上不禁加重了两分力。

　　Leo微不可察地皱了皱眉，但仍笑得淡定从容：“怎么，做我男朋友很委屈你吗？”

　　“我何德何能，居然有这份荣幸来做你男朋友？”

　　“不用谦虚，我说你行你就行。”

　　刘昊然几近被气得神志不清，恶狠狠地说：“既然是男朋友，那就先给点情侣福利吧。”说罢，便肆无忌惮地撩开Leo的外套，伸手探上Leo腰身。

　　肌肤接触处的温热带来一阵战栗，Leo的表情瞬间结冰，厉声质问道：“你敢？！小心我阉了你！”鉴于双手被钳制，Leo毫不留情地屈膝抬腿，试图攻击眼前人的最薄弱处。

　　谁知刘昊然早有防备，格挡住Leo的出招后，他顺势将腿挤在Leo两腿之间，使二人的距离缩减为零。

　　“那你就看看我敢不敢。”刘昊然恶向胆边生，掐了一把Leo的腰侧软肉，惹得Leo不受控地发出一声短促的嘤咛。

　　原本剑拔弩张的两人都呆住了。

　　所幸上天派来了救兵，门外适时传来保镖的敲门声与询问：“吴生？没事吧？”

　　Leo迅速回过神来，清了清喉咙，直视刘昊然，语气平静地回答：“没事。你们回去吧。”

　　刘昊然的本意单纯是想吓吓趾高气扬的少爷仔，现在看见小朋友泫然欲泣的模样，居然有点唾弃自己的禽兽行为，于是便松了手、收了架步。他往后退了两步，倚靠着沙发扶手，叹气道：“少爷，我不过是个普通的大学生，你就放过我吧。”

　　“帮我做一阵挡箭牌，不会亏待你的。”Leo揉着手腕，扁着嘴，说，“讲得好像我逼良为娼似的。”

　　刘昊然能预见，Leo在宴会上抛下的这个重磅炸弹，影响的当然不止他的个人情路；社团的几大家恐怕又要开展新一轮势力格局的角逐，这才是最令人头痛的。然而他只是一个从不参与社团活动的普通大学生，这些思虑通通不能说出口：“那逼直为挛又好得到哪里去？”

　　“说不定会让你发现，其实自己并没有那么直呢。”Leo整理好衣饰，眨了眨左眼，潇洒地开门离去。

 

　　庄叔打电话来汇报，说刚才文拯和刘永孝两家的手下因为一个泊车位打了起来，有几个人还被关了进差馆。

　　以今晚为例，最近其他几家都拿出了“六大门派围攻光明顶”的气势来对付刘家，今天械斗、明天抢生意，像疯狗一样追着刘家咬。虽说刘家不至于元气大伤，但频繁的小打小闹也足以叫人疲于应付。

　　不过是简简单单一句话，就能令向来不党不争的刘永孝成为众矢之的，Leo可谓是半夜也笑醒。尽管刘昊然莫名其妙地“被掰弯”似乎好无辜，但是谁叫他是刘永孝的儿子呢？俗话说“老豆赚钱仔享福”，既然父子俩同了甘，再共一下苦也不为过吧？

　　那天似乎是这些日子以来，第一次见刘昊然情绪失控——危险，但真实。有趣。

　　Leo心下盘算，差不多是时候了。

　　社团的高层会议上，Leo开门见山：“我听说最近底下很不安分，三头两日就有新闻传到我耳里。请问各位叔父，到底是怎么回事？”

　　有人恶人先告状：“Leo，不对，吴生，我们都想安分做生意的，就是有些人不肯啊。”

　　有人帮腔：“是呀，有的皇亲国戚仗势欺人，我们总不能站定挨打吧？”

　　“大家都是社团的人，哪有什么皇亲国戚一说？”Leo安抚道，“正所谓‘和气生财’，我相信大家都是求财的。”

　　“那小吴生你说应该怎么办？”

　　“我希望各位叔父能看紧点手下的人，估计各位都不想让差人和对家笑我们社团内讧吧。”Leo话锋一转，“这样吧，这段时间出过事的场馆，停业一个礼拜内部整改。我宁愿少赚这一点钱，也不能继续乱下去。否则到时候，谁的生意都做不成。”

　　貌似各打五十大板。

　　小吴生不偏私不帮亲的处理，赢得众人的一致赞同。

　　Leo转向一直沉默不言的刘永孝：“刘Uncle，你意下如何？”

　　刘永孝轻轻摇头，垂眼道：“我没意见。”

　　虽说大家都赚不了钱，但因为刘家大半的场都被人找过麻烦，要停业的话，损失最惨的肯定是刘永孝。因此，除了刘永孝，皆大欢喜。

 

　　刘昊然快要疯了。

　　江湖上正盛传着他和Leo的缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。剧情大概是他们不知为何干柴烈火地搞上了，然后爱意澎湃一发不可收拾：刘公子为了讨小吴生欢心，鞍前马后大献殷勤，豪掷百万送豪车，甚至还破天荒地出席社团聚会；沉浸于蜜运之中的小吴生大受感动，于是公开承认恋情，主动给了男友名分。

　　知道买车这件事的，除了他们这两个男主角，只有保镖和车行经纪。若不是Leo授意，谅他们不敢对外讲半个字。这么会编故事，还做什么社团CEO？直接去当编剧帮tvb写剧本好过啦！

　　虽然之前确实有不少他和Leo的风言风语，甚至国华甘地那群人还专门跑到他们父子面前对此冷嘲热讽，但是刘昊然相信，当时并没有多少人会将“Turbo Lau和Leo Wu有一腿”这件事当真。他应该是“陪太子读书”的那个书童，而不是在选妃时被太子拉出来说是正室的箭靶。

　　现在刘昊然还要提心吊胆这段所谓的“恋情”会传到狗仔那里，或者直接被社团里的好事者po上高登八卦。一旦家底被揭，他的学生会主席还不知道能不能继续当下去。

　　这些还都是小事。如今最大问题是他们刘家俨然成了其他几家的眼中钉，隔三差五就有小打小闹的骚扰找上门，很烦。Leo还趁机压了他们一头，硬是将借刀杀人地整治他们刘家扭曲成秉公处理，神又是他、鬼又是他。长此以往，别说要把Leo拉下龙椅了，就连保全自身都有困难。

　　不行，不能继续让Leo占上风。一定要扭转局面，必须将主动权夺回来。

 


	10. Chapter 10

　　 “你叫我来干什么？”被Leo十万火急地call到社团总部的时候，刘昊然还是不明所以。

　　Leo波澜不惊地说：“见家长。”

　　社团会议室内，刘永孝端坐其中。

　　见状，刘昊然扭头就走。

　　“喂，别走啦。”Leo赶忙拦住他，“又是你叫我帮手求情的。”

　　“我怎么猜得到小吴生你真的愿意做这种鸡仔媒人？”这是刘昊然的真心话。

　　于是两人半拉半扯、半推半就地在刘永孝对面坐下。

　　“原来吴生有管下属家务事的兴趣爱好。”刘永孝眼也不抬，平淡地叙述。

　　Leo义正言辞地反驳：“刘Uncle，你这样讲就不对了。昊然是我男朋友，他的事就关我事。”

　　刘永孝深深地看了Leo一眼，对着自己儿子似笑非笑道：“刘昊然，你挺有本事的。”

　　不，最有本事的是小吴生，居然能照搬前几天自己揶揄他的话。刘昊然心中苦涩，但讲不出声。

　　“如果刘Uncle你是因为我在聚会上突然宣布我和昊然的关系而生气的话，我向你道歉。”Leo态度诚恳，七情上面，“但是我希望你能接受我们，因为我和昊然是真的很钟意对方，我们是认真的。”

　　刘永孝被他这番真情剖白唬得一愣，差点就信了。

　　刘昊然强忍着笑意，连连点头：“是呀，爸，我们是真心的。”

　　“吴生，我怎敢反对呢？退一万步说，就算我反对，有用吗？”刘永孝戏剧性地唉声叹气，“仔大仔世界。我叫他去收笔数好像叫他去上刑，但是吴生你开声的话就不同了。”

　　Leo一听，这是怪自己蓝颜祸水？三十六着，走为上着：“所谓‘打虎亲兄弟，上阵父子兵’，两父子哪有那么多隔夜仇的嘛。”

　　刘昊然心想你这个美国人的中文造诣还真高。

　　“当给我面子，你们两父子静下心来，慢慢倾。不对谈到对为止。”

　　撤回办公室的Leo在电脑上打开会议室的监控，郁闷地发现这两父子的沟通实在太有问题，五分钟才勉强挤出一round对话，说的话还带刺，要是其中一方比较冲动的，绝对会打起来。他耐着性子，等着两人的对话里出现什么爆点，可惜直至刘昊然走出会议室，一无所获。

　　在沿路几人的指引下，Leo去到花园，就见刘昊然在踢翻枱凳泄愤。

　　他明知故问：“刘Uncle应承让你回家没有？”

　　“没说可以，也没说不可以。”Leo觉得很有必要称赞刘昊然的公德心，踢完还会重新摆好。

　　“别苦瓜那样的脸啦。做人最紧要开心啊嘛，唔准唔开心。”

　　刘昊然瘫坐在自己重新摆好的椅子上，拒喝Leo的心灵鸡汤：“你以为我是冰纯嘉士伯咩。”

　　“吴生带你去happy啦。”

 

　　说是去happy，十来廿岁的后生仔能去哪里happy呢？十来廿岁的社团后生仔又能去哪里happy呢？

　　结果去了机室打机。当然，机室是社团的产业。

　　在某些方面，Leo真是出人意料的纯情。

　　两个人从拳皇玩到投篮机再玩到现时大热的VR Game，不亦乐乎。

　　当Leo在VR打猎游戏里第N次因为射歪目标而让猎物逃脱时，刘昊然不禁嘲笑：“少爷，不是我吹，我闭上眼的准头都比你好。”

　　Leo不忿地扔掉手柄：“切，游戏里面准有什么用。有本事你去新界靠射箭猎只野猪回来呀。”

　　“你有没有玩过射箭？”想起那张躺在自己荷包里的射箭俱乐部会员卡，刘昊然问，“真弓真箭那种。”

　　Leo摇头。

　　“下次带你去见识一下。”

　　刘公子言出必行，等到两人都有空，真的带了小吴生去学射箭。还全程一对一指导，手把手教学：站姿要同肩宽，怎么推弓拉弦，瞄准时要注意箭尾对着右眼……名师出高徒，Leo第一箭射出个八环。

　　“Not bad.最起码没有脱靶。”刘师傅颔首点评道。

　　“哼，我才初学，等我再练几次，绝对十环。”Leo斗志昂扬地取箭举弓，再接再厉。

　　可惜还没练上几手，手机就响了。不知对方说了什么，Leo的脸色愈发凝重。

　　结束通话后，Leo边脱下护具，边向刘昊然解释：“我有点事，先回社团。”

　　“你自己一个吗？要不要送你？”

　　“他们来接我，车到外面了。”

　　两人相互道别后，刘昊然重新将将注意力集中到弓箭上。

　　持弓——搭箭——拉弦——开弓——瞄准——撒放——

　　命中十环。

 

　　受人钱财，替人消灾。

　　刘昊然绝对不是那种只收钱不干活的人。早于几天前，他便已经开工了。

　　“国华叔，Turbo啊。我最近隐约听到小吴生和庄叔几次提起你，什么货啊不安全啊之类的，你……一切还顺利吧？”电话接通后，刘昊然关切地问道，听到肯定的答复后，仿佛长舒一口气，“没事就最好啦。我见他们都忧心忡忡的样子，所以有点担心你而已。嗯，好，得闲饮茶。拜拜。”

　　试图收买刘昊然的不止国华一个，后来陆陆续续又有几家前来进贡，美其名曰“关心”，无非是为了刘昊然在Leo面前“美言几句”或者在刘永孝背后捅几刀。

　　刘昊然嘴角扯起嘲讽的笑容，转而拨通另一个电话：“放料出去，国华放在码头的那批走私货准备转走。但是，我们的人一个都不许动。”

 

　　甫出俱乐部大门，Leo就看见恭候在此的庄叔：“码头现在什么情况？”

　　“半夜国华转移那批货的时候，突然有人出来抢，后来警察和海关都来了。”

　　Leo剑眉陡立：“警察和海关？人和货都扣了？”

　　“跑得快，人只被抓了几个。至于货就……都扔海里了。”

　　“唉……还真的是扔钱进咸水海。要不然我们能抽三成？还是四成？”

　　“货都没了，能抽十成也没用。”庄叔苦笑着拉开车门，“走吧，吴生，人都在总部等着呢。”

　　Leo走了不多时，刘永孝的电话就掐着点打进来，刘昊然几乎要以为他爸在他身上装了监控：“你报的警？”

　　“没有。应该是他们狗咬狗。”

　　刘永孝语重心长地叮嘱：“江湖事江湖了，除非万不得已，别招惹差人下场。”

　　“我有分寸的。”

　　刘昊然凝视着几乎每一箭都落在中心的靶纸，想了想，换了一张新的，再次持弓搭箭。

 

　　车内，Leo将现状在脑里过了一遍，咨询道：“庄叔，你觉得为什么会出现这样的大乱斗？”

　　“说实话，国华这批货入得也不低调，被人盯上也不足为奇。可能他自己也慌了，所以才想转移，结果就……”

　　“蠢材。”Leo疲倦地揉了揉眉心，愤恨地咒骂。货丢了没钱赚不要紧，最怕的是牵涉到姓公的，万一被抓住什么把柄，那就有得烦了。

　　手机响起了新消息的提示声，Leo心下一沉，惶恐那些智障又给他惹来什么麻烦。

　　是刘昊然发来的。

　　Leo困惑地点开，图片正在加载。

　　照片里，遗留在靶纸上的箭洞连成了一张笑脸，配着圆形的箭靶做底，就像一个emoji。

　　又接着发来两句话：“做人最紧要开心啊嘛”、“唔准唔开心”。

　　嘴角不自觉地微微上翘，Leo顺手保存了图片。

 


	11. Chapter 11

　　之前刘永孝处理社团事务忙得脚不沾地、甚少回家，这个礼拜大量场馆停业整顿，刘永孝被迫赋闲在家。两父子相处的时间多了，刘家大宅即不时传出“刘家父子关系降至冰点、大小争吵不断”的流言风语。

　　社团内众人对于这类消息并不惊讶，反而有些意料之中的幸灾乐祸。

　　试问谁不喜欢看别家，尤其是刘家的笑话呢？

　　这晚，因为某个鸡毛蒜皮的起因，再次点燃了诸事不顺的刘永孝的怒火，借题发挥对诸事忤逆的刘昊然炮轰了一番。

　　刘昊然不甘示弱地反击的结果，是刘永孝限定他十分钟内收拾好行李，然后被几个牛高马大的保镖连人带箱扔出了大门。

　　凌晨时分，刘昊然拖着他的LV行李箱，漫步于太平山盘山公路。可能是因为独行过分孤寂，他干脆掏出手机，罔顾时间打了个电话。

　　“少爷，真是多得你了。”电话刚接通，刘昊然就毫不客气地怪罪道，“我不知道帮你做挡箭牌能有什么厚待，我只知道现在自己被我爸扫地出门了。”

　　还没睡的罪魁祸首苍白地辩解道：“呃……发生这样的事，大家都不想的嘛。”

　　“求其是但吧。社团的借贷业务算几分息？我要借钱。”

　　Leo敏锐地察觉出端倪：“慢着，你到底发生什么事了？”

　　“我刚check过，我爸将我所有的户头都冻结了。加上八达通，我现在全身上下的钱总共不到一千。”刘昊然略显焦虑的声音混在行李箱滚轮滑地的背景音里，感觉颇为落魄。

　　“哇，你Daddy做得真是绝。”Leo由衷地感叹，又问，“那你今晚怎么办？”

　　刘昊然停下脚步，朝四周张望，无奈地说：“不知道，睡街边啩。现在这个钟数，整条路鬼影都不多只，我想下山投靠同学也下不了。”这些日子，黄志诚的人都追在他们社团后尾四处扑火，人手紧缺，早就撤了对刘昊然的监视。要不然刘昊然就直接走去敲监视车窗，让他们载自己一程。

　　“算了，你发个定位过来吧，我来接你。”

 

　　Leo的座驾依然是沉稳的黑色Benz，但却是房车型号，明显不是刘昊然那天开check的那辆。刘昊然回想了一下，印象中他户头的钱至今都没有减少，意味着车行并没有兑现他开出的支票。所以Leo到底在玩哪出？

　　上车后，Leo递来一张信用卡：“私人借给你的。”刘昊然接过一看，背面的签名栏是空白的。

　　“传到外面就变成你包起我了。”

　　Leo被逗笑了：“那你是要骨气还是要饭气？”

　　“我怕我爸知道之后直接跟我断绝父子关系。”话虽如此，身体却依然诚实地拽着卡不放。

　　“放心，我会放消息出去，说明是九出十三归。”

　　刘昊然吓得卡都掉了：“那我还不如去找对家借？！”

　　“吓你的啦，免息。”

　　要给无家可归的人找个落脚点，两人商量一番，在酒店开了间一个礼拜的房。

　　酒店房间内，Leo坐在mini bar台上，晃悠着双腿，歪着头欣赏刘昊然收拾行李。被人全然无视地看了一阵，他忍不住问：“你Daddy恐同？”

　　“……恐你吧。”刘昊然手上动作不停，随口答道。

　　Leo吐了吐舌头，摆出上司谱：“两父子，不至于搞到这么僵嘛……”

　　“又不是我主动撩起的。”刘昊然把手一摊，饶有兴致地调笑，“怎么，吴生想做和事佬呀？”

　　“你们刘家的家事，我这个外人怎么好插手。”

　　刘昊然毫不迟疑地接话：“你当然不是外人啊。你是我男朋友呢。”

　　“……”Leo语塞。

　　“当着那么多人的面承认，现在才玩失忆呀？”

　　理亏的Leo跃下吧台，借口跑路：“我回去了。你明天是不是还有课，早点休息。”

　　“少爷。”在Leo握住门把之前，刘昊然开口叫住他。

　　Leo立在原地，困惑地回头望他。

　　刘昊然揉了揉脖子，而后抬头郑重地说：“Anyway，多谢。”

　　Leo呆滞了两秒，浅浅地笑了：“Friend来的嘛。”

 

　　身负巨债的刘昊然相信，很快就会有人沉不住气来送钱给他用的。

　　果不其然，他住酒店的第二晚，就有人请他到酒店的cafe里喝咖啡。

　　“世侄，Uncle知道你最近手头紧。这里是一点点零花钱，先拿着用。”落座后，相互寒暄不过几句，国华就推来一张支票。

　　刘昊然慌忙推搪：“国华叔，这样不好的。”

　　“诶，给你你就拿着。”国华态度坚决，“要知道，在你们这一辈里，你国华叔最欣赏的就是你了。我是真的不见得你爸这样对你。”

　　“虽然我不是很清楚社团里到底发生了什么事，但是我看得出最近我爸不是很顺。现在唯有等他慢慢消气了。”

　　“哦？吴生没有告诉你吗？”国华不动声色地坐直了身。

　　“Le……不是，少爷只说是生意上头出了些问题，我也不方便细问。”刘昊然啜了口咖啡，叹气道，“不过有的事情，就算我知道，也做不了什么，唉……”

　　“不怕。以后遇到什么困难，告诉我，国华叔帮你！”国华拍着胸口保证。

　　刘昊然坐近一些，压低声音说：“国华叔，不怕跟你说实话，很多时候，我夹在我爸和Le……小吴生中间，很为难的。你明白的吧？”

　　“我懂的。记住，无论是关于你爸的抑或是小吴生的，任何事情都可以找我帮忙的。”国华连连点头，将支票压在刘昊然的碟底，“你再推辞的话Uncle就生气了。”

　　刘昊然感恩戴德地将支票收好：“谢谢国华叔。”

　　和国华告别后，还没回到房间，刘永孝的讯息就发过来了：“给了你多少？”

　　“五十。”

　　“廉价劳工。”单是从这四个字加一个句号，刘昊然就能想象得出他爸嗤笑的神态。

　　“我什么时候能回来？酒店的床不好睡。”

　　“赚够钱再说。”

　　刘昊然的“多少钱才算够”还没发出，刘永孝又补充道：“更何况你男朋友还未帮你求情呢。”

 

　　Leo回去之后认真思考过，觉得刘昊然的话颇有道理。既然他对外宣称和刘昊然是情侣，刘永孝又是自己社团里的下属，如果他不介入调停刘家父子的矛盾，于情于理似乎都说不过去。

　　问题在于，他无论以什么身份去和刘永孝谈，都很尴尬。

　　攞命。

　　既然都很尴尬，那就不能只有他Leo Wu一个人尴尬。

 


	12. Chapter 12

　　纷纷扰扰了不短时间，时局又再次趋于平稳，Leo便把握机遇推出一系列新措施。新人事，新作风。不单止赚钱手段要有新意，就连洗钱手段也要搞搞新意思。

　　社团旗下原本有家模特经纪公司，签了几个所谓的model，顶多是偶尔帮社团的某些业务拍拍宣传广告。其余时间，他们多在社团的酒吧里做蹬场；缺钱用了，甚至会去会所里坐那么几晚台。今时今日，这种运营模式明显是不再work的。

　　社团高层开会，对于proposal里浩如烟海的诸如“校花校草选拔大赛”“设立网络直播channel”“打造网络红人”“拍网剧”“投资合拍IP电影”的新词，一群中老年人面面相觑。Leo不知从哪里聘来的“营销鬼才”配合着幻灯片滔滔不绝地讲解，中心思想总结成四个字就是“钱途无量”。虽然大家都没玩过这一范，但是即使玩不下去，蚀钱的话也是Leo亏最多，于是都热烈鼓掌拥护通过。

　　至于传统洗钱渠道的画廊和澳门赌厅，Leo作了重新的分配。依然是社团控股，但由底下的堂口管理；其中，澳门的赌厅交托给了刘永孝。这样的安排，几家欢喜几家愁。尽管被不少人眼红，但刘永孝却是发愁的那个——要派人过大海监管，某种程度上是削弱了他在本港的力量。

　　Leo雷厉风行，转眼就成立了影视公司，将原来的模特经纪公司改头换面，重新选拔艺人，轰轰烈烈地推动新业务的开展。一时间，铺天盖地的宣传造势攻陷了香港地的各个角落。就连在学校，刘昊然也能听到关于社团新推网红的讨论。多得小吴生“求情”，他在失货事件之后不久就和他爸“和解”，获准搬回家里。抛却立场而言，Leo出的这套组合拳，是耍得挺好看的。所以当Leo问他去不去某部网片的拍摄现场参观，刘昊然一口应承了。

 

　　在片场看见威亚机的时候，Leo是想不明白，为什么一部时装剧还要吊威亚。但转念一想，拍戏主要是为了洗钱，赚钱是其次，就算搞一架工业鼓风机摆在现场，也是可以理解的。

　　见两个演员吊着威亚全场飞得起劲，Leo跃跃欲试：“我也想吊一下。”

　　闻言，导演、场务、武指、保镖一干人等几乎要跪下高喊“陛下这可万万使不得啊”。但好奇心旺盛的老板态度坚持，众人也只好在片场休息时提心吊胆地帮Leo系安全绳。

　　刚到片场的刘昊然看清空中飞人是谁之后也吓了一跳。

　　“把吴生降下来。”

　　终于有个貌似可以话事的人发音，众人如蒙大赦，七手八脚地在Leo“喂，先不要降低啊，我还没飞够呢”的抗议声中将人放回地面。

　　待身上的装置卸下，Leo气鼓鼓地冲到刘昊然面前，还未开口，就感到鼻下一凉，伸手一抹，满手皆是鲜红。

　　片场内彷佛被人按下了暂停键，鸦雀无声。

　　Leo一手捂鼻，一手朝众人安抚地摆了摆：“没事，我的体质是这样的。”

　　人们这才回过神来，找纸巾的、搬凳的、抬风扇的、试图上前搀扶的，乱成一团。

　　有人适时递来一包已开拆的Tempo，Leo和刘昊然顺着那条白皙的手臂望上去，是个眨着大眼的带妆美少女。Leo低声道谢后抽了张纸巾按在鼻孔下，不一会儿，纸巾即被染红了一片。

　　“血染的风采。”刘昊然揶揄道。

　　Leo忿忿地瞪了他一眼，换了张新纸巾捂鼻，转身朝洗手间方向走去。

　　美少女忧心忡忡地目送Leo离开的背影，回头对刘昊然蹙眉道：“你朋友没事吧？”

　　注意到美少女对Leo的称呼，刘昊然反问：“你不知道他是谁？”

　　“他是谁啊？新晋小生吗？”美少女好奇地将原本的大眼瞪得更大，“我刚进来就看见大家七国那么乱地跑来跑去，之前发生了什么事呀？”

　　“他是你的老板。”刘昊然拿走美少女握在掌中的Tempo，笑道，“恭喜你，上位有望了。”

　　洗手间内，鼻血已经止住的Leo洗过脸，现在正用力搓洗沾满泡沫的双手，只吝啬地分给推门进来的刘昊然眼尾一瞥。

　　刘昊然将那包纸巾扔在洗手台，装腔作调地说：“最难消受美人恩。‘滴水之恩，当以身相许’啊，少爷。”

　　“我读得书少，你唔好厄我。”Leo抬起手，闻了闻，又放回水龙头底下冲洗，“是挺可爱的，但美人就说不上了。美人应该是我Mammy那种。”

　　虽然未曾目睹吴太芳容，但根据三哥的审美和Leo的相貌推测，吴太必然是个大美人无误。刘昊然认同地点了点头。

　　Leo撇撇嘴，叹道：“这包纸巾买得还真是贵呢。”

 

　　又一组镜头完成后，刚才只有两句台词的美少女蹦到刘昊然面前，十分雀跃地说：“经纪人说下一部短片由我做女主角诶！多谢你！”

　　刘昊然指向不知何时跑到监视器旁围观的Leo：“要谢就谢老板，谢我干什么？”

　　美少女的笑容僵在脸上：“哈？但不是你……”

　　“我就是一个闲杂人员，拍板决定的当然只能是老板了。”

　　“这样子呀……”美少女无不失望，“那我们可不可以做个朋友啊？我叫……”

　　都是哪来的烂桃花啊？刘昊然心中哀叹。若是往常，他是不介意和美少女倾下计行下街饮下嘢的。然而现在他和Leo玩宫心计的变数已经够多了，再加入这些不可控因素，操作起来只会更棘手。讲句难听的，“多只香炉多只鬼”，非死即伤的炮灰，能免则免吧。

　　“加油啦女主角，祝你大紫大红。”刘昊然打断了美少女的话，鼓励地拍了拍她的肩膀，走开去找Leo。

　　离开片场时，Leo没头没尾地问：“你那杯茶？”

　　“我比较喜欢喝咖啡。”刘昊然秒懂，“吴生以后还会来片场探班吗？”

　　Leo斜眼瞄他：“你还想来？”

　　“我怕你还想吊威亚。”

　　尽管直觉刘昊然不会轻易为爱踩钢线，Leo仍不忘恶狠狠地威胁道：“刘昊然，要是你敢给绿帽我戴，你就是寿星公吊颈。”

　　个中利害关系，就算刘昊然用小脑思考也清楚。到时根本用不着等Leo动手或是各个堂口用“清君侧”做借口浑水摸鱼，刘永孝就第一个打爆他的狗头。

　　刘昊然口花花地撩道：“其实你这样算不算吃醋？”

　　Leo笑眯了眼，无比温柔，一字一顿地说：“收，皮，啦，你。”

 


	13. Chapter 13

　　社团旗下的酒吧营业额最近有所下滑，江湖传闻是对家开了几间新pub，将年轻人都吸引过去。既然知道了缘由，Leo当然是不能坐视不理。所谓“知己知彼，百战不殆”，Leo决定深入敌营、一探究竟。古装片里，微服私访的皇帝都会带着御前侍卫，并非孤胆英雄的Leo当然不会傻到独闯龙潭。

　　“全社团有那么多武林高手，少爷你又何苦找我这个半桶水的编外人员陪你来呢？”站在等候进场的队伍里，了解完前因后果的刘昊然只想回家。

　　“你少抛头露面，对家的人不认识你啊。”

　　这个理由倒真是合情合理。外人只知道刘生有位甚少参与社团活动的公子，至于这位公子贵庚何貌，一概不知。

　　队伍以龟速向前移动，好不容易排到他们入场，却被酒吧保安拦住了。保安朝头戴cap帽的Leo摊开手掌：“身份证。”

　　检查完Leo的身份证，保安神色怪异地放了他们进去。

　　趁Leo不备，刘昊然夺过他的身份证一看，姓名那栏赫然写着“杨过”。

　　“来这种地方当然是用假证啦。”“杨先生”理所当然地评论道。刚满十八岁不久且第一次以顾客身份入酒吧的Leo对什么都感到新鲜，东张西望、左顾右盼，还积极地为两人点了酒，似乎全然忘记“身在敌营”这一事实。

　　酒，喝了；表演，看了——都是平平无奇，两人并没有在该店找到什么特别吸客的秘招。正打算鸣金收兵，Leo却用手肘撞了撞刘昊然，示意他望向吧台。

　　一名黄发青年以身体作遮挡，往几杯调好的酒中分别倒入一小管透明的液体，和望风的调酒师点头致意后，他端着酒回到年轻男女围坐的卡座，并将加了料的饮品分派给那三名女生。

　　坐在边上的女生刚将酒杯举至唇边，却被人一手拍飞酒杯。她正欲发作，抬眼却迎上一张俊美得无可挑剔的脸。

　　罪魁祸首表情无辜，温声细语地向她道歉：“Sorry啊，不小心撞洒了你的酒。不如我重新买一杯赔给你呀？”

　　同桌的其他人都被这变故吸引，停下手上的动作。

　　未等女生颔首同意，那黄毛便猛地站起来，推了Leo一把：“不小心？你分明就是故意的！赔一杯酒就想了事啊？”

　　“那不如这样，你们今晚的酒水入我数。”原本在旁边看戏的刘昊然上前，拿起其中一名女生的酒杯，举至黄毛鼻尖前，“只要你们几位男士，将原本属于这三位小姐的酒全部喝掉。”

　　画公仔几乎画出肠，再迟钝的人也该听懂了。三名女生面带惊惶，匆匆起身离座。

　　万万没想到会有护花使者挺身而出，恼羞成怒的黄毛挥拳就打，但却被刘昊然一下擒住，反手扭压在桌面上。黄毛的两名同伴不敢轻举妄动，呆坐着观战。

　　动静不小的交锋引起了其他客人的注意，趁着周边环境安静下来，被钳制住的黄毛大喊：“兄弟们！有人踩场啊！”

　　分散在酒吧内各处的花臂大汉们闻声而动。

　　扑街，搞大咗。

　　刘昊然心里咯噔一响。黄毛居然是对家社团的人，难怪调酒师会帮他把风了。现在怎么办呢？要是只有自己一个，一打三绝对不是问题。问题是现在他还带着Leo这个未必是猪队友但绝对不会是神助攻的太子爷。更大问题是他们确确实实是来踩场，万一被对方发现他们的真正身份，说不定两个社团又会开片。

　　眼见几个大汉越逼越近，三十六计走为上计，刘昊然松开黄毛的同时一把抓住Leo的手，冲向最近的那个出口，夺门而逃。

　　在狂奔的途中，Leo居然还能分出一半的气来喋喋不休：“为什么不和他们打啊？你是不是怕打不过他们啊？其实我也可以帮忙打架的喔。还有你刚刚卸他拳的那一招好厉害哦……”

　　前不知有没有进路，后面的追兵倒是一大堆，拖着太子爷在横街窄巷里逃命的刘昊然只觉得心很累。喊打喊杀声越来越近，跑至岔路口，刘昊然当机立断地摘下Leo的cap帽并用力扔远，然后将人推入巷口处堆满啤酒箱的短巷。

　　进来之后他才发现失策了。不单止巷口，整条巷子都塞满了层层叠叠的一箱箱啤酒空瓶，人连转身都成问题。Leo小心翼翼地往巷里探，经过一个堪堪容得下单人的空位，他赶忙缩进去贴墙站直，然后拉住刘昊然的衣角，任由他因惯性往自己身上倒。

　　刘昊然会意地站好并贴紧Leo，以保证他们两人的身影能被外面的啤酒箱完美遮挡。

　　巷口传来追杀声，两人皆是紧张地吞咽一下，抓住对方衣侧的手又用力了几分。刘昊然不自觉地再往前挪了几公分，导致做夹心的Leo被挤压得倒吸一口凉气。

　　“人呢？！跑去哪里了？”分岔路前，某位带头大哥怒喝。

　　躲在不远处的两人不禁屏住了呼吸。幽暗寂静的巷子里，只有两人急促的心跳声。刘昊然算是真正明白，“心如擂鼓”到底是怎么一回事。

　　“大佬，这边！我认得这是其中一个的帽子！”看来是黄毛发现了他们故意留下的“线索”。

　　“好！追！”

　　一群人浩浩荡荡地跑远了；不多时，又无功而返，骂骂咧咧地解散了。

　　悬着的心终于归位，两人头抵着对方肩膀做深呼吸。

　　“不行，我腿软了。”肾上腺素作用退却，Leo软绵绵地伸手环住刘昊然脖子寻求支撑。

　　刘昊然慌忙搂住面前人的腰，防止他顺着墙壁下滑：“这么刺激的探险，下次就不要叫我了。”

　　两人同时爆发出一阵低沉的笑声。奇怪的笑点，但仍然笑得浑身发抖。

　　不知过了多久，笑声终于停下，狭小的空间内又恢复平静。

　　Leo抬头望向刘昊然，嘴角带笑，琉璃珠般的双眸里折射出远处霓虹灯的流光溢彩。

　　刘昊然定定地回以注视。

　　Leo凑上前，轻轻贴住眼前人的双唇，飞快地吮吸了一下，随即后撤。

　　下一秒，刘昊然捧起Leo的脸，带着不容抗拒的气势覆上他的唇。

　　一片漆黑中，他们安静地分享了酒精、可乐、柠檬的味道。

 


	14. Chapter 14

　　被生物钟唤醒，Leo不情愿地睁开眼，茫然地望着天花板上的吊灯发呆。壁钟的时针指在七和八之间，若在平常，Leo应该起床洗漱，准备回社团总部开工。然而此时此刻，他只想瘫在床上，认真地思考人生。

　　昨晚的自己也不知是酒精上头还是大脑缺氧，一时冲动就吻上去了。借口说不记得，大家当无事发生？但是才喝了那么一杯，说断片谁会信啊。

　　关键是拿不准刘昊然什么态度……没躲开就算了，还回吻？吻技居然还不错？Stop！Leo Wu！侬脑子瓦特啦！在想什么乱七八糟的东西？！Anyway，反正短期內暂时不想见到刘昊然。

　　Speak of the devil.

　　枕边的手机适时地震动，Leo拿起一看，刘昊然约他中午一起吃饭。

　　Leo权当没看见。

　　如常地上班（堂堂社团坐馆也是要坐办公室的），看了一上午的合同报表企划书，临近饭点，Leo正要开小差考虑吃什么好，办公室的门被象征性地敲了两下之后推开。

　　是刘昊然。

　　现在的大学生都这么free的吗？刘公子不是经过社团总部都绕路走的吗？怎么还会亲自来堵截？

　　“少爷，去吃饭了。”刘昊然抱臂倚着门框，好整以暇地招呼道。

　　“我中午有局。”Leo眼都不眨地回应。

　　“吴生，你记错了。”坐在外间的秘书十分不配合地拆台，“那个饭局定在明天中午，不是今天。”事实上，无论今天或是明天，均不存在任何饭局。

　　“请吧。”刘昊然侧身点头示意。

　　经过秘书办公桌时，Leo竭尽全力瞪了她一眼，换来秘书的捂嘴偷笑。

 

　　刘昊然带着人来到一家距离社团总部不远的日料店，熟门熟路地向资客报了名号后，两人被引至一间榻榻米包厢。光是从“book了位”这一点，Leo就看得出刘昊然今天是有备而来的。他说不清自己在怯什么，但就是不想给机会刘昊然说话。

　　谁知落座后，刘昊然开门见山，先下手为强：“昨晚……”

　　听闻这两个字，Leo几乎一跃而起。他强行打断道：“昨晚发生什么了？我断片了。”

　　“我就是想告诉你，昨晚你那顶cap帽落在酒吧没拿，丢了。”刘昊然说得有板有眼，如果Leo确实是失忆的话绝对会信。

　　“你乱讲！明明是你扔出去的！我那顶cap帽可是限量……”方才意识到中计的Leo立马噤声。

　　得逞的刘昊然戏谑道：“不是记得一清二楚嘛。”

　　Leo懊恼地在桌底下掐了自己一把，真真是饮酒危害智商。既然败露了，他也不妨摊开来讲：“喂，男人老狗，亲了就亲了咯，难道还要负责任啊？”

　　刘昊然点头，笃定地说：“所以你想嚼完松。”

　　虽然中心思想大概是这个意思，但为什么听起来格外碍耳？Leo沉默地端起筷子，不停地搅拌调料碟里的芥末酱油。突然，他将筷子一拍，怒气冲冲地指着刘昊然：“慢着，你怎么说得好像都是我的错？你没份的？谁允许你后来亲我的？”

　　“你呀，不允许你昨晚怎么不当场打死我。”刘昊然心平气和，“还是你认为kiss是件大事，需要我负责任？”

　　被反将一军的Leo哑口无言。他实在不明白，为什么每次挖坑给刘昊然跳，最后自己都会一同栽进去。恰逢上菜，Leo夹了块刺身，泄愤一般地用力嚼着。

　　见着对面那位迁怒鱼生的模样，刘昊然只觉好笑：“鱼是无辜的，放过它吧。”

　　“因为最有辜的就是你。”Leo回以冷笑。

　　“那请问少爷你想怎样不放过我呢？”

 

　　Leo不假思索地从小罐里挖了一勺wasabi，抹到寿司饭上，再盖回生鱼片，推到刘昊然面前。

　　刘昊然万万没想到，太子爷会和他玩“辣辣寿司边个食”。但面对气鼓鼓得像河豚的Leo，他唯有夹起那块寿司，狠心闭眼，一咬——

　　几乎飙泪。

　　在刘昊然试图将这块生化武器吐出来的时候，坐在对面的Leo以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸手，牢牢捂住他的嘴，呵斥道：“吸气！”

　　只剩一个呼吸器官可用的刘昊然倔强地选择闭气。

　　Leo不依不挠地将手捂紧了几分。

　　刘昊然认命地作深呼吸——

　　辣冲天灵盖。

　　Leo心满意足地收回手，静看刘昊然泪流满面地疯狂咳嗽、拼命灌茶。

　　“满意了？”一阵兵荒马乱后，终于平复下来的刘昊然抹了一把眼泪，哑着嗓子问。

　　“勉强收货。”Leo颔首，又凑近刘昊然，对着他泛红的眼眶自言自语，“真的那么辣哦。”

　　刘昊然突然站起来，在Leo困惑的目光中走到他的身边，居高临下地看着他。未等Leo问出他意欲何为，刘昊然微微一笑，猛地将Leo推倒在榻榻米，瞬即跨坐在Leo身上，一手擒腕，一手将沾满芥末的调羹举至Leo嘴边：“你试一下。”

　　上半身躺平的Leo想起脚，又被餐桌卡住；只能睁大眼、闭紧嘴、拼命摇头，活像影视剧里被恶霸欺凌的柔弱女主角。

　　“现在知道怕了呀。”刘昊然笑吟吟地随手将调羹扔在桌上，熟门熟路地掐了Leo的腰侧一把，趁着Leo放松牙关，覆唇伸舌。

　　当刘昊然在自己嘴里攻城略地之际，Leo满脑只有一个念头：Holy Cow！这家店的wasabi真的很劲！于是他呜咽着拍打刘昊然的肩膀，示意他起身。

　　“刘昊然你去死啦！又抽我水！”重获身体控制权的Leo边坐直，边恼羞成怒地骂道。

　　“Leo.”刘昊然沉声唤道，神情出奇地严肃，“我不是轻易会和别人有亲密行为的人。”

　　这突如其来的真情告白震得Leo一愣。

　　“所以……”沉吟片刻，刘昊然直视Leo双眼，认真地说，“我不是在玩的。”

　　Leo撇过头，满不在乎地说：“哼，我一个电话就有五十个古惑仔即刻冲上来打到你半身不遂。”说罢，又低头盯着自己的指甲，嘟囔道：“你现在不还好人好者地坐着么。”

　　但刘昊然听清楚了。

　　二人的嘴角皆似是难以自抑地上扬。

 


	15. Chapter 15

　　虽说互诉过衷情，但两人的相处模式依然，除了细枝末节的偶尔亲密动作，并无贰样。难得二人都得闲，进行得最多的活动无非是约个饭看个戏，非常普通的情侣routine。

　　轿车驶过一处住宅老区，街旁的饼铺门口，几名大只佬和一名女子正在拉拉扯扯。Leo好奇地将车窗玻璃降了下来，争吵的声音清晰地传入车内。

　　老板娘模样的少妇艰难地扯住其中一名大汉的衣角，哀求道：“我求求你们，再宽限几天吧！”

　　“次次来都叫宽限几天，我们宽限给你了，你又拿不出钱。上次都跟你们说了，最后一次机会，无论如何今天我们都不会空手回去的！”为首的男子不耐烦地拨开她的手，招呼其他人从店铺内搬走值钱的东西。

　　“过两天收到货款之后我们就有钱还得了！各位大哥，我们都靠这些机器开工搵食的，求求你们高抬贵手！”

　　听明前因后果，Leo回头对刘昊然说：“这里好像是你们家地头。”那语气一听就是惟恐天下不乱。

　　“下去看看？”知道自己避不开这趟浑水，刘昊然主动建议道。

　　车未停定，Leo已解开安全带，动作敏捷地开门跳下车：“哇，演什么六国大封相。”

　　走近一看，店铺的乱象令刘昊然几乎眼前发黑。怎么可以蠢到这个程度？在人家档口淋红油有什么用？万一能收回档口，到时候还要重新刷漆！真是没事找事干！

　　“吴生、Turbo哥。”诚惶诚恐地问好后，为首的收数佬指向角落里被压着的男子，言简意赅，“他欠钱不还。”

　　那债仔将脖颈一梗：“要钱没有，要命就有一条。”

　　“那就唯有抓你老婆去做鸡抵债了！”收数佬们搬完东西，开始搬人，“走！跟我们走！”

　　又响起一片凄厉的哭闹声。

　　现在都二十一世纪的第十八个年头了，思想怎么还这么僵化？社团又不是没有鸭窦，要抓也抓那个男的本人啊！一看就知道档口靠这女的打理，她做生意能还的钱分明比做鸡的多啊！

　　骂人的话盘桓在嘴边，刘昊然深呼吸一口气，捏了捏眉心，硬生生将那股火气憋回肚子里：“祸不及妻儿，放了她。”

　　“Turbo哥，你这样我们很难交差的啊。”“对咯。Turbo哥，欠债还钱，天经地义。”“没钱就卖身，规矩是这样的啦。”

　　碍于Leo在场而无法发作的刘昊然在心中默记“务必加强财务公司员工的业务技能培训”，后转向一直兴致勃勃看戏的Leo求助：“少爷，开下金口啦。生意上的事，我说的话不管用。”

　　Leo谦让地推搪：“你们堂口的生意，我不好插手的。”

　　“你是大老板哦，吴生。”

　　Leo咬唇思考了半晌，举起食指悠悠道：“记得你欠我一个人情哦。”

　　“行啦。”被自家堂口蠢钝如猪的马仔们间接坑了一把，刘昊然唯有默默承受。

　　“回去告诉刘生，这笔数转给我了。”Leo对群收数佬下命令，“你们回去吧，以后就別再来打搅人家做生意了。”

　　众人面面相觑：“这……”

　　Leo走到少妇面前，柔声问：“靓姐，你什么时候能收到货款？”

　　“两，两天后。”

　　“那三天后我派人过来拿，这期间不算利息，保证不会影响你们做生意，也不会伤害你们。OK？”Leo说得诚恳，反而令刘昊然在心中打了个问号：太子爷这么和善、这么好说话的？

　　“谢谢，谢谢！”少妇啜泣着千恩万谢，几乎要下跪。

　　“好了，problem solved.”Leo轻快地拍了下掌，推着刘昊然走，“去high tea啦。”

 

　　茶餐厅的电视里正在播送大台的节目预告：从下周起，深夜档重播《大时代》。

　　刚坐稳的刘昊然脸色大变，掏出手机一顿狂按。

　　“对，帮我减仓。是呀，刚看到。又不至于全部沽掉那么夸张，反正你看着办啦。嗯，嗯，好，拜。”

　　Leo全程不明所以。

　　挂掉电话的人故作高深地挑眉：“丁蟹效应，懂不懂？”

　　原本迷茫的人了然地拖长尾音“哦”了一声：“技术性调整。”

　　刘昊然惊叹真是撞鬼了，这个竹升仔的文化知识系统也太未免local了吧：“叻啦你。”

　　Leo却之不恭：“使乜讲。”

　　“话说回来，你的那个人情打算要我怎么还？”

　　“还没想好啊。容我认真盘算一下。”Leo无所谓地答道，端起茶杯抿了一口。

　　“万一你要我去杀人放火，我也要照做啊？”

　　Leo“噗”地笑出声，差点呛到：“你在想什么啊。杀人放火我用得着你？”又安抚地补充道：“定喔，不会让你去做犯法事的。”

　　想着“是就最好啦”，刘昊然故意作死，问：“那有什么用得着我？暖床陪睡？”

　　毫不意外地收获到来自Leo的餐巾纸攻击：“想得美。”

 

　　回到社团总部的办公室后，Leo叫来了财务公司的负责人：“今天从刘生那边转过来的那笔街数，具体是什么情况？”

　　负责人明显在短时间内做足了功课，详尽地汇报了一番：“他们家就还剩下那个铺面，是那债仔两夫妻共有的。因为他老婆死活不同意卖，所以还能苟延残喘一下，不过估计也还不清本金。”

　　“那地段不错，店铺本身的条件也可以，有升值前景。”Leo轻敲着老板椅的扶手，评价道。

　　负责人醒目地听懂了弦外之音：“吴生的意思是……”

　　“告诉他，现在有个翻盘的机会，问他敢不敢搏一把。”

 

　　“各位大哥，这是上期的利息和一部分本金。”见财务公司的人来到，老板娘急忙放下手中的工作，捧着装满钱的信封迎了上去。

　　为首的接过信封掂量一下，手一挥，后面的跟班押着店铺名义上的“老板”上前：“老板娘，你老公有没有告诉你，他又新欠下我们一笔债，唯有将店卖给我们了。”

　　少妇如遭雷击般地呆在原地。

　　“不过，既然这个铺面你有份，我们按照法律来做，必须要你同意才行。我们老板说了，将选择权交给你。”带头人耐心地解释，又打开夹着合同的文件夹，摊到少妇面前，“如果你愿意卖铺，那就签了这份合同；不想卖，也可以，我们送你老公过去东南亚或者金三角打个十年八年工，保证不会再来打扰你。“

　　那男子哭喊着：“老婆，他们说要么折断我手脚去演畸形show，要么去挖煤种大烟。你救救我！只有你能救我了！”

　　“老板娘，你看看你老公，废物一件，送去堆填区都没用。是我就由得他死了。”为首者夸张地叹气道。

　　“一夜夫妻百日恩啊老婆！我们结婚这么多年，你不能眼睁睁看着我死啊！”

　　不知谁听得不耐烦，直接朝男子的腹部挥拳：“收声啦！”

　　“不要打了！”少妇含泪喝止道，“拿合同来，我签。”

 

　　几天后再次经过该区，刘昊然讶异地发现饼铺并没有开门营业。他到不远处的报摊买了本杂志，状似随意地打听：“阿姨，你知道那家饼铺是怎么回事吗？怎么拉了闸的？”

　　摊主见怪不怪地应答：“男人不争气，赌钱欠下周身债，唯有卖铺抵数咯。”

　　卖铺？刘昊然心中打了个突。他回去之后查过，这家欠的钱虽然不少，但远不至于要将一家几口人赖以为生的店铺卖掉。但转念一想，说不定人家是想拿着余钱去别的区重新开始，似乎也合理：“卖铺还了债，剩下的钱省着点用或者再做点小生意，那还可以。”

　　“不是呀，渣都不剩，走投无路了！我听说那男的新欠下了不知道多少钱，他自己说是被财务公司设局骗了，鬼知道是真是假。”

　　财务公司？设局？难道是Leo……

　　居然打蛇随棍上，赶尽杀绝，真是凶狠。

　　“那他们一家现在去哪了？”

　　“不知道啊。他们家也是惨，上有老下有小，就靠一个小女人撑起……”

 

　　仔细地审阅过合同尾端的签名，Leo满意地合上文件夹，表扬站在桌前的财务公司主管：“做得不错。”

　　主管点头弯腰，连连推辞：“没有没有，都是吴生教导有方。”

　　Leo敛起微笑，正色道：“记住，我们是做生意的。放贵利，不是开善堂。

　　“中国人，讲得好听，是重感情；讲得不好听，是感情用事。

　　“Sentimental.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

　　不管是真情还是假意，刘昊然循例向他爸汇报了“我和Leo在拍拖”这一重大进展。

　　刘永孝顿了两秒，然后赞赏地点头：“Well done.”

　　刘昊然很认真地思考过，无论他找男朋友还是女朋友，他爸大概都完全没有意见。也不是因为什么平权思想爱无罪，只不过除非有利可图，其余的刘永孝丝毫不在乎。刘昊然深信，假如他拖了个可以统治宇宙的外星人，他爸绝对会举双腿赞成。

　　他们刘家的人，除了“家族利益至上”，似乎并不注重灌输其他的情感价值取向，很多东西都是依靠个人修行。这就导致他们家族的人在很多时候作出的很多行为，出发点未必是“我自己想这样做”，而可能是“通常人们会这样做所以我也应该这样做”，或者是“通常人们会这样做但无用所以我不能这样做”。这种教育方式究竟好不好，刘昊然自己也说不清楚。

　　反正就目前来看，他在方方面面的各个角色，都塑造得挺成功的。

 

　　周末。刘昊然如约到达琴行的时候，Leo正背对着大门弹钢琴。琴声行云流水，令人不忍上前打扰；而Leo本人，仿佛自带聚光灯，将在琴行内试琴变成在音乐厅大舞台上演奏。

　　一曲终了，刘昊然配合地鼓起掌。

　　循着掌声传来的方向望去，看见刘昊然的瞬间，Leo的嘴角上扬成一个喜悦的弧度、眼睛“叮”地亮了起来。

　　刘昊然心头一颤。

　　一个社团坐馆，居然拥有他见过的最清澈干净的眼神。真是不科学。

　　“别笑我啦。”Leo嗔怪道，“很久没弹，手生了。”

　　“你谦虚而已。”刘昊然走过去，示意Leo往旁边挪挪，也在钢琴椅上坐下，然后抬手，虚按在琴键上，不甚确定地弹了一小节，正是方才Leo演奏的曲目。他自嘲地摇了摇头，笑言：“这才是很久没弹。”

　　Leo重新将手腕悬于琴键之上，引领着弹奏了一段，示意刘昊然跟上。尽管有些许磕碰，二人仍然完成了一次质量尚可的四手联弹。

　　Leo由衷地赞叹：“哇，深藏不露诶。”

　　从未“深藏”，不过是没机会“露”的刘昊然哭笑不得。虽然他爸的钱多是不义之财，但他好歹也算得上是个富家子弟，有钱仔会弹钢琴有什么好出奇的。

　　“如果你知道我学过Saxophone是不是会惊掉下巴？”

　　“Saxophone？”Leo难以置信地重复道，“你还会玩Saxophone？”

　　刘昊然诚挚建议：“是，我还可以吹段Going Home给你在商铺饭店关门的时候播。”

　　对刘昊然的水平持保守意见的Leo表示怀疑：“赶客专用？”

　　“反正没有人会在关门的时候迎客。”

　　话语间，二人已经步出琴行。Leo巡睃了一圈商城，叹气道：“不过话说回来，这个mall可能风水不好，最近的营业额一般。”

　　刘昊然早就猜到，Leo约他来这边肯定不是单纯地为了拍拖。他还隐约感觉到，Leo似乎总是有意无意地将他扯入社团生意相关的人事里，也不知到底用意何为。

　　“少爷，你读番书的喔，还信风水？”

　　“传统文化，宁可信其有。”Leo振振有词，“你说要不要找苏文峰或者麦玲玲来摆个发财阵？”

　　“讲出来你可能不信，其实我还会看手相。”

　　“乱讲，信你就有鬼了。”

　　刘昊然牵起Leo的手，摊开，指点道：“呐，这条是生命线，这条是感情线……”

　　见他突然噤声，Leo向他投以狐疑的目光：“怎么不说下去？”

　　“我现在才发现你的手挺肉的，和你的身材不是很匹配。”似乎为了证实这话的真实性，刘昊然捏捏Leo的手，又摊开自己的手作比较。

　　Leo恼羞成怒，猛地将手抽回：“你好烦啊！”

　　两人打打闹闹、拉拉扯扯之际，迎面传来一声惊呼：“Turbo！表弟！好巧哦。”

　　现代社会噩梦之一：逛街撞见熟人。来者正是刘昊然的同学，上次Leo来校时令刘昊然被迫爬山的罪魁祸首。

　　未等刘昊然感慨命运的神奇，那自来熟的同学便热情地招呼道：“等下我们去打球，你们来不来？”

　　“包场打全场，都是自己人。来嘛。”另一名全身运动装的同学也加入怂恿行列，但扫视刘昊然和Leo后又为难，“呃，不过你们没有装身诶。”

　　在Leo眼中，这问题最不成问题：“买就是啦。”

　　大mall里，什么都不多，就是商铺多。Leo领军进了New Balance，豪气冲天：“随便挑。看中哪款，不用和我客气。”

　　一名同学讶异地赞叹：“你们家的人都好大方啊……”

　　“我们学院篮球队的装备也是Turbo赞助的。”另一名同学指着脚上的Puma解释道。

　　“噢……”Leo拿起展台上的最新款，吩咐sales，“要这款。你问一下他们穿几码的。”

　　两名同学感动不已：“多谢表弟！”

　　你们别乱认亲认戚啊！刘昊然在心中默吼。

 

　　如同学所言，球场里的都是熟人，上场的是同学、同事，场边的是他们的亲属团。顶着“Turbo表弟”的名号，再凭借看似人畜无害的靓样和开朗健谈的性格，Leo迅速和众人打成一片。不多时，话题已经进行到“我表哥在学校是不是很受欢迎的啊”。

　　眼见众人的八卦热情被迅速点燃，刘昊然严正警告：“喂，你们说话小心点啊。”话是对同学们讲，看着的却是Leo：“不然他向家里打我小报告。”

　　“身正不怕影斜，大家说是不是。”Leo理直气壮，赢得众人纷纷应和。

　　都是惟恐天下不乱的人物。刘昊然决定听天由命，远离是非之地，上场了。

　　比赛颇为激烈，几轮你来我往之后，每个人都是满头大汗。刘昊然撩起球衣下摆的瞬间，场馆内响起一片刻意压制的低声尖叫。Leo环顾左右，不少女生不知何时早已掏出手机，将镜头对准刘昊然。

　　迎接Leo考究的目光，更屈服于一众男性“喂——”的抗议声，本来只想擦个汗的主角唯有无奈地将衣服拉好。

　　再次得到进攻的机会，在一片“Turbo加油！”的呐喊声中，混入了一句格外不怀好意的“表哥加油！”，使得刘昊然一个手抖，差点将球控失。

　　突围，两步半上篮，入樽，得分。

　　“换你上去打。”从球场退下来，刘昊然径直走到Leo面前，捞起自己的毛巾在脸上胡乱地揉了一把。

　　Leo善解人意地问：“怕我乱说话？”

　　“怕他们乱说话，行了吧？”刘昊然无奈地看他。少爷仔被盯得不自在，将喝了两口的矿泉水往刘昊然怀里一塞，心急火燎地冲入赛场。

　　旁边的同学顺手递了瓶水过来：“Turbo，要不要？”

　　“有了，谢谢。”刘昊然晃了晃手中的水瓶，扭开饮了一啖。

　　随着Leo投进一个三分球，场内爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼。和队友击掌庆祝后，Leo望向场边，挑衅地朝刘昊然扬眉。刘昊然低头，作谦卑佩服鼓掌状。

　　站在场边为男友加油助威的学生会副主席左钻右挤，强行在啦啦队的人墙中突出重围，坐到刘昊然旁边。她用手肘碰了碰刘昊然，悄声道：“表弟，嗯？”尾音是诡异的升调。

　　“……”刘昊然将目光从球场上收回，朝副主席坚定地点头，“表弟。”

　　“少来啦。放心喔。”副主席抿紧嘴唇，用手指在唇上比划了经典的拉拉链动作。

　　知道瞒不下去，刘昊然干脆放弃挣扎：“你……怎么知道？”

　　副主席嗤之以鼻：“我又不是盲的。”

　　“你何止不瞎，简直是火眼金睛。”刘昊然佩服得五体投地。

　　“要是不想别人知道就收敛一点啦，否则绝对不止我一个发现。”副主席鼓励地拍拍刘昊然的肩，然后果断地抛弃了他，转身跑去给刚刚被轮换下来的男朋友送水送毛巾。

　　刘昊然再度将目光投向场上。为了方便运动，Leo戴了一条白色的发带，配合一身sporty的装束，显得格外青春活力；整个人比平时，甚至比实际年龄还要稚嫩好几岁，正是十几岁的青少年应有的模样。

　　如果，他是说如果，他们就是两个出身于普通家庭的普通学生，没有社团，没有阴谋，没有勾心斗角，他们的人生轨迹又会是怎样发展呢？

　　被他注视的人向他跑来，一口气将剩余的半瓶水喝光，然后用空瓶敲了敲刘昊然的头顶：“发呆。在想什么呢？”

　　他在想，或许，有没有那么一种可能，他们不需要非得拼个你死我活？

 


	17. Chapter 17

　　篮球这样东西，可能是不打尤自可，打开了就有股瘾，两人有空时又去了打篮球。不过是两个人的1v1，Leo硬生生打出了NBA总决赛决胜场的气势，搞得“打球只是想放松下”的刘昊然想高声呼喊一句“Why so serious”。

　　遭受了Leo突围的肘击，踉跄的瞬间，刘昊然伸手扯了Leo一把。二人双双跌倒，不过刘昊然这个人肉垫板成功阻止了Leo和地板的亲密接触。

　　趴在刘昊然身上，Leo面无表情地看他痛得隐秘地呲牙裂嘴：“傻的吗。”

　　平复表情后的刘昊然伸手箍住Leo的腰：“都不关心一下我。”

　　“咦——身水身汗，黏糊糊的。”Leo嫌弃地拍走刘昊然的手，并从他身上滚了下来，躺在旁边。

　　“你这个打法，是想以后回美国打NBA拿总冠军？”

　　“诶，你别说，我还真是戴过NBA的冠军指环。”Leo凭借腹部发力坐起身，从裤袋里掏出手机，解锁后笃笃笃地点了几下，将手机屏幕转向刘昊然：照片上的Leo比了个V，耀武扬威地展示着手上的冠军戒指。

　　“我去看勇士的比赛，刚好旁边坐着他们老板，聊了两句，他一高兴就脱下来给我戴啦。”

　　刘昊然双击放大戒指那块区域，嗯，钻挺大挺闪的。

　　见刘昊然毫无表示，Leo悻悻地收回手机，俯视着他说：“你不好奇那天他们跟我说了你什么八卦哦。”

　　“又是你说的，身正不怕影斜。”刘昊然也一个起坐坐直，“但是你实在想分享的话，我洗耳恭听。”

　　“看你的口供对不对得上，我问你答。”Leo清了清喉咙，“他们说，你自爆择偶标准第一条是——”

　　刘昊然不假思索：“要聪明。”

　　“那刘公子觉得我够不够聪明入你的法眼？”Leo凑近刘昊然，谄媚地问。

　　单指戳着Leo的额头将他推开，刘昊然笑言：“没想到小吴生居然会这么不自信呀。”

 

　　虽然早有感悟，但直到今天Leo才敢下结论：刘家父子最相似的一点，是他们都自视甚高，说句难听点，就是有点看不起人。刘永孝这么多年都没有像其他人那样埋堆结盟，大概就是因为他不屑于和他眼中的蠢材为伍——社团里百分之八十以上的人他都未必看得上眼。刘昊然亦然，之所以不愿意回社团干活，最大的可能是看不起社团里的人，甚至社团本身，根本不可能是什么“想做好人”的鬼话。说到底，平时的低调谦和不过都是演的。

　　至于刘昊然和他之间，究竟有几分真几分假，恐怕Leo自己也讲不清。他的理性告诉他，刘昊然不可能是那种会真心实意地陷入热恋的人；但他的直觉也感知到，若说平时刘昊然都是在逢场作戏，那也太冤枉人了。无可否认他对刘昊然是有crush，也不排斥对方的skinship；可是正如必须提防刘永孝，对方的姓氏和出身，决定了他没办法相信刘昊然。惟愿那群在胃里胡乱飞舞的蝴蝶不要那么快就被他的心头大石压死吧。

 

　　大吴生过身之前在筹划一个名为“不夜城”的地产项目，主要聚焦于旧城区改造。项目前景一片光明，可惜未待正式推出便胎死腹中。位置坐热后，Leo将项目的研究报告从书山文海里挖出来，打算继承父志，正式启动该项目。

　　搞地产，要有地，也要有钱。“不夜城”规划范围内的大片物业本来就是社团名下的，因此地不成问题。关键是钱。一旦大兴土木，除了要压着大笔钱，还需要巨额资金周转。想利益最大化，最好的办法当然是不动用自己的钱。

　　于是，社团会议上，Leo提出：为了开展不夜城项目，社团准备新成立一间地产公司，各堂口都要认购股份并且实缴出资。

　　一石激起千层浪。本钱我出，风险我担，利润你赚，哪有这么着数的事？

　　众位高层拍台拍凳，士多啤梨苹果橙鱼虾蟹地骂了半天，就差没把会议室的天花拆下来。

　　坐在最上位的Leo冷眼看着他们表演，待他们骂够了，才开口。先是晓之以情，从社团过去的峥嵘岁月讲到如今；再动之以理，hard sell了一番搞地产有多赚钱、这个项目风险有多小。见利诱完了还是没用，就只能威逼了。

　　“社团赚了钱，是绝对不会亏待大家的。但是既然现在各位叔伯都不愿意为社团福祉着想，依我之见，社团也不必对各位那么客气了。”

　　“Leo，你这是什么意思？！”

　　“意思就是，不如我们重新划分一下各堂口的地盘和业务吧。”Leo往后一挨，双手交叉环在胸前，“出钱多的、早的，自然有好处。不愿意的，可以班马回乡下耕田。”

　　“你大我们？”“我们跟三哥打拼的时候，你连精子都不是！”“阿叔我可不是吓大的！”

　　“丑话说完了，一个礼拜的时间，各位叔伯慢慢考虑吧。”撂下最后通牒，毫不理会恼火的众人，Leo径自步出会议室。

 

　　“他疯了？！”听完刘永孝分享的“会议室实录”，刘昊然惊得从沙发上一跃而起。

　　“是不是你们小情侣有什么不和，导致太子爷情场失意，所以要在生意场上报复。”在道上混了几十年的刘永孝依然淡定，还有心情调侃自己儿子。

　　刘昊然没被他爸带跑，专注正事：“那我们怎么办啊？你是准备给钱还是回乡下耕田？”

　　“乡下的地一早被阿爷征收了，草都不长一棵，哪有田可耕。”刘永孝推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，幽幽地望向刘昊然，“一个礼拜那么长，今日不知明日事呢。”

　　果然，不到三日，就起了变数。

　　国华、甘地、黑鬼、文拯四个大张旗鼓地聚了个会，而后即传出了“如果小吴生继续一意孤行，这四位很可能会起兵”的风声。

　　获知此闻，刘昊然觉得还挺有意思的：这四人几十年如一日地勾心斗角、互相坑害，关键时刻居然还能精诚团结、一致对外，不得不让人（刘昊然本人）赞叹人性的多样性与复杂性。

　　“你早就预料到了？”他也终于明白刘永孝波澜不惊的缘由。

　　“毕竟比你早认识他们几十年。”刘永孝提点道，“你最近小心点。”

　　“他们真的会逼宫？”

　　“如果小吴生懂事的话，不会。”

 

　　小吴生也是非常配合：思量了两天，在第五天召集群臣开紧急会议，明确表示会搁置不夜城这个project。除此之外，Leo还态度诚恳（低声下气）地向在座各位叔伯道歉，意思是自己年轻冲动，考虑不周全，伤害了各位的感情，十分过意不去。为了弥补这个错误，他决定将下一批泰国货的利润悉数分给各位，社团绝不抽一分钱水。

　　会议室内顿时充斥着喜庆和谐的气氛。大家一边说着“哎呀吴生真是太客气啦”“都是自己人哪会计较那么多”，一边算着“那批货赚得好深哟”，个个都笑逐颜开。

　　散会后，Leo率先回了办公室，剩下一群老人家岿然不动。

　　某人向那四位先驱抛了个眼色：“你们四个，好嘢喔。”

　　其中一人嗤笑道：“还以为他有多姜，一听到我们说会反，差点给我们跪下。”

　　又有貌似经验老道地评价：“小孩子，吓吓就好啦。”

　　在一片哄笑声中，刘永孝隐秘地动了动眼睑。

　　料想到会议室里会是怎样一派的场景，Leo也不费心去开监控，而是拿出ipad，细细地查看图库里最新的几张照片。

　　“他们是不是都以为我很好欺负？”

　　话语间，Leo将ipad平放于办公桌上，屏幕画面正是在国华甘地等四人聚会时被偷拍的场景。

　　斜靠着桌边的庄叔瞄了一眼屏幕，沉默不语，然后开始低头专心摆弄手中的打火机。

　　半晌，Leo按下锁屏键，用力将额前的刘海往上一捋，轻声道：“乃伊组特。”

　　庄叔“哐”地合上打火机的金属盖，抬头应答：“晓得了。”

 


	18. Chapter 18

　　不夜城项目被迫搁置以后，Leo一改强硬的态度，社团事务都和高层们有商有量，使得社团内都传言他被“吓怕了”，国华甘地等四人的威望和气焰也因此上涨了不少。刘永孝和刘昊然一致认为，Leo绝不会是如此轻易就范的人。仇这种东西，不是不报，只不过是时候未到。但是到底何时才报，又如何报，这种死道友不死贫道的事情，他们父子负责看戏就好了。

　　况且，当下，刘昊然还有更紧要的事情去烦恼。

　　中大现任校长的任期将满，遴选委员会照例推荐了新校长人选。公告一出，学校里即掀起轩然大波。这位候选人的学术成就确实没得弹，然而在很多问题上立场偏于保守，为一众“热血青年”所不齿。就个人角度而言，刘昊然对这位教授没什么特别的好恶，他甚至认为，最好的校长就是最没有存在感的校长；宁愿校长什么都不管，也好过什么都乱管。可惜，刘昊然还顶着“学生会主席”这一头衔，如此一来，他自己的意见就无足轻重了。

　　这几天，校学生会内部、校会和院会、校会和反对派学生……像排列组合一样，刘昊然见了n个人、开了n个会，说话说到口水都干涸。翻来覆去地讲到喉咙冒烟，在刘昊然第n次承诺他们校学生会（主要是他）必定和教师工会、遴选委员会、校董会等各方商议，如实反映同学诉求后，汹涌的群情才稍微被安抚平定了那么一点点。

　　然而老师那边就更难搞了。约谈时间一改再改，明明要和甲乙丙谈X问题，结果来了丁戊和他们讲Y问题，兜兜转转了几天，根本没有达成任何真正的“共识”。即使没有宗教信仰，刘昊然还是向满天神佛诚心祈祷：这场拉锯战不要演变成拉布。

 

　　在沙田焦头烂额了好几日，某晚下夜课后，刘昊然被Leo一声不吭地拉了入元朗，吃B仔凉粉。为什么要山长水远地跑进来和游客们挤在一起吃水果呢？刘昊然甚至怀疑这家的水果是从他们社团辖内的果栏进货的。

　　刚找到位置坐下，Leo指着墙角上挂着的电视，发现新大陆一般呼喊：“哇！昊然，你上电视喔！”

　　“嘘——”刘昊然慌忙捂住Leo的嘴，生怕哪里又窜出人来问他“你对贵校的换帅事件有何看法”。

　　Leo看看电视，眨眨眼，再看看身旁的人。屏幕里的刘昊然身处一堆话筒的重重包围中，仍游刃有余地回答着各方提问；现实中的刘昊然满脸无奈，恨不得变成透明。嗯，真人靓过上镜。

　　“你红了诶。”Leo把手机怼到刘昊然鼻前，社交媒体的热门贴文都是刘昊然的受访截图，hashtag里密密麻麻地打了一片“至型学生会主席”“靓仔过明星”“教练我要加入学生会”之类乱七八糟的溢美之词。

　　知道要被采访的时候刘昊然心里是拒绝的，然而换校长这件事在社会上引起的反响太大，他们校学生会表态也是避无可避。至于成为网红……

　　“现代都市人，三分钟热度、见一个爱一个，大概也不会红太久。”刘昊然无所谓地耸了耸肩，不以为意。

　　“你知道啦，这么多情敌，我会吃醋的。”Leo深沉地叹了口气，叫了人来下单。

　　果盘上桌后，Leo对这盘和他的头差不多大的五颜六色啧啧称奇，拍照（静物照、合照）修图发ins一气呵成。刘昊然随手叉了一块水果吃，感觉普通。

　　“所以你们学校现在怎么办哦？”Leo戳着一块西瓜，慢慢地咬着，口齿不清地说，“这个甜。”

　　刘昊然不信邪，试了块奇异果，居然是酸的。他皱着眉把那块果肉咽下，叹道：“鬼知道咩。搞成这样，我看干脆也别要校长了，做全港第一间师生自治的大学，名流青……”

　　未待他说完，Leo就塞了块西瓜堵住他的嘴：“都说了这个甜咯，又不信。”刘昊然乖乖吃下，确实是甜的。

　　两人有一搭没一搭地说着话，间中碌碌手机，不知不觉地将那座水果小山消灭了大半。

　　刚想给大学同学的ins新帖点了个like，静音的手机屏幕上即明晃晃地亮起“Lau Wing Hau”的来电提示。刘昊然挂掉了电话，转而在聊天软件里找出他爸的对话框，“with Leo”还没打完，刘永孝的电话再次坚持不懈地打来。

　　刘昊然立即心生疑窦。无缘无故，他爸怎么会在这个钟点找他，还要是用“打电话”这种方式，还连续打了两次。肯定有问题。

　　他边向Leo示意出去接个电话，边快步穿过人群走到外边的僻静地。

 

　　“爸？”这声称呼一出，刘昊然明显感到他爸在电话对面松了口气，“发生什么事了？”

　　刘永孝的声音里少了几分往日的沉稳冷静：“你在哪里？不，你是不是和Leo在一起？”

　　“是。到底怎么了？”刘昊然心中的疑惑顿时转变为不安。

　　“国华、黑鬼、文拯，全部死了。”

　　刘昊然难以置信地确认道：“三个？都死了？”

　　“是。”

　　他不甘心地追问：“那甘地呢？”

　　“失踪了。”

　　“所以……”

　　刘昊然用力地吞咽了一下，转头回望室内——Leo正咬着塑料叉，蹙眉浏览餐牌，感受到聚焦在自己身上的视线，Leo抬起了头，试图寻找目光来源。

　　发现是刘昊然的瞬间，Leo舒展了一个眼角眉梢都带着暖意的甜美笑容。

　　却令刘昊然如坠冰窖。

　　“果然是有其父必有其子。心狠手辣，真不愧是三哥的儿子。”这一句，也不知刘永孝到底是褒是贬。

　　刘昊然勉强地朝Leo扬了扬嘴角，低头沉思了好一阵，结果只酝酿得出最无力的“爸，万事小心”。

　　“你也是。”

 

　　见刘昊然打完电话回来，Leo关切地问：“怎么了？表情这么沉重的？”

　　“还是学校的事。本来约了遴选委员会明天见面，突然delay了。”刘昊然盯着新端上桌的混酱肠粉，结合刚才听得的新闻，脑中产生了某种不愉快的联想。

　　“阴功猪～”Leo毫不真诚地安慰道，叉了块沾满酱的肠粉，吃得津津有味。

　　刘昊然真情实感地困惑：“为什么你还吃得下？”

　　“哈？因为水果不饱肚啩。”Leo认真地提供了一个在刘昊然看来是答非所问的答案。

　　“感觉你今晚挺高兴的。”

　　Leo舔了舔嘴边的酱汁，评析道：“那是你最近太愁了。”

　　因为这个世界上，不是所有问题都能靠杀人来解决的啊。

　　刘昊然疲倦地呼出一口浊气，揉了揉脸，也戳了一块肠粉，嚼了嚼，囫囵吞下。

 


	19. Chapter 19

　　黄志诚行将崩溃。

　　大半夜收到惊天猛料，说吴家社团旗下四个最张扬的大佬，死了三个、失踪了一个，震撼得半梦半醒的他直接从床上滚下。

　　前几天他还严防死守着会兴风作浪的人，现在统统直挺挺、硬邦邦地躺着。

　　面对三具尸体，下属翻着新出的报告向黄志诚汇报：“一个打边炉时煤气炉爆炸、一个玩窒息play玩得high过头，都说是意外；还有一个被枪杀。”

　　“枪手呢？”

　　“跑得无影无踪，事发地和沿路都没有监控，估计是职业杀手。”

　　一夜之间，死得齐齐整整，鬼都不信是意外。剩下失踪的那个，绝对也是凶多吉少。

　　黄志诚将咖啡饮尽的纸杯揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶：“我们请小吴生来警署坐坐。”

 

　　小吴生来了，旁边还买一送一地伴着个金牙大状。

　　“吴生，请问你昨晚九点到十二点这段时间在哪里？”

　　得到律师的点头准允，Leo如实回答：“在元朗吃宵夜。”

　　问话的警员毫不客气地顶撞：“元朗这么大，你吃遍了？”

　　“佳记甜品。”

　　“有谁能证明？”

　　Leo掰着手指数：“我男朋友啦，我的司机保镖啦，甜品店的伙计啦。”

　　做记录的警员停笔抬头：“你男朋友是谁？”

　　“中大的学生会主席，刘昊然。”

　　刚才一直在单面玻璃后观察的黄志诚忍不住进了询问室，双手撑着桌面，居高临下地向Leo发问：“吴生，贵公司一晚折损三名干将，现在还有一位下落不明。你有什么看法？”

　　“对于三位的不幸离世，公司全体同仁都十分悲痛。望逝者安息，生者坚强。”律师毫无感情地背诵道，“也希望各位阿Sir早日查清案件，给家属们一个交代。”

　　自觉保持沉默的Leo直视黄志诚，朝律师的方向偏了偏头。

　　“阿Sir查案不用你们教。”黄志诚被他的有恃无恐气得咬牙切齿，“放心，一定会。”

 

　　对于阿Sir们找到来学校这一点，刘昊然毫不意外。

　　他们来堵人的时候，刘昊然刚和遴选委员会开完会。因为那位处于风口浪尖的教授寄来了一封电邮，信函里左humbly右sincerely，但中心思想总结起来就是“老子不干了，你们另请高明吧！”

　　这么一搞，不知还有多少不怕事的教授愿意来他们学校接受挑战。

　　作为渴得半死的东道主，刘昊然将阿Sir和Madam带到校内的cafe，点单后本要习惯性地一并入自己数，两位公差忙不迭地掏钱自付。

　　两位一坐下就开工：“知道我们为什么来找你吗？”

　　“肯定不会是因为换校长的事。”刘昊然灌了一口咖啡润喉，“我爸今早告诉我，有几位Uncle过身了。”

　　“你对这件事有什么看法？”

　　刘昊然放下手中的杯子，正襟危坐，郑重地说：“希望他们RIP吧。”

　　两位警员大概同时在心里翻了个白眼，又问：“昨晚九点到十二点，你在哪里？”

　　“在元朗吃B仔凉粉。”

　　“自己一个？”

　　“和Leo，Leo Wu。”

　　“他是你的……”

　　“男朋友。”

　　几轮快问快答后，两名警员默默地对了个眼神，继续不心息地问：“之前Leo Wu有没有和你谈论过他们这几个人？或者你认为有任何和案件有关的信息可以提供给我们？”

　　刘昊然爱莫能助地摇头：“没有。其实他们公司的人事，我都不是很清楚。”

 

　　直到今时今日，刘昊然才真真切切地对两件事产生正确的认知：一、Leo会杀人；二、他们两父子在赌命。

　　但他也非常明了，已经来不及回头了。姑且勿论在隐忍地做了那么久“千年老二”之后，刘永孝是绝不会屈服顺从于一个刚满十八岁的小孩；现在放弃，等于承认他们两父子加起来也打不过一个Leo，这一点，光是刘昊然本人就无法接受。

　　再退一万步来说，新君清洗旧臣从古至今不是新鲜事。Leo已经整死了四家，照这个势头，彻底铲除刘家不过是迟早的事，他们总不可能坐以待毙。

 

　　“呐，给你的。”二人坐在草地上，Leo掏出一个Chanel礼盒，摆在刘昊然面前。

　　刘昊然打开盒盖，里面装着两个钻石胸针。丘比特弓箭系列。

　　他一时没反应过来：“无缘无故送东西给我干什么？”

　　“哄你呀。”Leo理所当然地说。

　　“那为什么要送这个？”还是没想通。

　　Leo在手机上点了几下，朝刘昊然晃了晃：“礼尚往来，唔准唔开心。”刘昊然定眼一看，界面是他们的对话框，背景图案是他发给Leo的那张箭靶emoji。

　　Leo邀功似的说道：“这个还不是当季款，我找得很辛苦的……”

　　刘昊然剑眉一挑：“你找的？”

　　“……我让秘书姐姐找的。”气势即刻萎靡了。

　　“小吴生劳苦功高、居功至伟，在下不胜感激、却之不恭。”说罢，刘昊然还抱拳作了个揖。

　　Leo抗议道：“你能不能不要连用那么多成语啊，体谅一下ABC好吗。”

　　刘昊然胡乱地揉了一把Leo的发顶：“就是谢谢啦。”

　　“我知道你最近都在为学校的事烦恼，整天都愁眉苦脸的，好久没看见你笑啦。”Leo伸手，戳着刘昊然的嘴角往上提，“明明笑起来也不难看，多点笑嘛。”

　　“只是不难看而已啊？”刘昊然故作失望，抓住Leo双手，报复般地挠他腰侧。

　　怕痒的Leo唯有姿态极为不雅地边扭曲边闪避：“好看啦，仅次于我的好看，哎呀比我还好看啦……”

　　二人嬉闹够了，双双躺倒在草坪上，断断续续地说着话，内容避无可避地谈到新丧的几位大佬。

　　黄志诚当然什么都查不出了。Leo的ins、私家车的行程记录、甜品店的监控，无一不是完美的alibi；至于证明Leo是幕后主使的证据，更是一片空白。既无人证又无物证，Leo和这几位的死亡或失踪，在法理上可谓是大缆也扯不到一起。

　　这些Leo都有十足的把握。至于无意中为他的不在场证据作了证的刘昊然又是什么看法呢？

　　“你觉得幕后黑手是谁啊？”

　　“我对社团的事务又不了解，怎么知道是谁。”刘昊然责怪地瞥了Leo一眼，“不过我猜是被他们挡了财路的人吧。”

　　Leo转了个身，仰头问道：“有传闻说是我杀了他们诶，你信不信？”

　　刘昊然眼都不眨，坚定地否决：“不信。”

　　“为什么呀？”其实重要的不是“信不信”，而是“为什么”。

　　“我怕你听完原因之后会打我。”

　　Leo大度地豁免道：“你讲，大不了把胸针还给我。”

　　“因为我觉得……”刘昊然小心翼翼地组织着语言，“剁根手指你都呕到天昏地暗，哪里还有那个胆量杀人。”

　　你听听，刘昊然清高自负、看不起人，还不自知，I told you so.

 


	20. Chapter 20

　　虽然没有任何足以指证Leo的证据，但社团内凡是稍微有点智商的人都知道，毫无疑问，那四位就是被Leo干掉的。霎时间，社团内部人人自危。

　　所以，当不止一个人提出要重启不夜城项目时，其余人均表示全力支持。

　　“几位叔父新丧，大兴土木的工程还是先歇一歇吧。”Leo出人意料地拒绝了，理由还显得格外具备人文主义关怀精神。

　　“虽说他们几个过身了我们都很难过，但生意还是要做的嘛，吴生。”

　　“关于生意的问题我也考虑过。他们几位原来下辖的堂口和业务，都需要重新找人接手。”

　　一席话引起会议室内的暗流涌动。众人脸上流露出难以掩饰的兴奋。

　　“目前我计划是这样的……”

　　总而言之，那四人的生意重新分配，一半归社团直属，其余的主要分给原本实力一般但比较听话的几家，还有些零碎项目则近乎均分——太公分猪肉，人人有份。

　　只拿了边角料的刘永孝觉得自己更似分得了一块鸡肋。

　　“我知道可能有的叔伯会对这样的安排有意见，不过接下来我们社团还有不夜城这个大project。只要大家齐心，财源滚滚绝对不是问题。”坐在最上位的Leo不忘安抚承诺道。

　　得了便宜的人都纷纷捧场地称赞吴生英明。

　　“我们中国有句古话，‘一朝天子一朝臣’。我想，现在是时候洗牌重新开始了。”

　　Leo已经非常成功地传递了“顺我者昌，逆我者亡”的信息，至于各位愿不愿意接收，就取决于有几多的本事和几大的勇气了。

 

　　收下Leo送的两个胸针后，刘昊然认为自己有必要像普通情侣那样回赠点礼物。至于送什么……在他印象中，Leo好像挺喜欢双C这个品牌的。在咨询过负责小吴生大部分采购工作的秘书姐姐并得到肯定答复后，刘昊然决定亲力亲为去挑个礼物。

　　脑子里明明想着去Chanel，结果身体记忆却如常拐进了对面的LV。面对店员“刘公子我们最近入了些新款哦”的热情招待，毫无（在此）购物打算的刘昊然甚为尴尬。走又不是留又不是，唯有随手买了件白T，然后在店员诡异且失望的目光中落荒而逃。

　　大概是秘书姐姐事先打过招呼，在这间不多光顾的品牌店内，刘昊然仍然享受到vvip等级的服务。

　　“按照小吴生平时的喜好，帮我挑几件饰品。”其实他也拿不准Leo的品味，纯粹寄希望于奢侈品牌员工的职业修养。

　　店员很快捧来满满一盘的闪闪发光体，金银璀璨，戒指颈链手镯手链一应俱全。

　　刘昊然几近选择困难症发：“你觉得哪样好？”

　　店员立即开展对Coco Crush系列戒指的热烈推荐。

　　戒指？会不会太dramatic……

　　见刘昊然还在犹豫，sales又加重两钱攻势：“这款的风格很百搭，作为日常配饰是再合适不过的。”

　　“日常配饰？”

　　大概是看明白了刘昊然的纠结所在，店员疯狂点头应和：“当然。就是普通的accessories，本身没有特殊纪念意义的。”

　　“那就它了。”刘昊然指着盘中的白18k金戒指拍板道，然后又问，“陈小姐之前有没有在你们这里挑中过东西？”

 

　　经过秘书座位的时候，刘昊然双手呈上了店员说“陈小姐上次来的时候只剩下展品所以她没买”的山茶花耳环。

　　秘书姐姐眉开眼笑：“这么客气啊，Turbo哥。”

　　“感谢、感激、感恩。”刘昊然握拳轻敲心脏处，“以后还要请秘书姐姐多多帮忙。”

　　“好说。”陈秘书比了个OK手势，“进去吧，吴生刚开完会，在里面。”

　　刘昊然推门入内，直接坐在Leo办公桌的边上。原本专注于电脑屏幕的Leo连人带椅地转向刘昊然，调侃道：“稀客大驾光临，所为何事？”

　　“前来进贡。”刘昊然摇了摇戒盒，隆而重之地打开。

　　Leo举起戒指，从圈孔处望刘昊然：“这么快就想套牢我啦？”

　　“Sales在hard sell，就买了。”关于这一点，刘昊然倒是诚实。

　　“听起来好勉强喔。”Leo扁着嘴将戒指放回首饰盒内，推回给刘昊然，“不要了。”

　　“真是不要？”

　　“不要。”

　　刘昊然故作惋惜地叹气：“既然小吴生不肯要，那我唯有送给别人咯。”

　　Leo也不说话，只是静静地瞪他，但头顶上空仿佛漂浮着黑体加粗的“你敢？！”的影视特效。

　　“把左手伸出来。”刘昊然偷笑道。

　　“不伸。”

　　“伸啦～”

　　Leo不耐烦地将手向前一甩：“又想怎样啊？”

　　“就送给我男朋友了。”

　　边说着，刘昊然边牵过Leo的左手，将戒指缓缓套入食指。

　　“你这招好老土哦。”Leo竖起手掌，左右端详着，对刘昊然皱眉道。

　　刘昊然无不自豪：“桥唔怕旧，最紧要受。”

　　经历了强烈且深刻的认知冲击，平复后的刘昊然认真地思量过，一个杀伐果断、翻手为云覆手为雨的社团坐馆，会在你面前扭计诈娇，会对你细语甜笑——那些柔情蜜意，连带附赠的牵手拥抱亲吻，无论是真心还是假象，都足够enchanting。

 


	21. Chapter 21

　　社团名下那个原本生意一般的mall最近开了家网红饮品店，每天都大排长龙，顺便带旺了整个场。Leo龙颜大悦，硬是要拉着刘昊然去凑热闹。经过漫长且毫无意义的等待之后，终于轮到两人点单。说是要唱散纸充八达通，Leo主动买了单，在他从荷包抽出一张五百的同时，一张白色的纸条飘飘摇摇地从荷包落到地上。

　　刘昊然拾起一看，是他当初开给车行的支票。

　　“怎么还留着？”怪不得他户头里的钱没少，原来一直留着没有兑。

　　Leo从刘昊然手中抽回支票，脸不红气不喘地说：“以备不时之需。”

　　“持票人又不是写你的名字，你怎么入？”

　　Leo睥他：“你管我。”又支使着刘昊然去取饮料。

　　“就快到期了，我重新开一张给你。”坐定后，刘昊然往书包里掏了几下，居然真的摸出了支票簿。这种东西他通常不会随身带的，但不知道为什么，今天出门前偏偏鬼使神差地将它扔进了书包。

　　“才不稀罕咧。”

　　“呐。”

　　嘴上说着不要，身体却诚实地接过崭新的支票。Leo指着金额栏，说：“没填金额的喔。”

　　刘昊然大方地将笔递给他：“任你填。”

　　“会不会是空头支票呀？”

　　“那你想填多少，5201314？”

　　Leo严肃道：“46709394。”

　　“……”调戏不成反被骂的刘昊然哑口无言。

　　“先欠着吧。”Leo在车行的支票上打了个叉，连带新的那张一同塞回荷包，“你哄得我高兴了，我就收着它不入；不高兴了，就做掟煲费啦。”

　　“如果你是因为社团的事不高兴，那我也无能为力啊。”

　　“这几天还好，都是在空调房里和银行的人扯皮。迟些时候可能还要出去看地。天时暑热，惨过上刑。”

　　刘昊然真诚地建议：“记得涂防晒。”

　　Leo连白眼都懒得分给他，专心致志地吸着杯底的珍珠。

 

　　估摸着他爸是去了巡场抑或是谈生意，刘昊然到家后径直上了楼。路过书房时，发现刘永孝居然意外在家，还和蔼慈祥地朝他招手：“拍完拖回来了。过来，给你看点东西。”

　　汗毛倒竖的刘昊然凑近电脑屏幕一看，除了大堆的数字，全是“庄”“让”“赔率”之类的字眼——分明是各式各样的赌盘。

　　“今年打不打八号风球都有开盘？服了，还真是什么都能赌……”刘昊然边赞叹着边把页面往下拉，旋即见到“中大下任校长评选”的赌盘。

　　他为难地望向刘永孝：“Insider dealing，违反职业道德的诶。”

　　刘永孝惊了：“刘主席、刘会长，你读书读傻了？平时smuggle斩人你眼都不眨，现在才来和我讲道德？”

　　理亏的刘昊然摸了摸鼻尖，问：“大庄是谁？”

　　刘永孝不说话，定定地看着他。

　　“Leo？”刘昊然马上反应过来，“爸，你还想顶风作案？”

　　“再赚不到钱，我们都要喝粥水。”

　　好咯。

　　“虽然外面都认为本地的这位呼声比较高，不过其实委员会和教师工会那边都比较倾向于鬼佬的这个。下个礼拜会正式公告的。”刘昊然指着屏幕上的名字讲解，稍作停顿，又说，“你也别一次过直接下注，分开几笔找些个大贪的中层庄家。说不定会有人胆搏胆不下注然后卷款走佬，这样还能砍掉几条下线呢。”

　　“想得真是周到。”刘永孝点头称道，“探到最近会有什么动静吗？”

　　“最大动静无非是准备搞不夜城咯。不过他顺口提了句银行，你知道是要和哪间银行合作什么吗？”

　　“应该是想拿下花旗追数的外判招标，还有其他几家社团在争。”

　　刘昊然举头望天花板，陷入深思：“投标的话……”

 

　　“吴生，你检查一下，可以的话我就送过去银行了。”陈秘书将刚从文印店取回的标书呈至Leo面前，请示道。

　　Leo大致翻了遍，没什么问题：“去吧。”

　　陈秘书从座位旁的侧柜里取出一个大号牛皮文件袋，装好标书，再将其装入手挽公文袋，方才出门；全然不知其一举一动皆被旁边的清洁工尽收眼底。

　　Leo不曾料想，截标日后的数日，他会收到来自银行的咆哮：“吴生，虽然说你们公司中标是十拿九稳，但是你们也不至于交份垃圾过来这么猖狂吧？那份所谓标书里面的内容乱七八糟、牛头不对马嘴，和我们招标的业务半点关系都没有。枉我之前还和阿head帮你们讲好说话。既然你们完全没有合作的诚意，那以后也别再找我们做生意了……”

　　标书？有问题？

　　Leo的头脑“嗡”的一下，宕机了。

　　不可能的，明明陈秘书出门之前自己还检查过的。

　　“陈秘书你进一进来。”Leo通过内线电话把人叫了进办公室，“你去银行送标书的时候，有发生什么异常或者意外吗？”

　　“意外？”陈秘书沉吟道，“差不多走到银行大厦的时候，有贼抢我手袋，但被我追回来了。”

　　闻此，Leo的呼吸急促了几分：“那你后来有没有检查过手袋？”

　　“里面的东西没有少。”

　　“标书呢？”

　　“当然没事了，连装标书的纸袋封口都是完好。我怕夜长梦多，就赶紧……”陈秘书突然噤了声，惊惶地捂住嘴，“吴生，不会是……”

　　Leo单手撑额，闭着眼，喃喃道：“标书被人换了。”

 


	22. Chapter 22

　　标书被换这件事，Leo认为只有两种可能性：要么是外敌，要么是内鬼。争夺这次投标的社团不止他们一家，同行如敌国，要是真的别家抢生意抢上门了倒也不稀奇。但就算主谋策划的是外人，要知道送标书的时间和标书的包装，必须要有自己社团内部的人员接应。如此一来，又绕回“内鬼”上面。

　　陈秘书本人？不可能。她跟了Daddy那么多年，公事私事都经她的手，要反水的话一早反了，用不着等到这时候。下属的堂口？被新提携上来的几家没有这个闲工夫，况且刚演完杀鸡儆猴，其他几家不至于不怕死到这个程度。那就剩下他们直属这一系里的人了……

　　不对，其余几家确实都是那么鹌鹑吗？尚且存疑。正所谓“无声狗咬死人”，安静过头，反而更显可疑，比如刘永孝。话说回来，那天他模模糊糊地好像和刘昊然提起过银行的事，该不会这么凑巧吧……

　　算了，抓内鬼也不急在一时，放长线钓大鱼，他总会露出马脚的。既然这笔生意没了，就要在别处赚回来，还是着力搞不夜城的项目比较实际。

　　怀抱这样的想法，Leo开始了项目前期的实地考察。炎炎夏日，亲历亲为地跑遍港九新界。路面温度四五十度，车内室内温度二十度，冷热交替，一撞，居然发高烧了。

　　烧得周身骨痛，躺在床上，Leo奋力调动起暂时还冷静清醒的脑细胞，在手机上输入一行字。

 

　　今日一早，Leo在聊天软件上发来了一串意味不明的字符，令刘昊然莫名其妙地回了个问号；大半堂课过去，对方依然没有回音。

　　趁着课间休息，满腹疑惑的刘昊然干脆打了个电话：“少爷，你找我什么事？”

　　“我没找你啊。”电话彼端的Leo有气无力地说，“可能按错了吧。”

　　“你的声音怎么这样的？”

　　“发烧。”

　　“你家里有没有人照顾你？”问完刘昊然都自觉这是废话，除了佣人，吴家还能有什么人在。

　　“庄叔准备回社团，有菲佣姐姐。”果不其然。

　　虽然刘永孝是个不着家的人，但凡自己病了，他好歹也会问句“要不要我在家陪你”或者交代“有事一定要call我”。刘昊然想象了一下，几千呎的别墅里，平日呼风唤雨的Leo此时却连个嘘寒问暖的人都没有，未免有些凄凉。于是他问：“那我过来？”

　　“……”Leo含糊地吐出几个不成词句的音节，自顾自地挂了电话。再打过去，已经关机了。

　　刘昊然盯着手机屏幕，琢磨不出个所以然，索性收拾好自己的家当，从后门溜出课室。

 

　　开门见到刘昊然的瞬间，Leo立即“砰”地把实木房门关上。要不是刘昊然退得快，肯定撞到鼻梁。

　　房间内传出一阵兵荒马乱的怪异声响，经典的临急抱佛脚型整理房间的音效。

　　然而不到半分钟，门又开了。

　　拖着病体、穿着睡衣的Leo明显是放弃挣扎：“算了，你进来吧。”

　　房间是个大套间，还连着书房；不至于很乱，但能看出主人是个不太爱收拾的青少年。

　　克制地打量了一番，刘昊然拾起桌面的探热计往Leo额头一测，吓得几乎手软：“39度半，天，你快着火了吧。”

　　Leo可怜兮兮地点头：“Burning inside.”

　　“看医生了吗？”

　　“张医生来过，开了药，说明天再不退烧就要打针。”Leo一头栽在床上，松软的床铺带着人弹了两弹。

　　“你都烧得不清不楚了，还看文件？”刘昊然眼疾手快地从被褥和枕头的夹角处抽出一个文件夹，“没收了。快点睡觉。”

　　Leo扯过被子蒙住大半张脸，两只水汪汪的大眼眨呀眨：“唱摇篮曲给我听。”

　　刘昊然笑他不识天高地厚：“我唱了你大概要失眠三天。”

　　“那你爱干什么干什么，等下记得叫醒我吃药。”

 

　　沾了床，方才还强打着精神和刘昊然说话的Leo很快睡熟了。以防他闷死自己，刘昊然将被子拉下来掖好，又摸了摸Leo的额头，烫得可以煎鸡蛋。找菲佣要来了退热贴（幸好还未过期）帮Leo贴上，无事可做的刘昊然开始漫步游览房间，其中着重欣赏了书柜藏书。

　　将Leo带病批阅的那个文件夹放回书桌上，不经意撞到了鼠标，电脑显示器亮了，刘昊然这才发现之前电脑一直处于待机状态。

　　屏幕上赫然是社团本月的出入货记录。

　　状似不经意地望了不到一秒，刘昊然果断地按熄了显示屏的开关。

 

　　“Leo，Leo，起来了，够钟吃药了。吃完再睡。”

　　按照张医生留下的处方，刘昊然依时叫醒Leo吃药。Leo晕乎乎地倚在床头，接过药丸就往嘴里塞，也不管刘昊然给他递什么。

　　Leo面朝刘昊然的方向，半闭着眼对空气发问：“你要不要回去？”

　　“你想不想我回去？”

　　“……”

　　刘昊然帮他拍松枕头，重新在床边的椅子坐下：“我不走，你继续睡吧。”

　　Leo满意地滑回被窝里。

 

　　待Leo再次睁开眼，日头已经有点偏西。刘昊然正坐在床边看书，似乎保持着这个姿势一下午没动。

　　伸了个懒腰，Leo揉着惺忪的睡眼，问：“你今天没有课？”

　　刘昊然收起书本，不以为意地说：“走堂了。”

 　　“学生会主席带头走堂，bad model.”

　　“是good BF就行了。”

　　闻言，Leo湊上前，“mua”一声地亲在刘昊然嘴唇。

　　“你嘴唇好干，多喝热水。”刘昊然边说边扭头拿床头柜上的水杯，惹得Leo气鼓鼓地瞪他，但依然乖乖地灌了大半杯水。

　　“我叫厨房煲了粥，拿上来给你。”

　　刘昊然捧着东西回来时，Leo已经将自己打理妥当，坐在桌边晃着腿等他。

　　“你们家的菲佣姐姐们不行啊。叫煲白果腐竹粥，没有白果；叫煲皮蛋瘦肉粥，又没有皮蛋。”砂锅盖一掀，鲍鱼鸡丝粥。

　　“平时少在家里吃饭，更少病，是这样的啦。”Leo拿匙羹搅拌着热气腾腾的粥，抬头望刘昊然，“你吃了东西没有？”

　　“中午和她们一起吃了，不然显得你刻薄我。”刘昊然笑道，“小朋友发烧，长骨节。不过你够高了，最好别再长。”

　　Leo严正声明：“我成年了，才不是小朋友。”

　　“你在美国看病还是看儿科吧。”

　　被呛声的Leo唯有窘迫地骂：“小朋友你都搞，你变态啊。”

　　“有精神骂人，说明好转了。”刘昊然再用温度计探了探Leo前额，对结果颇为满意，“嗯，温度是降低了。既然嫌我变态，那我走咯。”

　　“走吧走吧。”Leo低头舀粥，敷衍道。

　　刘昊然愤而谴责：“你还真是过桥抽板诶。”

　　Leo埋进刘昊然怀内，软绵绵地蹭了蹭：“Thank you，板。”

 

　　确认刘昊然离开别墅后，Leo在电脑上打开了某个隐藏的程序，输入密码登录，开始观看监控录像的回放。

　　刘昊然永远不会知道，在关门的那半分钟里，Leo启动了房间里的监控系统。

　　画面中的人悠哉闲哉地在房间内踱步，规矩地做到“眼看手勿动”，直到他拿起了床头柜上的文件夹。

　　Leo紧张地凑前些许。

　　刘昊然连封面都没有翻开，不过是直接将它放到书桌上码好，却意外唤醒了停留在工作界面的电脑。

　　Leo屏住了呼吸。

　　只要往下滚动一行，就能看到社团未来一个月的提货安排。当然，时间地点都未必是真。

　　但刘昊然没有再碰过鼠标和键盘，只是毫不在乎地关掉显示屏，坐回床边，Leo甚至无法确认他到底看清了屏幕上的内容没有。

　　不心息的Leo将播放速度调高倍数，继续观看剩余的录像。然而，之后除了几次短暂的离开房间（估计要么是去放水要么是去吩咐菲佣干活），刘昊然几乎都黏在座位上看书看手机，间中还要帮睡得极其不安分的Leo掀被、盖被、换退烧贴。

　　千载难逢的机会，刘昊然却什么都没有翻看。好了，应该不会是他。

 


	23. Chapter 23

　　本期大讲堂的主讲是一位专攻中国古代史的知名学者，连刘昊然这个学金融的也对他有所耳闻。学者的水平相当对得起挤满大厅的听众，用现代企业的治理作比喻，讲古代国家的统治，旁征博引、深入浅出。说到国家和家族企业、信托、所有权和经营权的关系，刘昊然几乎要拍案叫绝：分明是在讲他们社团啊！他认为Leo很有必要过来听一听，不要真的皇帝上身，动辄“推出去斩了”。

　　说起Leo，今早通过电，太子爷退了烧，马不停蹄地回了社团开工，比刘华更劳模。

　　昨天从吴家出来的回程路上，刘昊然在心中爆了一万句粗口。

　　电脑里的那份出入货记录到底是怎么回事？是Leo真的烧得神志不清忘了关机，还是有意试探自己？如果真的是试探，那岂不是意味着Leo对他起了疑心？那么Leo是怀疑这次的标书事件和他有关，还是怀疑他从开始就动机不纯？难道Leo连发烧也是故意染病的？慢着，这未免太夸张了……

　　无数个问题盘绕在刘昊然的脑海中，想得他CPU爆炸。

　　如果Leo真的是设计试探他，那这一关姑且算是过了。接下来，接下来……先推个炮灰出来帮自己洗脱嫌疑吧。

　　听着批判专制的讲座，脑里却在谋划着如何让自己老豆坐上社团的龙椅，刘昊然觉得自己还真是分裂。

 

　　“吴生，捉到人了。”下属急急忙忙地闯入办公室汇报道，Leo分给他一个“说下去”的眼神，“是办公室里的清洁工，进档案室偷文件的时候被我们断正了。”

　　“审了吗？”

　　下属忙不迭地点头：“他承认收了对家的钱，之前标书的事也是他通水的。”

　　闻言，Leo不自觉地松了口气。私心而言，纵使起疑，但没有人希望自己的男朋友反自己。

　　“带他过来。”

　　很快下属便拖着人进来了。表面看不见什么伤痕，估计也是个贪财的软骨头，恐吓两下，打都不用打就全招了。手下们将人往地上一抛，那清洁工即跪着哆哆嗦嗦地求饶：“吴生，求你放过我吧。”

　　“知道你让我丢了多少钱的生意么？”

　　清洁工拼命地摇头，越缩越低，巴不得融入地面。

　　“现在我给个机会你戴罪立功。”Leo把手一挥，命左右将人从地面提起，与他平视，“我放不放过你，就要看你能不能帮我把钱赚回来咯。”

 

　　蒙上召唤，刘昊然又去了社团总部。自从和Leo搭上之后，他来这边的次数是直线飙升，一个月之内来的次数比以往一年加起来的还要多。陈秘书不在，没人通报，他也不费等待的心思，直接推门进了Leo的办公室。

　　Leo正在打电话，脸上是平日少见的温柔和放松，说着吴侬软语，连尾音都带着绵绵的甜。见刘昊然进来，他轻声细语地对那边哄了几句，才含笑挂了机。

　　“上海话？”刘昊然拉开办公桌前的座椅坐下，明知故问。

　　Leo肯定地点点头：“嗯哼。你又会？”

　　“会一两句。”

　　“哦？讲来听听。”

　　刘昊然下意识吐出那个最广为人知的词：“小赤佬。”

　　“……”Leo用上海话飞快地咒骂了一句（刘昊然没听清），并随手揉了个纸团扔向刘昊然。

　　待刘昊然将纸团捡回，展开摊平压回桌面，Leo才撩他：“不好奇我在跟谁聊哦？”

　　“讲上海话的，除了吴太还能是谁。”这种用小脑都想得到的事情，刘昊然是一点都不好奇。

　　Leo的食指左右摆动着，眯眼道：“难讲哦，说不定我有个青梅竹马的同乡呢。”

　　刘昊然一愣。差点忘记，在回港做社团坐馆之前，Leo只是一个高中生。他在香港没朋友，不代表他在纽约没朋友——同乡的富家子弟一起长大，再正常不过。但是对青梅竹马说话至于这么柔情似水咩……

　　“喂，刘昊然。”见眼前人出神的异常模样，Leo提高声调叫唤道，“傻咗？”

　　“因为我突然发现，原来我也有危机感。”回过神来的刘昊然认真且郑重地回答。

　　Leo“噗哧”一声笑了：“骗你的，是我Mummy啦。”

　　“那你打算什么时候向令堂介绍一下我？”

　　“看你表现咯。”Leo抿嘴笑着，神神秘秘地举手握拳，“我们来猜包剪揼。”

　　刘昊然不知他在唱哪出戏，唯有茫然但配合地出招。

　　两人出的手势如同镜像，导致诡异地连平八局，直到第九局方才分出胜负。

　　“你输了。”Leo看着自己出剪的右手，无不得意。

　　刘昊然持续迷茫：“所以？”

　　Leo将手旁的文件夹往刘昊然面前一推：“就要听我话啦。”

　　“什么东西来的……”刘昊然好奇地翻了两页，租约？

　　“最近收了间写字楼附近的铺。再租出去的话，你说租给什么商家好？”

　　刘昊然理所当然地回答：“谁出的租金多就租给谁咯。”

　　Leo再次扔出纸团：“你这是用肺来说话。”

　　“这种地段……”敏捷地闪开攻击，刘昊然看了地址，在脑海里勾勒出附近的地图，“咖啡店咯，starbucks或者costa之类的。”

　　Leo一锤定音：“所以交给你负责啦。”

 


	24. Chapter 24

　　和几家cafe洽谈了一天，品尝了过多的咖啡和西饼，刘昊然能感受到自己的血管里正奔腾流动着汹涌澎湃的咖啡因和糖分。

　　凌晨时分，他躺在自己的床上，思维活跃、心情亢奋，眼光光等天光。

　　今夜无人入眠。

　　罪魁祸首当然不能幸免。

　　咖啡因上脑的刘昊然翻身下床，收拾好行装，从车库里推出他那辆n年不开一次的机车，毅然一骑绝尘地飙上山。

 

　　接到刘昊然电话时，Leo以为发生了什么十万火急的要事，导致要在这个钟数通话，结果对方只是没头没脑地说：“你下来。”

　　“现在？”Leo看向墙上的时钟，错愕地问。

　　“现在。”

　　“下来干什么？”

　　“去看星星。”Leo将手机移离耳边，反复确认着屏幕上的名字，以弄清这天马行空一般的话到底是出自谁人之口。

　　“光污染这么严重，有什么好看的。”

　　“去没有光污染的地方看。”

　　话毕，一颗碎石击中房间窗户，尖锐的防盗警报霎时响得惊天动地。

　　Leo手忙脚乱地关掉警报，冲手机怒骂：“刘昊然你有病啊？！”

　　“来嘛～天文台说今晚有流星。”

　　“哎呀算我怕了你了。”Leo忿忿地挂掉电话。

　　换好衣服走出露台，俯视站在草坪上翘首以盼的刘昊然，Leo突然有感而发：“好像罗密欧与朱丽叶哦。”

　　“你是朱丽叶？”

　　“你才是朱丽叶。”

　　“谁站在阳台上谁就是咯。”刘昊然张开双臂，无惧骨折的风险，英勇建议，“你跳下来，我接住你。”

　　“这种高危动作，没有专人指导还是免了。”心算着到地面的距离，Leo果断关窗，退回室内，从大门步出。

　　站在机车旁，刘昊然才意识到问题：“只有一个头盔。”然后将它塞给Leo。

　　Leo抱着那个“唯一”的头盔，满脸难以置信。

　　“平时少开，又不载人。系咁嘎啦，好出奇啊？”

　　一点都不出奇。Leo乖巧地戴好头盔，跨上后座。

　　“坐稳，抱紧。”在刘昊然的提示下，后座人将手环上他的腰，箍实。

　　在呼啸的风声中，Leo扯开喉咙问：“去边啊？”

　　刘昊然的声音被吹得有点破碎：“去海边。”

 

　　也许同是为了观看流星，海滩上早已有几队人马占据了有利地形，扎好营，点着篝火，静待天外来客光临。两人选了根和篝火距离适中的树干残木坐下，Leo仰头望向不甚晴朗的天空，并不乐观：“是不是真的能看见流星的啊。”

　　“求天公作美咯。”

　　对于刘昊然无所谓的态度，Leo一针见血地指出：“我觉得流星根本不是point，你只是失眠想拉我来共沉沦。”

　　被拆穿的刘昊然心虚地摸了摸鼻尖。

　　“你今晚好high棚啊。”Leo捂嘴打了个呵欠，“快点和我吹水，不然我等下就睡着了。”

　　吹水……借此机会，刘昊然问出那个从Leo回港的第一天他就想知道的问题：“你现在回来了，那在美国的学业怎么办，不读大学了吗？”

　　“不知道。先gap一年，其余的……到时候再算吧。”Leo全然一副望天打卦、见步行步的样子。

　　“反正我个人认为，每个年龄段都有该做的事情咯。其次，读大学还蛮好玩的。”

　　“比如？”

　　刘昊然绞尽脑汁想了一轮，闪现的image全是无穷无尽的pre、拖堂的教授、塞爆投诉的学生会邮箱，只好找借口：“要亲身体会才能feel到的。”

　　“说真的，不如我留在香港读大学咯？上次去过你学校，真的挺不错，可以考虑一下。”在香港读大学，除了港大就是中大，无缘由地，刘昊然觉得港大更适合Leo。

　　“想做我师弟？”

　　“亲上加亲嘛，表哥。”Leo还没有放弃这个gag。

　　纵然在夏天，入夜后海边的温度并不高，起风时甚至能令人感受到凉意。刘昊然从黑色的背包里取出一张印有TL字样的羊毛毯，披在二人肩上。

　　Leo发现新大陆一样地指着字母：“这款我也有一张诶，不过印的是LW。”

　　刘昊然才思敏捷：“Lau & Wu？”

　　“自作多情。难道你这张还是Turbo & Leo？”

　　“你要这样解读的话我也是不介意的。”

　　Leo介意，于是终结了这个话题：“喝了一天咖啡，决定好租给哪个品牌了吗？”

　　“没有。但是我已经不想再这样灌咖啡了，和直接往血管里注射没什么区别。”

　　“那就随便签一家咯。”

　　“这么儿戏？”刘昊然的小白鼠算是白做了。

　　“反正又赚不了什么大钱。”Leo将毛毯裹紧了一些，“不过如果你想handle serious的大project，也不是不可以。”

　　“……多谢夹盛惠。”

 

　　“Leo，日出啦。醒醒，Leo，看日出了。”

　　听到刘昊然的呼喊，Leo不情愿地挣扎着睁开双眼——昨晚两人说着话，他不知不觉地睡着了，不知道睡了多久。

　　海平面上冒出小缕红光，渐渐地，红色的半圆越升越高，变成完整的圆，颜色也随之转为橙黄。

　　Leo维持着挨在刘昊然肩上这个姿势，注视着那个悬浮的咸蛋黄，率先打破了静谧的氛围：“我发现，你几乎只在叫醒我的时候才会叫我名字。”

　　刘昊然肩膀一僵，皆因他本人倒是从来没有注意到这一点。

　　Leo坐直身，舒展着筋骨：“昨晚有没有看见流星？”

　　“多云，没有。”

　　“Pity.”话虽如此，Leo的话语里却没有多少遗憾的意味，“日出看完了，回去啦。”

　　“要不要一起吃早餐？”

　　“浑身都是沙，我比较想冲凉换衫诶。”

　　刘昊然大脑突然短路，口不择言：“去我家吧，有衣服合你穿的。”

 

　　进了刘家，尽管刘昊然说“随便坐”，但在沙滩坐了一晚，蹭了一身沙的Leo宁愿选择站立。主人跑了上楼拿衣服备浴室，不适时造访的客人只好原地等候。

　　“你今……”下楼后，看清这个背影不属于自己儿子的刘永孝九秒九噤声。

　　Leo僵硬地回过头，僵硬地微笑：“刘Uncle，早晨。”

　　“……早晨。”显然，刘永孝尚未消化好“Leo Wu晨早独自出现在刘家”这一现状。

　　沉默，尴尬，不知所措。

　　平日里明争暗斗的二人首次在思想上获得同步：刘昊然怎么还不出现？！

　　“我帮你拿了套衫裤，你……”发现客厅里不止Leo一人时，刘昊然和数分钟前的刘永孝一模一样，果断收声。

　　原本凝固的气氛大有结冰的趋势。

　　三人面面相觑。

　　“我带你上去。”刘昊然硬着头皮击碎结界，牵过Leo冲上楼，落荒而逃。

　　沐浴更衣后，Leo仔细打量着身上的白色西装外套，评价道：“这件衣服不像你风格。”

　　“我都想不明白当初为什么会买。买回来之后也就穿了一次。”刘昊然坦言，“你穿得好看，keep着吧。”

　　“切，我穿麻包袋都好看。”

　　看着对方低头专心整理衣袖，刘昊然突然开口唤道：“Leo.”

　　被点名的人抬头：“嗯？”

　　“没事，叫一下你而已。”

 


	25. Chapter 25

　　“我系Leo Wu，边个够我酷……”副驾驶位上的Leo双手乱舞，跟着电台播放的音乐rap歌，显然心情很靓。【BGM：[性感阿祖，在线rap歌](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26430728)】

　　“Daniel Wu啊。”手把方向盘的刘昊然纠正道。

　　“多嘴。”Leo故意调大音量，手势挥动得更为夸张。

　　“好彩你的马仔看不见你这个样子，不然就丢架了。”现在凡是他们出街，Leo都很少带保镖，有时直接由刘昊然开车，连司机也免了。

　　“免费给你看limited edition，好好珍惜啦。”

　　目的地是位于大埔的狗场。这个狗场是社团新买入的物业，准确来说，是Leo借助那名“双面间谍”清洁工的通水，从对家手上硬生生抢来的生意。据说对家大佬看中了这个狗场很久，惨遭Leo截胡，被气得扎扎跳。

　　虽然狗场的位置偏僻，但是内部犬舍设施齐全完善，饲养管理都由专人打理到位，无论藏獒抑或吉娃娃，每只狗都养得龙精虎猛、油光水滑，也难怪对家虎视眈眈。

　　Leo笑看被关在笼中的柴犬，用手肘撞了撞刘昊然：“和你好像哦。”

　　“……我就不能单纯像个人么。”

　　刚被饲养员放出笼牢的柴犬又落入Leo的魔掌，未呼吸够自由的空气即被乱揉了一通。

　　看Leo和那坨圆碌碌的毛茸茸“sit”“手手”“good boy”地玩得不亦乐乎，刘昊然大有“豪掷千金为搏红颜一笑”的错觉。皆因这个狗场的隐名老板，其实是他们家；卖出是为了将Leo的注意力转移到外敌身上，并没有赚到几个钱。

　　刘昊然蹲下，捋了两下毛，转头问Leo：“你有养狗？”

　　“有啊，在美国，金毛。”

　　“要不要带只回去养？”

　　“现在这么忙，哪有心思照顾。”Leo扁着嘴，狠狠地搓了一把狗头，然后恋恋不舍地收手，叫饲养员把柴犬带回去。

 

　　回程路上，刚开上大路不久，胎压监测就报了异常。刘昊然将车靠边泊停，下车查看，发现左后胎明显瘪了：“爆胎。”

　　Leo也下了车，站到他旁边，一同审视着车轮：“好端端怎么会爆胎的？”

　　“也不算好端端，出入狗场的那段路全是砂石，扎穿了也不奇怪。”刘昊然指着轮胎上沾染的泥沙碎石，解释道。

　　车上没有备胎也没有千斤顶，他们的位置又前不着村后不着店，Leo唯有认命地打电话班救兵。

　　电话打出不到五分钟，一辆风驰电掣的van仔即刹停在他们旁边。

　　“这么快？”

　　“不可能。”

　　原本懒散地挨着车身的二人瞬即警惕地站直。

　　Van仔的门一拉开，下来五个凶神恶煞的古惑仔，手持铁水管、棒球棍，一言不发地冲向他们。

　　二人对视，皆从对方脸上捕捉到霎那的慌乱与困惑。

　　下一秒，棍棒已经招呼到面前。

　　开片。

　　“Leo！回车里！”刘昊然闪避过对方的第一招，对着空气大喊。

　　“顾掂你自己啦！”一抽三的Leo在躲避攻击的同时，擒住其中一人的手腕，再用力一捏一扭，那人即在惨叫声中松开手握的棒球棍。Leo顺势夺过球棒，直接挥向那人的后尾枕——KO.

　　打倒了一人的刘昊然终于获得喘气的机会，他担忧地寻找着Leo的身影，生怕刚才的惨叫声是他发出的。从未见过Leo打架，在刘昊然心里，Leo顶多会些防身招式，根本不足以应对现在这种恶战。然而此时，刘昊然看见的，是一个全新且陌生的Leo——凛冽、凶狠，招招毒辣狠厉，使的全是直击要害、能夺人性命的死手。

　　刘昊然终于明白，为什么之前每次实行“武力镇圧”，Leo都打不过他——因为Leo从来没有认真和他过过招。

　　就在这个短暂的走神瞬间，对方的铁水管又招呼过来。刘昊然反应迟了半秒，额角生生受了一下，鲜血当即流下来。

　　几招过后，Leo钳住一人的手臂，正欲折断，那人高呼道：“吴生，我们老板不过是想请你去喝杯茶。”

　　“我没兴趣。”Leo冷笑着，手上又加重几分力。

　　然而专注说话的他完全忽略了原本对打的另外一人。

　　下一秒，Leo感觉颈部被扎了一针。

　　“恐怕这轮不到你决定。”

　　在世界变成一片黑暗之前，Leo见到刘昊然直接用铁水管撂倒一人，杀气腾腾地朝他的方向步近。

　　哇，原来刘昊然也会有杀气的……半张脸都是血，真想帮他擦干净……

 

　　无心恋战，刘昊然也懒得讲分寸，提着棒球棍就往对方身体上的薄弱处殴，狂风骤雨般地打得二人毫无还手之力。留守van仔的司机见情况不妥，三十六计走为上计，溜之大吉，顺带碾爆了掉落在地的针剂，使人无从辨认。

　　“Leo？Leo！”刘昊然抱住人晃了几下，软绵绵的，没醒。FUCK. 怎么办？会不会是被打了什么毒针？有没有生命危险？

　　冷静，刘昊然，动脑。标参而已，不会用什么致命毒药，不要吓自己。Calm down，不要乱，找帮手。

　　将Leo抱回后座安置好，刘昊然挨着车门，掏出手机拨通电话，同时不忘死盯着动弹不得的手下败将们：“庄叔，我觉得你有必要亲自过来。”

　　等庄叔班马到来后，面对的是五个姿势扭曲地瘫在地上、气若游丝的古惑仔，躺在房车后排昏迷不醒的小吴生，还有像头护食恶狼一样守在车旁的刘昊然。

　　“Turbo，到底怎么回事？” 

　　“庄叔你自己问他们吧。”刘昊然疲倦地将染血结块的刘海拨到一旁，说，“派几辆车给我，我先送Leo去医院，不知道他们给他打了什么针。”

　　“你们几个，听Turbo哥安排。”闻言，庄叔连忙配合地分派任务，“你们几个，将这几条粉肠搬上车。”

　　Leo被送了去张医生的私家医院，抽血验伤，从头照到尾，能做的检查都做了遍。结果出来，说只是被打了普通的麻醉药，等下会自然醒；除此之外，身体健康，无病无痛。

　　听完张医生的诊断，一直绷紧精神的刘昊然终于松弛下来，肾上腺素作用消退，这才感到额头上被护士包扎过的伤口开始作痛。

　　张医生一把拍下他往伤口探去的手，唰唰地开了张检查单：“倒是你。一场来到，顺便照下脑，看有没有被敲成内伤。”

　　乱七八糟地照了一堆片，待刘昊然回到病房时，Leo已经醒了。他拍了拍床边，示意刘昊然坐下，然后捏着他的下巴，前后左右上下地仔细端详了一番，许久才讲出一句：“好彩没破相。”

　　刘昊然累得嘴角都扬不起，不在同一频道地通报：“张医生说你要留院观察一晚。”

　　Leo隔空抚着刘昊然额上的纱布，怜惜地问：“痛不痛？”

　　“你没事就行了。”刘昊然抓住Leo的手，握紧扣在掌心内，“以后出街还是带保镖吧。”

 

　　庄叔刚拧开病房门锁，挤进了半个身位，但见Leo做了个噤声的手势，指指陪护床上睡着的刘昊然又指指门外，他即会意地重新退出去。

　　把门关好，来到室外，Leo压低声问：“人抓齐了吗？”见庄叔点头，Leo追问道：“谁派来的？”

　　庄叔平静地说：“我。”

　　Leo难以置信地瞪大了眼，震惊得不能言语。他绝不相信庄叔会背叛他，但到底事出何因，会令庄叔先斩后奏。

　　“大埔的狗场，我后来再往深处查，发现卖主和阿孝……似乎有点私交。”庄叔拿出平板，向Leo展示了几张照片和文件影印件，“加上你之前提过，对Turbo不是很放心。”

　　“那你不告诉我？”

　　“吴生，你一旦知道了，反应不够真，他就不会信了。”

　　Leo一愣，今天他打架时用的招式全是令对手非死即残的，扑街，暴露本性了。

　　“不管他伯爷如何，Turbo可是很紧张你的。那几个二打六说，看见你晕倒之后，Turbo就好像爆了seed那样，将人家脚都打断了。患难见真情，演不来的。”说实话，尽管有心理准备，但庄叔去到现场时也被几个临记的伤残程度吓得不轻。

　　Leo将今天的情景在脑海里过来一遍，似乎找不到话语反驳，唯有警告：“庄叔，下不为例啊。”

　　“也没有‘下’的必要了吧。”

　　“你打算怎么处置那群人？”

　　庄叔微笑道：“这一世都不会再见面的小人物，吴生就没必要操心了。”

 

　　刘昊然浅眠，在庄叔开门的时候，他便醒了，不过是没有睁开眼。病房隔音做得很好，完全听不到外面在谈什么，但也无非是有没有抓齐人、打算怎么处置，都不是什么大件事。

　　而刘昊然本人，正面临一道难题，一个直到今天他才意识到存在的重大问题。

　　他远比他想象中的更在乎Leo.

　　看见Leo倒下的瞬间，他的大脑一片空白，然后没有思考、没有判断，全凭直觉指挥，斩瓜切菜地打趴几人。后来见Leo昏迷不醒，那么几秒内，他慌张得近乎六神无主，直到他强迫自己的CPU重新运作，才逐渐镇静下来。

　　不应该，很不应该。他对Leo可以动心，但不可以失智。

　　感情一旦超出了理性的控制范围，这就很不妙了。

 


	26. Chapter 26

　　“你怎么搞成这样？被人爆缸了？”沉浮江湖几廿年，尽管风风雨雨见多了，但自己儿子头缠纱布的新造型着实吓了刘永孝一跳。

　　“你没有收到风？”见刘永孝难得地摇头，刘昊然不禁感叹Leo和庄叔的消息封锁做得滴水不漏，解释道，“Leo被人标参，我拦下了。”

　　刘永孝愕然，半晌才小心翼翼地设问：“有没有可能……是他设局试你？”

　　“不可能。”刘昊然干脆地否认，“第一反应骗不了人，他当时也懵了，还直接出了杀招。如果是设局，没必要做得这么尽。”

　　“现在这趟浑水真是越来越浊了。”

　　“是呀，内忧外患，太危险了。”原本挨着沙发靠背的刘昊然倏然坐直了身，“不行，爸，我觉得你要把幺叔叫回来。”

　　“无缘无故叫他回来，师出无名。”

　　刘昊然绞尽脑汁想了一轮，最后一锤定音：“让他回来结婚。”

 

　　刘永仁兵贵神速，一交接好泰国的生意，即刻携眷返港。飞机准时到达，在关口等了不久，刘昊然就看见刘永仁牵着一名紫发女子向自己走来。而在他的记忆中，在之前的ins照片里，他这位未来幺婶的发色明明还是深蓝的。

　　“幺叔，幺婶。”

　　紫发女子嫌弃地摆手：“婶婶声，太难听了，叫Miriam姐。”

　　“这么久没见，高咗靓仔咗喔。”刘永仁上下打量着侄子，赞许道。

　　“大家咁话。”

　　刘昊然敷衍的回应换来他幺叔的一记拍头：“痴线，三十几岁人，还能长高就怪了。”

　　在东拉西扯的闲谈中，三人走到停车场。见周遭无人，刘昊然才朝二人正色道：“这次麻烦你们了。”

　　Miriam笑言：“傻啦，自己人嘛。”

 

　　读小学初中时，刘昊然是无法理解他幺叔的。刘永仁出生时他们家已经发迹，好歹算是个少爷，但刘永仁的行事作风却和最底下的古惑仔无甚区别，一言不合就爆樽，次次开片都冲在最前面。

　　有一次和对家争地盘，刘永仁被斩中两刀，吓得手下急急忙忙地将人抬到附近公立医院的急诊室，当值护士正好就是Miriam。后来大概是刘永仁有意无意光顾急诊室的次数多了，缝针包扎疗伤聊出真感情，两人就挞着了，直到刘永孝对二十几岁仍处于中二期的幺弟忍无可忍，一怒之下将人发配到泰国。

　　离乡别井的刘永仁被迫挥泪斩情丝，却又在值机柜台惊喜再遇拖着行李箱等他的前女友。不知道是爱情的力量还是终于从漫长的中二期觉醒，刘永仁这几年脱胎换骨似的，将泰国的生意打理得井井有条，不单止保住了原有的业务，还开拓了新项目。

　　听完刘昊然分享的他幺叔幺婶的港片式爱情故事，Leo啧啧称赞：“Miriam姐好犀利哦，为爱闯天涯。不是人人都能像她那样，心口写着个‘勇’字就往前冲的。”

　　刘昊然点头认同：“我也觉得我幺叔捡到宝，太难得了。”

　　“话说回来，你们刘家的人不是大多都移民了吗，为什么仁哥还回香港结婚？”

　　“女方的亲戚朋友都在这边嘛。可能迟些还会在外国再搞一场，看他们决定。”刘昊然好像突然意识到什么，问，“对了，你刚才怎么称呼我幺叔的？”

　　“仁哥咯。”

　　“辈份不对了吧。”

　　Leo不解：“那应该怎样称呼？”

　　“跟我叫‘幺叔’啊。”刘昊然恬不知耻道。

　　“少来啦你。”Leo嗔怪地推了刘昊然一把，脸上的笑容迅速垮下，“不过好羡慕你们家哦，人丁兴旺，什么事都有个照应。”

　　刘昊然脱口而出：“你有我啊。”

　　“让你去谈个铺位，你都报复回来不让我睡觉。”Leo嫌弃地摇头，“靓仔没本心。”

　　“Sorry咯。”

　　闻言，Leo像泄了气一般，倒在刘昊然身上，额头顶在对方肩膀来回蹭着：“昊然，我好累啊。”

　　“那……劈炮唔捞了？”刘昊然顺毛捋着，哄小孩似的建议。尽管不现实，但其实这也不失为一种解决方法。Leo不干了，他们刘家也不用成天谋划着举大计，这样大家都犯不着累斗累。

　　Leo抬起头，直勾勾地望向刘昊然，平时明亮灵动的双眼里尽是疲倦：“我在这里没多少人可信的。昊然，你帮一下我，好不好？”

　　被Leo难得示弱的诚恳模样击中，刘昊然不禁心下一软：“……好。”

 

　　要说刘永仁回来单纯是为了结婚，Leo觉得，如果他真的信了，就是傻的。Leo估计，大概是刘永孝从刘昊然口中得知他被人标参的事情，一来怕死，二来发现会舍身救他的亲儿子靠不住，于是便匆匆忙忙地将幺弟召唤回来助阵。

　　虽然未知刘永仁到底有何能耐，但刘永孝沉不住气坐不住了，这是一定的，倒不算坏事。

　　社团例会开始前，Leo指着堆在桌上的外卖咖啡招呼道：“新租客请的，各位随便选，不用客气。”

　　落座的众人捧着咖啡杯，或吹气或啜饮，纷纷感叹难得招来了大方识做的新租客，小吴生真会做生意。

　　“你们这次赞错人了。”Leo轻笑道，“生意是昊然谈回来的，是他的功劳。”

　　一众高层的动作都定住了。

　　有人反应过来，问：“……Turbo？”

　　Leo挑眉反问：“你们还认识第二个‘Ho Yin’？”

　　人们纷纷将目光投向刘永孝，只见他不自在地举起咖啡杯喝了一口，遮住下半张脸的神情。

　　“他不是向来不沾手社团的生意的么……”不知是谁咬牙低语，但音量刚好能让每个人听见。

　　“人会变的嘛。说不定以前没兴趣，但是现在就有了呢。”Leo豁达地说道，“一句到尾，还是要谢谢刘Uncle教子有方。”

　　刘永孝无甚喜悦地接下夸奖：“小吴生客气了，那也是你知人善任。”

　　“诶，这点我倒是不谦虚地承认。所有接下来还有些生意，我觉得可以交给他handle。”反观Leo，眉开眼笑，“当然，不夜城的项目，我也为各位安排好合适的分工，先谢过各位叔伯到时的鼎力合作了。”

　　各怀心事的众人交换着眼神，发出附和的笑声。

　　“好了，我们入正题吧……”

 


	27. Chapter 27

　　“你看懂了吗？”

　　“没有。你呢？”

　　“我也不明白。”

　　二人站于艺术馆的展厅内，面对一幅笔触狂乱的巨型抽象画作，一头雾水。

　　“据说这个系列的随便一件作品，都能卖出八位数诶。”Leo摸着下巴，不解道，“不就几条彩色线嘛，为什么值这么多钱。”

　　“看是谁画的吧。毕加索画的几条线和我画的几条线可是差天共地。”刘昊然低头查看作品介绍，作者名字明显是一串非英文的字母，他才疏学浅，不会念。

　　“也未必。就像我们社团gallery里的收藏，画师未必十分有名，但卖出的价钱还是挺漂亮的。”

　　废话，因为那是money laundering啊。刘昊然简直要怀疑，说出这样的话，要么是Leo自己傻了，要么是当他刘昊然是傻的。

　　“说起gallery，迟些我想在那搞个慈善义卖。你到时看头看尾打点下，好不好？”Leo摇着刘昊然手臂，问。

　　先前应承过会帮忙，加之这次的理由如此冠冕堂皇，没有托手踭之理。刘昊然忙不迭地点头：“做善事，好事啊。”

　　“庄叔提议的，说不如做点善事改改运，顺便帮不夜城造势。我觉得还挺有道理的。”

　　“改运？你最近诸事不顺？”

　　“当然不顺啦。时不时就头晕身热，又差点被人标参；前段时间做生意被人截胡，最近还搞丢了一批货……”Leo大吐苦水，说到兴起处，却截住话头，挫败地叹了口气，“唉，算了，说了你也不知道。”

　　刘昊然当然知道。

　　因为那批消失的货，已经被他找到了。

 

　　刘家不养闲人，对外借口回来结婚的刘永仁也逃不过要干活的命运。刚巧他前脚回到香港，新一批泰国货后脚就出了问题，用刘永孝的话来说，解决这桩麻烦他可是“当仁不让”。

　　声称“让你见识一下你幺叔的手段”，刘永仁兴致勃勃地叫上侄子来围观。不知出于什么恶趣味，办事地点被刘永仁选址在一间旧剧院，知道的是审犯，不知道的还以为是观赏话剧表演。

　　还未开审，看着突然闪烁的手机屏幕，刘永仁大惊失色：“死火，不记得今天要去试衫。你幺婶夺命追魂call来了。”

　　“那这个怎么办？不审了？”刘昊然呆住了。

　　“当然审啊，全城都在刮这批货，还不……等等。”铃声即将响到歌尾，刘永仁不得已接了电话，同时脸上绽放出一个无谓的谄媚笑容，“喂，老婆？不是，没有，记得记得，在路上了，很快到了。嗯，等阵见。”而后又郑重地拍着刘昊然的肩：“交给你了。”

　　“我们家的生意我从来不出面的啊。”

　　“这里这么暗，看不见你的面的，你出声就行啦。反正我们的声音那么像，他们分不清的。”

　　听起来就很不靠谱。刘昊然连忙扯住刘永仁的衣角：“喂，幺叔！”

　　“哎呀，你自己执生啦，有事call我。我再不动身，你幺婶就要给我打毒针了。”刘永仁滚水渌脚地撤了。

　　在心里狂顶刘永仁的肺一万次也不足以泄愤，刘昊然还在犹豫是否也应该撤退，手下却将人带来了：“仁哥，人到了。”

　　“招呼人家坐下吧。”骑虎难下的刘昊然唯有顶硬上，压低声线问，“那批货是不是你偷藏起来了？”

　　“不是。”有嫌疑的拆家被两名肌肉大汉按坐在椅子上，配合正正投射下来的一束灯光，很有在舞台上表演独角戏的味道。

　　“你亲自验货，尝一下。”一名大汉捧来满满一盆白色粉状物，另一名大汉舀了一勺，捏住拆家的下巴，硬灌了进去。“什么味道？”

　　拆家“呸呸”地努力吐出口中残留的粉末，半晌才嗫嚅道：“……甜的。”

　　“为什么白色粉会是甜的？”见拆家低头不语，刘昊然猛地一拍座椅扶手，吓得他差点从椅子上弹起，“因为被你这条扑街混了奶粉啊！”

　　“你给我把面前的全部吸光。不说出那些货的下落，不许停。”

　　两名大汉十分识做地将拆家的头往盆里按，挣扎声、咳嗽声、干呕声、殴打声，乱七八糟的声音混杂在一起，吵耳得很。刘昊然皱着眉看表，估摸着等下是不是要将人送去洗胃。所幸，气息虚弱的拆家很快便扛不住了，颤颤巍巍地吐出几个词。

　　“仁哥，他说了。”

　　刘昊然在联系人里找出“Lau Wing Yan”，将地址发了过去，没好气地附赠一句“包审不包找，自己事情自己做”，对方即刻回复了一张“好巴打”的抱拳表情贴图。刘昊然有点庆幸，刘永仁是他爸的弟弟，而不是他的弟弟。

 

　　说是要“做点善事”，Leo的动静可一点也不小。先是直接拍板，以社团的名义成立了一个基金会，专作慈善之用。就刘昊然个人认为，“社团做慈善”这件事是十足的黑色幽默——本职杀人放火，偶尔修桥铺路；既要金腰带，又想留尸骸。

　　然而太子爷兴致盎然，有慈善拍卖会还不够，还要有基金会的成立晚宴，通通都要搞得声势浩大、全城皆知。

　　统筹策划的任务全部落在了“看头看尾打点下”的刘昊然头上。时间赶、工作多，前前后后奔走了大半个月，中间还要兼顾学校和家里的大小事务，晚宴结束之后，监工收尾的刘昊然直接累瘫在台阶上。

　　无论是拍卖会还是晚宴，都大获成功。衣香鬓影，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，谈笑间成交了一个又一个百万。而这笔巨额数字，据说将会流向一户又一户亟待帮助的家庭。但愿真的如此吧。

　　Leo换回便服，走到刘昊然身旁坐下，语带几分兴奋地问：“你觉得我们算不算好人啊？”

　　刘昊然注视着前方正在拆除“慈善筹款”横额的工人们，不假思索地回答：“我不知道喔。”

　　“没听到刚才那个什么NGO的负责人说嘛，我们是‘善长仁翁’诶。”Leo“咯咯”地笑着，比起赞誉，更像是听到个笑话，“我还是第一次听别人这样称呼我，听起来好老哦。”

　　刘昊然坦言：“你今晚捐了那么多钱，担得起。”

　　“那你觉得什么是‘好人’？”Leo笑累了，侧头一挨，将坐姿改为倚在刘昊然身上。

　　还真是个直击灵魂的提问。几经斟酌，刘昊然才开口道：“我只知道，杀过人的一定不是好人。”

　　Leo马上提出异议：“如果是因为self defense呢？”

　　“哇，你问得这么深奥。我学finance而已，又不是学law的，很难答的喔。”

　　“我记得刚认识你的时候，你说想要做好人，现在呢？”

　　这是当初他用来搪塞Leo的鬼话，没想到说者无心听者有意，被Leo记住了。刘昊然回忆起自他认识Leo以来的所作所为，坑蒙拐骗无所不用其极，唯一值得称道的不过是坚守住“不制造命案”这条底线，两种意义上的“命案”都没经他手发生。

　　“仍在努力。”刘昊然揽过Leo的肩，自嘲一笑，“不过做不做得到也不是很重要了。”

 


	28. Chapter 28

　　刘永仁的婚礼如期而至。

　　据Leo所知，刘家对这场婚礼的重视程度并不高。首先，为了避免舟车劳顿，早已移居温哥华的刘老太没有回来。都说“幺仔幺心肝”，小儿子结婚，当妈的却不现身，真叫人怀疑这颗心肝是不是亲的。其次，寄出给刘氏兄姐的请帖是“阖府统请”，回来的也只有刘昊然的大姑妈和大伯二人，仿佛只不过是两家都迫不得已才派代表到场，令期待见识刘家表演大家族温馨戏码的Leo大失所望。

　　虽然刘昊然说过婚礼很可能会在国外再办一次，到时才是戏肉，但Leo硬是觉得，这家人要么向来存在什么诡异的共识，否则还真是感情淡漠得出奇。

 

　　仪式在下午进行，无甚要事，Leo干脆给自己放了个假，上午没有回社团，吃过午饭后直接从家里出发。新人预定的是个带花园的小教堂，气派不足，但胜在别致。Leo来得早，长椅上只坐着零星的宾客，而且没个认识。刚想拿出手机找刘昊然，那人即从内室步出，一眼发现了他，走到他旁边坐下。

　　“今天好靓仔喔，伴郎。”Leo抬手拨正刘昊然胸前佩戴的襟花，柔声细语，“有没有和伴娘勾搭成奸呢？”

　　刘昊然嘴角一僵：“这个词太难听了吧。”

　　“我是竹升仔，中文不好嘛。”作为全港本地文化造诣最高的ABC，Leo睁大眼讲大话。

　　“下课之后才过来，连新娘都没去接，更别说认识伴娘了。你倒是来得早。”

　　“来监督你呀。”

　　刘昊然强行转移话题：“想不想要捧花？等下帮你抢？”

　　Leo嗔他：“说得好像我很想结婚似的。”

　　在两人东拉西扯之际，刘家几位长辈一同到了教堂，集体亮相。

　　“爸。”刘昊然站起身，礼貌客气地打招呼道，“大姑妈，大伯，好久不见。”

　　“大个仔，长高了。”

　　“是很久了，你嫲嫲整天在我耳边念，说你不过去温哥华看她。”

　　三人的寒暄被刘永孝对Leo的一句“少爷”打断，本来旁观塑胶亲情交流的Leo被猝不及防地点名，难以继续充当隐形人，唯有也站起来加入social。

　　刘永孝向兄姐介绍道：“小吴生。”

　　引见的是刘永孝而不是刘昊然，身份是“小吴生”而不是“Leo”，还真是见外啊刘Uncle。Leo按下心中的嘲讽，微笑应下两人的问好，握过手，才说：“Auntie Uncle叫我‘Leo’就可以了，你们是昊然的长辈，也就是我的长辈。况且今天是你们家办喜事，又不是在社团里。”

　　“是咯都是自己人不用那么客气的你们先坐吧我进去看看幺叔准备得怎么样。”刘昊然赔着笑脸，机关枪般气也不喘地说了堆场面话，脚底抹油地溜了。

 

　　应邀前来观礼的人并不多，堪堪坐满教堂的前几排，大概都是男女方最亲近的亲戚朋友。此时，刘昊然已经陪着刘永仁一道，站在圣坛前，等待着仪式开始。新郎哥今天将刘海的金毛染回纯黑，梳了个西装头，比起Leo在社团里见过他的那么几回，人模人样了许多。至于伴郎……就帅得很常规。Leo顺手打开相机，“咔咔”地拍了两张。

　　不知是否感应到什么，刘昊然转过头，向Leo扬了扬嘴角。

　　Leo收起手机，眈天望地。

　　伴着婚礼进行曲，新娘子顶着一头烈如焰火的红发入场，发色相当喜庆、相当应景。Leo将一对新人此时的形象在心中作了个比较，显然是身为白衣天使的Miriam更像是他们社团中人。

　　主礼神父正在领读那段在无数文艺作品中出现过的誓言。Leo不知道刘永仁两夫妻信不信教，就他个人而言，在教堂说“我愿意”和在红棉道签字的功效没有任何不同；与其相信什么“直至死亡将我们分开”，还不如“夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞”来得实际。虽然是香蕉人，但Leo承认，有时候，中国传统智慧就是比鬼佬那套好使好用。

　　不过，天呐，他才18岁，操什么结婚的心。在Leo自我厌弃的同时，新人已经交换完戒指正在拥吻，Leo从众地鼓掌欢呼。

　　仪式过后是例牌的抢捧花环节。潜伏在新娘身后的，一群蓄势待发的红粉佳人之中混入了几个牛高马大的男青年，其中就包括凑热闹的刘昊然。然而战斗力似乎和身高体型无关，一轮激斗后，捧花落入了一位娇小玲珑的女士手中，而Leo亲眼目睹了她在跳高的瞬间顺势按倒了两名六尺男儿。

　　一众后生簇拥着去自拍合照，Leo眼前横空冒出一小扎鲜花球：“你男朋友交代，私人赠你的。”身穿婚纱的新娘子朝他扬了扬下巴：“上过圣坛加持过，差不多啦。”

　　“多谢。”Leo略微愕然地接过那捆五颜六色，回敬道，“恭喜，新婚快乐。”

　　“多了张纸而已。”Miriam感慨万千，顺势追忆往昔，“我当年刚下飞机的时候，连马拉和马尼拉都分不清，泰文也只会说萨瓦迪卡，没想到居然在那边过了这么多年。”

　　被勾起兴趣的Leo好奇地问：“那为什么你还愿意跟他走？你当初就知道这个选择是对的吗？”

　　“传说中‘爱情的力量’啩。”Miriam耸了耸肩，“不知道的呀，那时候只知道如果我不跟他走的话，一定会后悔。”

　　“仁哥这么好仔，现在也不用后悔了吧。”

　　“那是你没见识过他后生时的样子。”二人不约而同望向正抱成一团龇牙咧嘴拍照的两叔侄，Miriam笑道，“我老公当年廿岁的时候大概还只会爆樽，你男朋友比他懂事很多倍。”

 

　　男家原定是想在社团旗下酒楼摆酒的，省事省力，但是女家那边嫌不够排场。听刘昊然发牢骚的Leo随口应了句“想要排场就去珍宝舫咯”，被刘昊然吐槽classic到老土，Leo龙颜大怒，说必须去珍宝舫，他给钱。

　　不同于婚礼仪式的小型私密，婚宴是真正的“大排筵席”，包了一层来摆酒，基本上和两家沾亲带故的都派了帖。宴会厅入口处放了张长桌，用来堆放来宾贺礼，现在已经放满社团其他堂口送的金器金饰，相当璀璨闪耀。

　　于公是刘永孝老板、于私是刘昊然男友，Leo理所当然坐到了主围。不知道刘永仁两夫妻怎样向女方长辈介绍他，估计连带刘家的背景也没有如实说，反正大家都不失礼貌地客套点头微笑say hello，等着开席饮酒吃菜就是了。

　　珍宝舫的招牌挂着大大个“海鲜”，摆酒当然离不开鲍参翅肚龙虾长脚蟹，制作方式和味道都属于正常水平，不功不过。几道餸各试了一箸后，期望值过高的Leo兴致一般地降低了动筷的频率，开始思考为什么香港电影里的社团都那么喜欢在珍宝舫摆酒。

　　坐在他旁边的刘昊然见他不动筷子，关切道：“不合胃口？”

　　Leo撇嘴：“麻麻地。”

　　“又是你拍板说要来这里的。”刘昊然忍住偷笑，边转动着玻璃转盘，问，“吃不吃虾？”

　　Leo继续撇嘴：“不想剥。”

　　如果跟官这么久也不知道官姓什么，刘昊然也该回炉重做了。剥好虾，点好豉油，放入Leo的碗内，又带着标准的服务笑容问：“要不要顺便帮你拆蟹脚呢，少爷？”正在咀嚼的Leo从喉咙发生一个模糊的音调。得到首肯，刘昊然挑了只品相好的蟹，拿起钳子，动作干净利落地将其煎皮拆骨。

　　全桌人菜也不夹了，纷纷停筷，专注观赏刘昊然旁若无人地表演廿四孝男友。

 

　　只可惜这个节目被一声暴喝打断：“姓吴的！那个叫什么名字？对，叫Leo的，给我滚出来！”众人循声望去，大厅入口处矗立着一群不速之客。Leo定眼一看，为首的……太远，看不清，大概不认识。

　　他好整以暇地擦了嘴，坐在原位，说：“今天是刘府宴客，你们来找我姓吴的晦气，不适合吧。”

　　“谁不知道你们两家穿的是同一条裤。找谁有区别吗？”

　　“如果各位是来喝喜酒的，不知你们是想喝敬酒，还是罚酒。”Leo扭头转向刘永孝，“刘Uncle，你说呢？”

　　“一场来到，我们招呼不周就不好了。”刘永孝话音刚落，宴厅里即“哗啦啦”地响成一片。座位安排本来分了楚河汉界，男女两家各占一边，除了主围，男家那边藏于桌布底下的刀枪棍棒十八般兵器此时被摆上了台面，动静大得连碗碟都震了震。女家的宾客哪里见过这样大的阵仗，无一不被吓得大惊失色。

　　来踩场的万没想到会有人请饮都备齐架撑，也是呆了。这片当然是开不成的，闹剧一场之后添酒回灯重开宴，Leo明显感觉到，同台的对面几位的眼神都变了，看来原本是一无所知的。司仪适时上台活跃气氛，大家当没事发生过地开始推杯换盏，场面再次被炒热。女家几位长辈战战兢兢地各自敬了吴生一杯，Leo一杯酒分几次抿地受下了。

　　新郎新娘被推着逐桌逐桌去敬酒，伴郎还坐着岿然不动，Leo推了推身边的人：“不用帮新郎挡酒吗，伴郎？”

　　“我是学生，明天一早还要上课。”刘昊然理直气壮。

　　在大多数人觥筹交错之际，除了要将给出去的人情吃回本的宾客，全场就属坐主围的两个小的吃得最认真。主食上了经典的龙虾伊面，居然还上了一碟金银馒头，混在满桌山珍海味里，这道馒头显得相当朴实，甚至令人怀疑是酒楼送来凑数的。

　　“什么来的？”Leo省城人入乡里，对这碟画风迥异的主食相当好奇。

　　“炸馒头，点炼奶吃的。”刘昊然帮他夹了一个炸得金黄香酥的馒头，蘸了炼奶，“你这种锦衣玉食惯的，自然觉得新奇。”

　　Leo拿一根筷子戳着馒头，小心翼翼地咬了一口，眼睛瞬间bling地点亮了。

　　“小朋友口味。”刘昊然笑言，笑容里是志得意满的“我就知道”。

　　环视满桌的中老年人，Leo扔下吃剩一半的炸馒头，对刘昊然低声说了句“跟我出来”，便“excuse me”地离了席。绕过若干根金碧辉煌的盘龙柱，在一处人迹罕至的走廊转角，他突然刹住脚步，猛地将身后的刘昊然推至墙上，气势汹汹地吻上去。

　　一吻完毕，Leo揪着眼前人的衣领，歪头问：“大朋友，不钟意哦？”

　　被吻了满嘴炼奶味的刘昊然咂了咂舌，然后认真回答：“太甜啦。”

 


	29. Chapter 29

　　办完喜事，就该做正经事了。

　　Leo于社团例会上宣布，不夜城项目的前期准备工作完成得很好，现正式进入“收地”阶段。各个堂口被分派了任务，你收几条街我收几栋楼，人人有份、永不落空。刘永仁也因此顺理成章地取消了honey moon的行程，留下来帮忙。

　　收地无外乎“威逼利诱”，先利诱，再威逼；对收惯数的社团中人来说，本可谓驾轻就熟。遇到阻滞，对方是年轻人还好办，无非斗恶，就怕那种油盐不进的老古董。给钱，他说自己存够棺材本，不需要；靠吓，他说自己有心脏病高血压不禁吓，你大声一点他就即刻倒在地上，还要你帮忙call白车。很不幸，刘家负责的老区里，正正住满了这类型打死不愿挪地的老人。但也无需以用他们刘家之心去度Leo之腹，不夜城的规划地块里，什么奇呢古怪都有，硬骨头远不止他们啃的这一块。

　　任务都有deadline，收地也不例外。Leo放言，在限期内完成任务的，有奖；超时的，要罚。然而照初始情形来看，各个堂口的未来境况都不容乐观。

 

　　刘永孝的大姐大哥临走之前，刘家召开了一次难得齐人的家庭会议。在刘昊然看来，与其说是家庭会议，不如说是针对他个人的“三司会审”。他们家的人都不是长气的类型，难得这次轮番上阵进行“爱的教育”，可见他们眼中的事态严峻程度。

　　自家惯用的洗脑思想无非那几板斧，诸如“不要忘记自己姓什么”“什么人生出来干什么，注定的”“做人做事最忌感情用事”之类的，刘昊然自懂事以来听到现在，早已倒背如流。道理他都懂，观念他也都认同，只不过理论和实践总有差距，哪有一帆风顺的事。

　　“你们放心吧，我知道自己在做什么。”刘昊然誓神劈愿，但显然除了他，在场没有任何人放心。

　　“关系到全家的身家性命，我们怎么放心？”平心而论，大伯说得没错，确实是很现实的顾虑。

　　连刘永仁也来做架梁：“然仔，别说幺叔不帮你说话，你这样下去真的不行。”

　　荣膺“刘家最不靠谱”排行榜冠军的人给自己训话，这就激起刘昊然的逆反心理了：“那怎样，收手？还是你来？”这当然是气话，洗湿了头没理由不继续洗完。

　　Miriam给了刘永仁一肘，示意他闭嘴，才对刘昊然说：“抛开你对Leo几分真几分假不谈，问题是你能不能肯定，他对你有几成真心？”

　　被这么一问，方才还气焰熊熊的刘昊然瞬间冷静下来。

　　不能。他说不准。

　　“你精，人家也不傻。”大姑妈加重两钱药，“说不定人家比你还理智，正在背地里笑你温暾呢。”

　　关键时刻，还是女性尖锐，不得不服。

　　接连被泼了几盆冷水，纵使再意乱情迷，刘昊然也不得不从头清醒到脚趾尾。

　　“事已至此，你好自为之吧。”这场会议最后由当家的刘永孝结案陈词，“我只有一个要求，别整死我们。”

 

　　埋首于不夜城的项目，当接到刘昊然说要搬屋的通知时，Leo觉得自己仿佛错过了一个世纪的信息量。刘家不住半山别墅了？没听说啊。那刘昊然搬屋又是怎么回事？

　　直到刘昊然约他去看楼的当天，Leo才知道，是刘昊然买了新屋，独自搬出了半山。

　　两人并肩站在电梯内，Leo打量着精致的电梯内饰，问身边的新业主：“怎么突然买楼了？”虽然大家都含着金锁匙出世，但买楼不同买菜，说买就买实在有点稀奇。

　　“之前市道好，股市赚了钱，其实本来就有置业的打算。加之现在幺叔回来帮忙，家里多了社团的人出入，我不太习惯，干脆搬出来。”据刘昊然所言，看来是蓄谋已久，并非临时起意。

　　“我还以为你又被你daddy扫地出门了。”

　　“他现在为了你那个不夜城忙得焦头烂额，哪有空扫我。”

　　话语间电梯已达到目的楼层，刘昊然引路，用指纹开了门锁，带着Leo进了屋。这个单位，是售楼广告里“高尚住宅”的标准注释。位于市区，旺中带静，周边配套设施齐全；不像他们住半山的，买棵葱也要菲佣开车下山，来回几十分钟。楼盘销售的目标人群显然是年轻一代的精英新贵，公寓自带精装修，黑白色调，现代简约风，很符合刘昊然的个人气质。

　　在屋内转了一圈，Leo言简意赅地点评道：“豪宅。”一千五百尺，在香港地，尤其是在闹市区，绝对担得起这个称谓。

　　刘昊然谦逊地问：“除此之外呢，具体一点，觉得如何？”

　　Leo好笑地推了他一把：“你都买了还问我意见？更何况是你住又不是我住，我觉得如何又如何。”

　　只见刘昊然像变魔术一般地摸出一块塑料片和一把金属钥匙，依次介绍道：“这是大堂和电梯的门禁，这是指纹锁的spare锁匙。”将两样东西往Leo左手里一塞，他又牵着Leo走到大门外，在指纹锁面板上滴滴滴地操作一通，然后将Leo右手拇指往识别区反复按了两次，指纹录入成功。

　　Leo举起握着两条匙的左手，望望指纹锁又望望刘昊然，故意揶揄：“什么意思？想金屋藏娇？”

　　“你自认是阿娇？”

　　“你还是阿sa咧。”

　　“就……你有空或者想找我的话，可以过来。”刘昊然似乎是罕见地气不直理不壮，又低声飞快地补充一句，“当作是自己家。”

　　“自作多情，谁想找你了。”边这样说着，Leo边将东西袋入裤袋，收好。

 

　　几天过后，下课归家的刘昊然一打开家门，就看见Leo坐在客厅地上，正用4k电视连着ps4打机。

　　错愕了一秒，刘昊然在激烈的游戏背景音乐里扯开喉咙问：“这么错荡？”

　　Leo厮杀正酣，头也不转地喊回去：“不欢迎？”

　　“小吴生大驾光临，寒舍蓬荜生辉。”

　　“今天收工收得早，刚好经过这边，就上来了。”顾着说话，Leo的角色人物闪避不及，挨了两招砍杀，血条唰唰地清空了，“死咗。”

　　刘昊然拾起另一个手柄，在沙发前挨着Leo坐下：“开双人mode，让你见识一下什么是实力派。”

　　然而事实证明，二人的水平半斤八两，都不是成为优秀电子竞技选手的材料。

　　轮流game over过几局，天色已黑，Leo往地上一瘫，踢了踢刘昊然：“肚饿。你会不会煮饭？”

　　刘昊然坦诚：“不是很会。”

　　“看你的厨房也不像会的样子。”上来之后Leo仔细游览过，发现厨房里空荡荡的，砂煲甖罉样样不全，油盐酱醋通通没有，简直比别人的睡房还干净。

　　“叫外卖吧。”

　　最后选了披萨，一人拿一只软趴趴的外卖纸碟垫着，小心翼翼地咬着芝士拉丝。

　　手忙脚乱地防着面饼上的馅料往下掉，Leo还要分心说话：“你要不要请个佣人或者家政之类的，搞搞卫生煮煮饭。”

　　“暂时没有打算，我不是很喜欢有外人在自己家里转。半山那么大间屋就说需要人打理，这里能免则免。”刘昊然眼疾手快地接住Leo盘边一只摇摇欲坠的虾仁，独吞了。

　　酒足饭饱后又一同窝在沙发里看了出西片，不得不赞刘昊然定制的这套家庭影院，视听效果均是一流。

　　黑屏升字幕时，Leo看了眼手机，从沙发上起身，大大地伸了个懒腰：“叫了司机过来接我，到楼下了。”

　　刘昊然跟在Leo身后走到玄关处，问：“不留下来过夜吗？”纯粹是没过脑的顺口一句，但语气却自然熟捻得连他自己也感到讶异。

　　“你这里家空物净，什么都没有。”Leo正低头换鞋，嫌弃的声音模模糊糊地从底下传来。

　　盯着眼前人毛茸茸的后脑勺，刘昊然突然想伸手揉一揉。

　　待Leo站直身，面对刘昊然展露出一个愉悦的微笑，柔声道：“下次吧。”

 


	30. Chapter 30

　　Leo的那句“下次”，刘昊然相信并不是客套的推搪。只是现实不允许，致力于帮不夜城找更多大水喉来投资，Leo有个来星期没有再莅临公寓。听说最近有群过江龙对本港的地产项目感兴趣，不愿意错失良机的Leo马上安排了饭局洽谈。

　　距离两人“如果这群是北方龙你就准备不醉无归吧”“不至于啩”的对话不过几个钟，陈秘书的电话就打了过来，说他们现在刚散席准备回山顶，吴生在饭局上被过江龙灌了不少酒，今晚最好有个人看着。言下之意，就是希望刘昊然能过去做baby sitter。

　　认命地换了衣服出门，刘昊然不由得慨叹，明明大家都是少爷出身、被服侍惯的人，他却硬生生被Leo磨练出一身照顾人的本事，也不知是喜是忧。

　　刘昊然到达吴家宅邸时，陈秘书已经成功指挥保镖将人运回房间，见他来了，如获大赦般舒了口气：“交给你了。”临行前，陈秘书还格外语重心长地留下赠言：“自己执生啦，Turbo哥。”

　　望向乖乖在沙发上缩成一团的Leo，刘昊然直觉他也不像会发酒疯的人，因此全然猜不透陈小姐的弦外之音。他走过去拍了拍Leo：“Leo，先去洗澡，洗完再睡。”

　　Leo抱着靠枕，将自己往沙发里埋得更深：“唔……不想动。”

　　刘昊然轻声细语地哄着小孩：“乖啦，听话，洗完会舒服些的。”

　　Leo这才转过身，勉强施舍一个正面，闭着眼下令：“那我要浸浴缸，要有好多泡泡，还要好香好香。”

　　“皇帝仔。”面对Leo的种种奄尖要求，刘昊然通常都会萌生一种“被气到觉得好好笑”的无奈之情。进浴室放了热水，他怀揣着做实验的严谨精神将浴池边的瓶瓶罐罐仔细研究了一番，终于成功调配出一缸符合Leo要求的魔药。

　　连抱带拽地将人搬进了浴室，刘昊然心力交瘁：“应该叫你大帝，不是Emperor，是the Great，Leo the Great。”

　　大帝相当满意：“嘻嘻，平身～”

　　“会不会自己脱衣服？”

　　“你帮我？”Leo大方地伸展开手臂，一副任人处置的样子。

　　“……”刘昊然头痛地将Leo双手按回衬衣领口处，亲眼目睹他动作迟缓地解了一颗纽扣，才不放心地离开，“我在外面，有事叫我。”

 

　　以防万一，刘昊然只是将浴室门虚掩，方便留意醉猫在里面的动静。然而已经好一阵子，浴室里没有传出任何声响，安静得过分诡异。

　　“Leo？”透过门缝，刘昊然忐忑地对浴室里呼喊，“Leo，给点反应我好吗？”

　　仍然一片寂静。他心下一惊：该不会蒸晕了吧？抑或是淹死了？安全起见，还是进去看看吧：“你不出声，那我进来了。”

　　浴室里水雾缭绕，但仍能看清Leo正闭着眼，头倚浴缸边地坐着，一动不动。

　　“Leo？”刘昊然走过去俯下身，轻轻晃了晃水中人的肩膀。

　　Leo慵懒地睁开眼，眼神迷迷蒙蒙的，朝刘昊然晕乎乎地笑着的同时，抬手抓住他的衣领，用力一扯。霎时间，毫无防备的刘昊然整个人跌入浴缸，激起水花四溅、泡沫乱飞。

　　说“浴缸”其实不太准确，能容纳两个一米八几的青少年游泳的，应该称作“浴池”。

　　面对自己制造的落汤鸡，Leo笑得很开心：“进来偷窥啊？”

　　刘昊然抹了一把脸，意图擦净脸上的泡沫，庆幸自己将手机放在了外面之余，没好气地回道：“怕你淹死在浴缸里。”

　　Leo听了，神志不清的笑声又大了几分。

　　刘昊然在心中反复默念社团某处悬挂的《莫生气歌》，告诫自己不要和一个喝醉的人计较。背了一遍，Leo还在傻笑，这就令人有点恼火了。既然无法沟通，刘昊然唯有使出最经典的让人收声的招数，按住Leo的后颈，果断吻下去。

　　此时的小朋友倒是配合，双手揪住刘昊然衣襟，乖乖地安静任吻，直至两人都气息不稳地分开。

　　一个衣服湿透了粘在身上，一个什么都没穿，贴得紧，热水底下发生了什么自然都一清二楚。

　　呆滞地眨了眨眼，Leo似是尚未回过神来，轻声问：“你想不想和我上床？”

　　“这种事情，等你彻底酒醒再说吧。”刘昊然后退一步，拉开两人的距离，“洗完就快点穿好衣服，我不想再因为你发烧而服侍你了。”

 

　　待Leo勉强执拾好自己，摇摇晃晃地荡出了浴室，刘昊然快速冲了个淋浴，随手披了件浴袍，又赶着去看大帝舞什么新花样。万幸，始作俑者只是将脸埋进被铺里，大字型地摊在床上熟睡，除了有憋死自己的可能，无甚大碍。人的旁边还堆着一套衣服，结合柜门大敞、被翻得乱七八糟的衣柜来看，估计是Leo对被他拉下水的人仅存的一丝理性关怀。

　　将人挪好位置盖好被，调好空调，领了情换好衣服的刘昊然倒在沙发上，身心疲倦。他似乎有点可以理解陈小姐的金玉良言。提防着Leo半夜有什么头晕身兴，刘昊然睡得浅，断断续续地隔段时间醒一次，当听到玻璃杯磕上实木桌的声音，他瞬间睁眼坐了起来。

　　微弱的装饰灯光下，手还没从杯子上移开的Leo满脸愧疚：“Sorry，吵醒你了。”

　　“怕你半夜召唤，不敢睡熟。”刘昊然揉了揉眼，“酒劲过了？”

　　“嗯，虽然猛，但是来得快又去得快。”Leo举起手中的果汁解释道，“口渴，又口寡。”

　　“饿不饿？”

　　Leo摇头，贴着刘昊然坐下：“不睡床？”

　　“君子不乘人之危。”事实上，“君子”更怕“人”恃醉行凶、梦中杀人，那可是真的“危”。

　　“柳昊然。”

　　中文更好的那个提出异议：“是‘柳下’吧？”

　　Leo耸耸肩，表示无需在意这种细节，然后翻身跨坐于刘昊然大腿之上，赏赐了一个橙汁味的吻。接吻的中途，Leo原本搭在对方肩膀上的手向下游走，抚过小腹，停在隔了两层布料仍能感受到热度和硬度的那处上面。

　　“Bonus～”Leo不轻不重地揉了两下，然后撩起刘昊然衣摆，探进裤头带里。

　　虽然不是典型的下半身动物，但刘昊然相信，在自己的下半身被控制的时候say no并不是一个理想选项。一来，他是真的打不过Leo；二来，难得太子爷居然愿意纡尊降贵到这个地步，不好奇后续发展是假的。

　　小肉手颤巍巍地包裹着男性独有的器官，正要开始动作，却听到一句强忍着笑意的质问：“你平时打飞机都习惯不脱裤子的么？”

　　好不容易酝酿妥情绪，被这么一问，旖旎的气氛顿时散了大半。Leo恼羞成怒，连耳朵也被气得通红，忿忿地瞪了刘昊然一眼，然后动作粗暴地将他的裤子扒下来，报复似的用力捏了一下那耀武扬威的柱体。

　　痛得刘昊然弯腰：“大佬，男孩最痛啊……”

　　从鼻腔里发出“哼”声，Leo凑上前凶狠地啃咬刘昊然的嘴唇，手部动作却是另一款光景：先是安慰般地搓揉着，待手中的那根再度振奋精神，才以适当的力度开始上下撸动。刘昊然的吻从嘴唇移到下巴，再沿着下颌骨移到耳垂，被含住耳珠的瞬间，Leo一个激灵，几乎僵住。

　　“不要停。”沙哑的磁性声线在耳侧炸响，使Leo麻了半边身，只好默默加快了手速。

　　在两人都明显感受到临界点即将到达之时，Leo却突然止住动作。

　　“哎呀，好累啊。”他收回手，故作天真地眨眨眼，“不如还是你自己来吧。”说罢就要起身走人。

　　箭在弦上，这时候想要走就没那么容易了。欲求不满的刘昊然一把将人摁住，剥下睡裤，握住Leo早已起了同样反应的部位，狞笑道：“我还要帮你呢。”

　　到底是年长两岁，经验更加丰富，手法亦纯熟许多；不一会儿，就使得Leo不安地调整着坐姿，焦躁地扭动着。

　　刘昊然放缓手上的节奏，故意沉声对Leo诱导道：“乖。”Leo呜咽一声，被迫继续半途而废的工作。

　　之后两人仿佛在比拼一样，变着花样地亲吻、抚摸对方身上的各个部位，试图令对方率先缴械投降。最后，刘昊然凭借“我身上的衣服，都是你穿过的吧”的明知故问，配合着在Leo腰间的一记轻掐，赢得了这场毫无意义的胜利。

　　一时间，充斥着情欲味道的房间里，只听得见二人的喘气声。

 

　　“继续。”Leo软塌了腰，无力地趴在刘昊然身上，小声而坚定地说，“做下去。”

　　来回扫抚着身上人的背脊，刘昊然随口应道：“没有lube又没有condom……”

　　“床头柜里有。”Leo将头埋在颈窝男友里，蹭了蹭，补充说明道，“秘书姐姐之前放进去的。”

　　电光火石之间，刘昊然醍醐灌顶——Holy fuck！原来陈小姐是这个意思。做秘书做助手做保姆，连老板的性生活也要操心，还真是十项全能。他笑着叹了口气，说：“我怕你做完后悔，会阉了我。”

　　撑起身直视眼前人，Leo赌气地说：“你用不用我录一段声明，说我现在神志清醒，自愿和你发生性关系，并且永久放弃追究的权利？”

　　少年的眼眸里燃烧着爱和欲，闪耀着一往无前的倔强。

　　假使这是万丈深渊，就算明知会粉身碎骨，刘昊然想，此时此刻，他也是愿意往下跳的。

　　“去床上？”Leo默默点了点头，双手双腿自觉环住刘昊然，像只树熊一样挂着。

　　连体婴移动了位置，将人安放好，刘昊然伸手拉开床边的抽屉，只见从S到XL，各种尺码的安全套一应俱全。他拿起标有S的那盒，嫌弃地扬眉问：“谁用啊？”

　　Leo撇过头，懒得搭理他：“不知道。可能是你吧。”

　　随手扔开那盒肯定没用的安全套，刘昊然又低头去寻Leo的嘴唇，在啄吻的间歇，仍不忘调戏反击：“我是什么size，刚才摸了那么久，你还不知道么？”

　　“你不如省着点气，留着等下用吧。”主动抬手为双方褪去仅存的衣服，Leo挑衅道。

　　刘昊然从善如流地拿来润滑液，挤了满手，滑腻腻的。在往Leo身后探去的时候，他能明显感受到身下人的肌肉不自觉地绷紧。

　　“不要怕，放松。”安慰伴随着更温柔的抚摸，与入侵同时进行。

　　首次体验的感觉令Leo皱起剑眉：“感觉好奇怪，好……涨。”

　　耐心细致地做着扩张，刘昊然又往里加了一根手指，同时细密地啃咬着Leo的锁骨。

　　“之前没留意，原来你这里有块疤痕。” 炽热的鼻息喷洒在裸露的肌肤上，使人不自觉地瑟缩。

　　“当时受了伤没及时处理，后来就变成这样了。”Leo仰头望着天花，试图回想起当初为什么会受伤，但记忆就像加了毛玻璃一样，模糊不清。

　　扩张的手指加至三根，按中了某处凸起，惹来一声变调的惊叫。

　　Leo哑着嗓，拿脚跟勾刘昊然的后腰，眼神迷蒙地命令： “进来。”

　　“你觉得痛的话，可以咬我。”笼罩在Leo上方，戴好安全套的刘昊然在进入前如是说。

 

　　在刘昊然推进的第一下，Leo倏然从被褥中仰起上半身，一口咬住他的左肩。

　　“好痛……”Leo松开嘴，眼泪汪汪地看着罪魁祸首。

　　“感同身受。”刘昊然低头示意肩膀处被咬出的血痕，一圈清晰的齿印，如无意外是会留疤的。

 　　Leo讨好地舔舐着那处伤口，巴巴地抬眼道：“我忍着，不咬你了。”

　　“那也别咬自己呀。”话音刚落，刘昊然又毫无预兆地挺进。疼痛的惊呼尚未来得及溢出喉咙，即被刘昊然的唇舌全数封印，转变为含糊的呜鸣。二人的舌头勾缠着，淡淡的血腥味在口腔中扩撒。

　　随着对方性器的逐寸楔入，Leo越发颤抖。他只觉得痛，像是被刀劈成两半；但他不愿意喊停，唯有箍紧这一切痛苦的制造者。等到刘昊然的分身终于完全埋入另一具身躯，床上的两人皆已是满头大汗。

　　“都流眼泪了啊。”如果不是刘昊然怜惜地擦拭着他眼角的泪痕，Leo根本没有反应过来，原来自己扎扎实实地被痛哭了。

　　吸了吸鼻子，Leo言简意赅：“动。”

　　“先让你缓缓。”刘昊然体贴道，又去撩拨Leo身上的敏感点，直到见到Leo身下的器官再度抬头，才小心翼翼地往后退，再往前推。

　　如是几轮，痛感逐渐退去，取而代之的是另一种感觉，介乎酸胀与愉悦之间，像潮水一样涌来，漫过了身体的每一个毛孔、每一条神经。

　　掌控节奏的人大概是得了趣，动作开始大开大合，每一下撞击都冲着某点而去。

　　Leo仿佛亲身听见耳畔翻涌着海浪的声音，看见远处灯塔闪烁着明明灭灭的灯光。他又确实感觉自己正在浪潮里颠簸，浮浮沉沉，只得拥抱着茫茫大海里的唯一浮木。可是他们住在山上，何来的海呢？

　　我大概原本就是一艘船，Leo想。从曼哈顿到油尖旺，见过暴雪吹过台风，坚持着独自漂泊。有人说可以做他的避风港，问他愿不愿意停下。Leo说不，他要继续航行，但是可以接受同行的旅伴。只要你愿意和我一起趟过各种急流险滩，只要你向我证明你愿意……

　　突然用力的抽插将失神的人拉回现实，换来连声止不住的呻吟。喘息之间，Leo叠声地叫着那人的名字：“昊然，昊然……”

　　刘昊然放慢动作，故意在凸起的那块来回研磨着，恶劣地威胁道：“叫哥哥。”

　　他们停靠在漩涡的边缘，再往前半步，就会被吸入水龙卷，沉至海底深处。 

　　Leo攀上他的脖颈，反复吮吻着那突出的喉结，见到成功留下紫红色的吻痕，才扬起满意的笑脸，甜蜜地称呼：“哥哥。”

　　然后灭顶的快感铺天盖地卷袭而来，将他们彻底淹没。

 


	31. Chapter 31

　　好吵。好重。好痛。

　　意识苏醒的刹那，几种感知同时涌入Leo大脑，使他一时无法处理。

　　背后的热源靠近了些，环紧搭在他腰间的手臂，睡意惺忪地抱怨：“你的闹铃好刺耳啊……”

　　噢，原来如此。

　　费力挪开压着自己的千斤重担，Leo勉强够到放在床头柜的手机。关掉闹钟，思考了若干秒，又拨了个电话：“庄叔，我今天不回社团了。没有，就是累。有事就找陈小姐吧。”声音嘶哑得像在沙漠里走了三天没喝水。于是Leo艰难地抬腿，踢了踢躺在旁边的那位：“口渴。”

　　知道这觉是不能再睡了，刘昊然自觉地翻身下床，随便捞了条裤子套上，斟水去了。

　　刘昊然光裸的背上分布着道道痕迹，白底衬着暗红，视觉效果颇为冲击。Leo呆呆地望着，一想到都是他昨晚抓出来的，不禁脸上发热。

　　“明明出力的是我，你怎么累成这个样子。”端着水回来的刘昊然将人扶起，逐点逐点地喂着，边大声自言自语。

　　“我现在全身都在痛。”润过喉，Leo苦思冥想地寻找形容词，“感觉就像……被人暴打了一顿。”

　　“这么严重？”

　　Leo诚实地点了点头。

　　刘昊然“噗”一声笑了：“下次改进。”

　　“没有下次了。”Leo嘟起嘴，胡乱归责，“饮酒累事。上次是这样，今次又是这样。喝完酒不能和你共处一室，我必有损失。”

　　“我发现你很喜欢爽完不认数。上次是这样，今次又是这样。”刘昊然抱着手臂，俯瞰床上的人，以彼之道还施彼身。

　　理亏的那个缩回被窝里做鸵鸟，裹得严严实实：“你跪安吧，让朕再躺一阵子。”

　　刘昊然将人重新挖出来：“那我穿什么？”

　　“自己去衣柜找。”

　　“山本耀司？难得喔，你居然穿日本潮牌。”寻宝似的翻了几下，刘昊然抽出那套和衣柜整体风格迥异，但又很符合他个人style的衣服。

　　“我是不明白为什么你喜欢穿这类衣服，松垮垮的，像穿着个麻袋。”这种穿麻袋的感觉Leo只体验过一次，无心再试。

　　“关键是穿的人。没看过那张照片么，陈冠希穿阿伯背心还是靓仔。”

　　看着眼前人自恋的样子，Leo唯有默默将那句“你又不是EDC”吞回肚里。

 

　　“爸，幺叔。”反正顺路，刘昊然干脆回了刘家别墅。饭厅里，刘永孝刘永仁两兄弟正在吃早餐，见他回来，都稍稍错愕了一下。

　　“吃早餐？”昨晚消耗了那么多体力，刘昊然是真的饿，也不多解释，坐下后就开吃。

　　刘永仁将餐盘往他的方向推，好奇道：“这么早回来，上山晨运啊？”

　　只消一眼，刘永孝即分辨出自己儿子喉结上的印记，断言：“昨晚去侍寝了。”

　　正狼吞虎咽的刘昊然差点因为这句话噎死。

　　“真的睡了？”见刘昊然僵硬地点头，刘永仁激动得一掌拍在他背上，“好嘢喔！”

　　“你激动个鬼啊。”

　　“唉，如果你的Leo是Lena，那就好了。”刘永孝真挚地惋惜道。

　　刘昊然顿时胃口全无。虽然他从来没有性别歧视，此时此刻，他还是想衷心祝贺大吴生在十八年前喜获公子，而不是千金。他百分百相信，如果小吴生是吴小姐，刘永孝绝对会无所不用其极，包括在安全套上扎洞和给他们下药。平时他阴鸷事做了不少，但搞出人命终究还是罪大恶极。

　　“二哥，这么恨抱孙呢？”刘永仁话头醒尾，话虽是对刘永孝说的，却朝刘昊然挤眉弄眼。

　　“恨不过阿嫲。”

　　四两拨千斤换来毫无震慑力的一推：“没大没小。”

　　无视两个小的打打闹闹，刘永孝将话题引回正轨：“泰国那边怎么样？”

　　“他大表哥在打理。”刘永仁指向刘昊然，不以为意，“暂时还可以，没出什么大差错。”

　　刘昊然的脑海里只浮出一个模糊的轮廓：“大表哥就是……姑妈的大儿子？他到底行不行的啊？”

　　“刘公子，人家只是不姓刘而已，并不意味着是废物。”说着说着，刘永仁自己也变得放心不下，“算了，等这边忙完，我迟些日子回去一趟。”

　　“所以不是催你，但不要拖那么久。”刘永孝惯性鞭策。

　　“我知。但是有时候要等机会，也急不来。”刘昊然惯性应答。

　　“二哥，够钟了喔。”刘永仁敲着手表示意，“然仔，回公寓还是学校，要不要顺便载你下山？”

　　刘昊然摇头：“不用了。我看一下最近家里的生意情况，等下自己回去。”

　　“东西都在书房里，慢慢看。”书房的指纹锁和电脑的密码都是防外人的。做着刀尖上舔血的行当，危机意识十足的刘永孝自从儿子懂事开始，就数碗数碟地交待清楚他们家所有的户头密码，唯恐哪天风云突变，家里无人做主。

　　打开一份报表，再翻开桌上的一份企划书，刘昊然努力地聚精会神，可惜一个字也看不入脑。所有数字、英文字母、中文字符纷纷从纸面飘出，悬在半空，混作一团乱麻。

　　扑街了，色令智昏，古人诚不我欺。

 

　　可能是被Leo这个少年英豪折服，更可能是因为不夜城的前景实在诱人，过江龙们爽快地签订了合作协议、交付了诚意金。生意获得了阶段性胜利，Leo松了口气，择了个二人共同的休息日，提议去逛ikea，理由是要帮刘昊然装扮家居。虽然刘昊然觉得新居已经够充实无需再装扮，但他对于这家从未有光顾需求的著名家居连锁卖场颇感兴趣，于是欣然应允。

　　两人都是第一次来，感觉相当新奇，躺在床上试睡的人、迷宫一样的展位、餐厅里的薯泥，通通都很有趣。尤其是Leo，住惯房子的厕所几乎比普通人家的客厅大，看见在几十尺之内容纳了床、桌、柜、椅的陈列设计，啧啧称奇，差点惹恼旁边认真量尺寸的其他顾客。

　　到了自由选购区，Leo更是像打开了新世界的大门，看见什么都往推车里装，客厅的卧室的厨房的，从壁灯到装饰画到餐具，乱七八糟买了一大堆。埋单时，收银员怎么滴都没滴完，最后打出来的清单有水蛇春那么长，可是等苦了排在他们后面的人。回到公寓，虽然有电梯，两人也足足跑了三趟，才将东西全部从车库搬上了楼。

　　从巨型购物袋的最底下翻出一个秋千和一包儿童帐篷的瞬间，刘昊然是实打实地眼前一黑，他根本不知道Leo是如何掩人耳目地买下这两件玩意的。

　　“吴生，你贵庚？还是打算育儿？”

　　Leo指着秋千，理直气壮地说：“它的最大承重量是70kg，我没问题呀。安全起见，你最好就别坐了。”

　　刘昊然继而举起那包红白蓝相间的布：“这个呢？不要告诉我你只有一米高。”

　　“就……缩一下还是钻得进去的。”

　　“我不会容许这两样东西出现在我睡房里的。”

　　“所以可以放在客房咯。”Leo才思敏捷，迅速揽过两包东西，扔进客房里。随后又从购物袋表层拿出一件配饰，放在沙发旁的小茶几上，征求意见道：“这个摆在这里好不好？”

　　“你话事啦，反正都是你选的。”此刻只想瘫尸的屋主彻底放弃了话语权，拿了个新买的cushion抱着，开始胡乱思考诸如“十几万银的沙发配几十蚊的抱枕，叫不叫‘反差萌’”的人生哲理。

　　却被Leo的一声惊叫打断思路：“哎呀！还买了吃的！要融了要融了！”

　　径自躺了不到半分钟，刘昊然决定还是起身看看厨房有没有被水漫金山。只见流理台上摆满刚买回来的三文鱼柳、肉丸、香肠，还有（除了鲱鱼罐头之外的）各种奇奇怪怪的瑞典食品，总之够一船维京海盗开party吃上半个月。太子爷估计自小没做过家务，连收拾冰箱也觉得新鲜，正热火朝天地将一袋二袋往冰箱里塞。幸好，一切尚安。

　　倚着厨房门框，刘昊然好整以暇地观赏Leo上仓，突然有感而发：“你有没有听说过一个成语，叫‘宜室宜家’？”

　　专心于手上工作的Leo头也不回：“什么意思？和卖家私的有关系吗？”

　　“用来形容眼下的情景，好像还挺贴切的。”刘昊然故意误人子弟，连尾音都带着笑意。

　　“我怎么觉得不是什么好词。”Leo掩上冰箱门，狐疑地转过身。

　　刘昊然竖起三根手指对天发誓，态度无比诚恳：“是在赞你，真的。”

 


	32. Chapter 32

　　事实证明，睡再贵的床垫，做的梦并不会更甜美。Leo在半夜时分突然被梦惊醒了，具体梦境不可究，终归不是美梦。暂无睡意，他索性下床拉开落地窗，走出露台吹风。这座以夜景著称的城市，此时熄灭了七成的灯光，大部分隐没于黑暗中。俯瞰山下的楼房，Leo浮想联翩：太平山顶望下去，几百万人的香港地，有多少对鸳侣，又有多少对怨侣？他又算是哪个队列里的一员呢？

　　虽然21世纪的人常说“上过床不代表什么”，但是Leo想，对于像他们这样的人来说，愿意上床多少还是能说明问题的。通过这些日子的相处，Leo相信，“情难自禁”之类的托词与他们都是绝缘。既然重重思虑之下仍然睡了，那就说明已经为后果做好心理准备。

　　倒不是说谁cheap到需要拿肉体做武器，因为sex从来不是赌博的筹码，而是衡量的砝码。交颈缠绵不过是一张温柔的投名状，从而双方达成无言的共识：我愿意和你更为亲密贴近，我愿意和你在这段关系里更进一步。接下来，他们理应就某些重大事项作出妥协和让步，告诉对方“I'm being tamed.”

　　这么久以来做了那么多铺垫，是时候再推刘昊然一把了。较之十优模范生，Leo更想看到他在社团里逞凶斗恶、耍尽手段和心机。毕竟情投意合、心心相印，又哪里比得上同流合污、狼狈为奸？

 

　　Leo去到公寓的时候，未及饭点，刘昊然正在悠哉游哉地拼乐高。他在玄关踢掉鞋子，坐到茶几旁：“这么有闲情逸致？”

　　“独守空房，总要给自己找点细艺吧。”见Leo伸手在零散部件里翻来找去，刘昊然叮嘱道，“别掉到地上了。”

　　“怕砌不好？”

　　刘昊然将目光移向Leo没穿拖鞋的双脚，慢条斯理地说：“怕踩到，会痛。”

　　Leo砌了几块，忍不住开始唉声叹气：“唉……如果现实中盖楼也像乐高那么容易就好啦。”

　　“你那个不夜城不是也搞得如火如荼么。”

　　“最近社团里一个二个只顾着搞地产，原本的生意都丢下没心思管咯。”

　　刘昊然随口问道：“什么生意？”

　　“就一些……”赌场、食肆、酒吧、会所……Leo斟酌着用词，“文体康乐方面的。”而后白了刘昊然一眼：“你问来干什么？现在对社团事务感兴趣了？”

　　“关心下你嘛。”

　　“嘴上功夫。你真是关心我的话，来和我分忧咯。”Leo故意将两块形状不符的乐高摁在一起，挤兑道，“反正你现在这么得闲。”

　　费力地撬开错位的积木，刘昊然赔笑道：“你社团里人才济济，哪里用得着我？”

　　Leo不在意地挥了挥手：“他们也就只能打打杂，不堪重用。”

　　“我就堪了？”

　　“不许质疑我的眼光。”Leo瞪他，霸道地说。

　　“但是你的那些大茶饭，我零基础喔。”

　　“你之前不是handle过几单社团生意，做得很好看啊，哪里算是零基础。况且都是手板眼见功夫，对你来说，easy job啦。”

　　刘昊然仍是顾虑：“那群大佬们怎么可能听我使？还有我爸……”

　　“到时你代表我，一人之下万人之上，几时轮到他们不听。”顿了顿，Leo目光幽幽地注视着前方，轻声说，“长江后浪推前浪，现在应该是我们这些后生的天下了。”

　　闻言，刘昊然沉默不语。一时间，室内只有乐高拼接的声响，这个话题暂且算是告一段落。

 

　　Leo坐不定，拼了没多久乐高又跑去开冰箱：“之前买的东西你都没动过啊？”上次从完宜家回来之后，刚放好东西，Leo就被社团的电话叫走，还未来得及享受劳动成果。

　　“我一个人，费那个心煮来干什么。”独自居住以来，如果不外食，刘昊然基本靠打包和叫外卖医肚，方便快捷，还不用洗碗，干手净脚。

　　“那今晚我们有两个人，值得刘公子费心了吧？”

　　“吴生都开金口了，我哪敢抗旨。”奉旨煮饭的刘昊然从沙发上起身，在Leo“我要吃这样那样”的指挥下，从冰箱里取出几袋食材，有的扔在流理台上，有的泡在水池里。

　　Leo好奇地戳浸在水里的肉扒：“为什么还不开工？”

　　“雪了那么久，要解冻的呀，大少。”大厨耐心解释道。

　　听他说得像模像样，Leo慨叹：“想不到你这个少爷还真的会煮饭呀。”

　　“没煮过的，你今天做小白鼠了。”

　　此话一出，吓得Leo大惊失色：“哈？万一是黑暗料理，吃了会不会中毒的啊？”

　　“吃不死你就是啦。”刘昊然往Leo嘴里塞了块饼干，堵住他的喋喋不休。

　　“不是应该有那种厨房特定剧情吗？”Leo上演着脑内小剧场，嚼着饼干含糊不清地说，“就是你切伤手指，我帮你吮血之类的。”

　　“我刀功太好，sorry。”顾着手间刀光翻飞，刘昊然毫无诚意地道歉。

　　烹饪的过程其实并不复杂，食品多是冷冻速食，叮煮蒸能解决八成的问题，最高难度的操作无非是煎鱼扒和几粒肉丸。刘昊然将罐装酱汁倒入锅中炒热，凭直觉加了几样调味，然后舀了一小勺递到Leo嘴边：“试下味。”

　　Leo凑过去，伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔了舔，咂咂嘴：“淡了。”

　　“重口味。”话虽如此，刘昊然收回调羹，自己尝了，确实是淡，又再洒了一撮盐。

　　菜品很快出锅，全程基本只贡献了干扰的Leo愉快地将一碟二碟端上桌，忍不住偷吃了一口，故作客观地点评：“嗯，还可以。下次做中餐试试。”

　　“明明你才是有钱的那个，现在却吃我的、用我的，还指使我做事。”刘昊然递给他一把餐叉，示意他坐下吃。

　　Leo抛了个媚眼：“你可以睡我的。”

　　刘昊然洞悉真相：“睡你不还是我出力。”

　　“不睡罢就。”

　　“那不行，能睡别浪费。”

　　“滚呐。”化羞愤为食欲，Leo大啖吃肉，两腮鼓得像只仓鼠。

 

　　酒足饭饱，二人将碗碟刀叉放入洗碗机。洗碗机是装修配送的，平日几乎未曾发挥过功用。甚少留心家务杂事的两人挨着流理台，观赏机器运作的全过程，看得津津有味。

　　Leo蹭了蹭身边人，软着声音说道：“说真的，来帮下我嘛。”

　　刘昊然低头沉吟半晌，最后应允：“好吧。”

　　得到满意答复的Leo眉开眼笑，愉悦地在对方嘴唇落下一吻。

　　门铃适时响起。

　　“不迟不早，时间刚好。”Leo奔去开门，向门外人道谢，接过一个银白色的行李箱。

　　见他关门后就拖着箱往卧室走，刘昊然解读出这是Leo“从今以后会偶尔在这里过夜”的讯号，联想到今晚两人的话题聚焦，他忍不住问：“如果我不应承的话，你是打算直接拖箧走人吗？”

　　Leo在房门口止住脚步，撑着箱杆，反问：“你会say no吗？”

　　“……不会。”刘昊然坦言。

　　“那就得了。”Leo耸耸肩，无所谓道。

 


	33. Chapter 33

　　Leo起初还装模作样地拉着行李箱去了客房，结果被连人带箱地拖回主卧。俗话说“相见好同住难”，两人今天算是切身体验到这句话的真理。衣服是按颜色还是材质排列，习惯用牙线还是漱口水，喜欢光脚还是穿拖鞋……这些还都是小问题。谁能想到，睡觉才是最大难题？

　　上次同床，两人做完之后筋疲力尽，什么都懒理，直接被子一盖就进入深度睡眠，所以没有发现任何不妥。而现在，两人齐齐站在床前，僵持着不肯躺下。皆因两人平时都习惯裸睡——太方便，导致很不方便。

　　年轻气盛，干柴烈火，噼里啪啦的，又挞着了。

 

　　刘昊然一二节没课，当他起床时，Leo已经作好出门的准备。两人的通勤时间不同，有个好处：不用争洗手间和浴室，避免了新的一天从吵架开始。

　　“好丑。”Leo刚洗完手准备出去，见人进来了，便指着架子上的一个巨大发夹，忍不住嫌弃道。

　　刘昊然边用它夹起刘海，边解释：“头发长了，遮眼。反正在家里随便夹夹。”

　　“有碍观瞻。我帮你扎起来。”Leo拿起梳子，跃跃欲试。在梳断刘昊然若干根头发之后，他终于扎好了一撮马尾，并成功在捆最后一圈橡筋时将其绑成一个球。

　　刘昊然往镜里照，不走心地瞄了眼：“勉强收货吧。”纯粹是出于免受掉发和皮肉之苦的考量，与Leo的美发水平无关。

　　“不许解。”临出门前，Leo不忘瞪眼威胁，“我今晚回来检查。”

　　待刘昊然换过衣服收拾好东西，看完新闻刷完社交软件，已经彻底将脑后的这条小辫子“抛诸脑后”。回到学校，平时关系较好的同学来打招呼，开口就问：“Turbo，新发型？”

　　刘昊然一时没反应过来：“哈？”

　　同学指了指自己的后脑勺示意。

　　顺着他指的方向伸手往后摸，刘昊然摸到一个小啾啾，才意识到自己直接顶着这个发型出了门。他本想顺手将橡筋扯下，但依稀记得Leo的那句“不许解”。恐防太子爷诈形，加之不算难看，就由他吧。

　　“……嗯。”

　　同学大加赞许：“潮啊，不如我也学你将头发留长……”

　　晚上Leo果然又回了公寓，看见刘昊然保持着早晨的发型，无不得意：“咦，还没散哦？证明我手艺还是不错的。”

　　却惨遭嫌弃：“明显是我自己重新扎过的好吗。”

　　“对了，你明天有没有空？我知道你没课的。”Leo强行转了个话题，迎着刘昊然“你有何阴谋”的眼神，说，“社团开会，要正式介绍你这位新高层给大家认识嘛。”

　　“你都决定了，还问我做什么？”对于这种“废问”，刘昊然一头雾水。

　　“出于礼貌，还是要问一句嘛，嘻嘻。”

 

　　看见刘昊然跟在Leo旁边出现在会议室里，众人的反应不可谓不精彩；其中最具观赏性的，当属刘永孝。刘昊然敢说，这廿年来，他几乎没见过他爸露出过这样集震惊、困惑、茫然于一体的表情，虽然只是转瞬即逝，但也足够他嘲笑一番。

　　落座后，刘昊然环顾了一圈各位新得势的所谓“大佬们”，在心里下评论：一群庸才——赚钱的能力一般，内斗的能力更加一般，干不了什么大事。被Leo干掉的那几位，虽然不省心，但是大茶饭搞得有声有色，吸金了得。当然，Leo现阶段要打安全牌，这是最好的选择。

　　当Leo宣布由刘昊然负责分管“文体康乐”类生意的时候，会议室里再次沸腾。一个廿岁的细路，靠着吹枕头风，突然空降拦在你发达的道路上，任谁也不服。

　　“我不知道各位有没有看过自己堂口最近的数簿，我有，不怎么好看。收地紧要，不代表其他生意不紧要。既然大家都没精力兼顾这么多，何必不让别人帮一下你们呢。”Leo金口玉言，语气里的不耐烦使众人明智地闭嘴，“有建设性的意见我是欢迎的，但没有实绩的话，我希望大家还是安静做好本分为上。”

　　“各位叔父，多多指教。”刘昊然站起来，施施然鞠了个躬。

　　散会后，刘永孝只丢下一句“Turbo，来一下我办公室”，便率先离场，快得让人来不及看清他的神色。顶着一屋人准备剥花生看戏的表情，刘昊然故作沉重地叹了口气，起身步向下一个舞台。

　　“我都不知道你到底是为了追求真实效果，还是想看我出丑。”刘永孝一针见血，也懒得和儿子计较，“什么时候决定的事？”

　　被戳穿的刘昊然挠了挠头，憨厚地笑着：“他想拉我下水也不是一两日了，正式递橄榄枝是前天。”

　　“吴生愿意栽培你，好事。”刘永孝抬了抬眼镜框，意有所指。

　　“所以我应承了。爸，以后我们就是同事了，合作愉快喔。”细品之下，“同事”这词用在他们这一行显得有点怪异，但刘昊然暂时也找不出其他适用的词汇。

　　“只求Turo哥到时高抬贵手。”该说该交代的彼此早已烂熟于心，话讲多了就显唠叨，“没事了，回去找你男朋友吧。万事小心。”

　　走了两步，刘昊然突然刹住脚步，回头对刘永孝说：“你要不要扔个东西？”

　　刘永孝的目光在桌面的拉拉杂杂中逡巡一周，然后抄起一件颇为坠手的玻璃镇纸，扔在书桌前的空地上，砸出一声巨响。父子俩交换过确认的眼神，刘昊然即低着头阴着脸，甩门而去，隐约听到他爸吩咐谁进去扫干净地。

 

　　接下来的日子，由庄叔领着，带上几个门神一样的保镖，刘昊然到各个场馆巡视了一圈。多数是Leo的意思，如此前呼后拥的队伍，明显是为他缔造声势。初步上手阶段，基本都是了解熟悉业务，理应没什么困难。但对刘昊然来说，最难的，反而是装不懂。不能提太多问题，否则显得他很蠢；也不能什么都了然于胸，否则不符他的象牙塔乖仔人设。

　　还未到正式营业时间，会所负责人将他们一干人等引到休息室，对房间内等开工的男女PR们介绍了几句，换来稀稀拉拉的鼓掌声。恰巧庄叔手机响，出去找地方接电话，留下刘昊然自己。

　　“Turbo哥，要不要和大家讲几句？”负责人谄媚地笑着，刘昊然正要拒绝，却被人抢了话柄。

　　“不就磅上个大码头么，扮晒蟹。说到底，大家都是同行。”底下一个男PR的声音不大不小，足以引起满堂不怀好意的哄笑。

　　刘昊然望向旁边状似恭敬却掩不住揶揄之色的会所负责人，顿悟：这是要给他下马威啊。这间会所是由分堂口负责管理，不是直辖Leo，怪不得要挑他机。可惜，外面的人说什么，他是真的不care——毕竟他从不和智障计较。

　　“如果我是你们，会将心思花在打理生意上面，而不是挑拨底下小的，做些单单打打的无用功。”

　　男PR听不清刘昊然对负责人说的话，以为他胆怯，继续挑衅道：“靠床上功夫就能上位，那我们也可以嘛。”这倒提醒了刘昊然。无知路人就罢了，社团里的那群老嘢，是不是也当他“会考状元”“名校高材生”“刘家少爷”这些身份被狗吃掉，真心实意地认为他是将Leo睡服了呢？

　　此时庄叔推开休息室门进来，后面跟着个刘昊然好几天没见过的身影——原来庄叔是出去接Leo了。刘昊然干脆直接将球踢回给罪魁祸首：“那你问问吴生，受不受你？”房间内所有人都顺着刘昊然的目光望向门口，看见来人后，纷纷起身，诚惶诚恐地叫着“吴生”。

　　在众人的眼神指认下，Leo走到那男PR面前，笑容和煦地问：“你觉得自己有什么sell point？”

　　男PR受宠若惊，羞涩地笑着：“靓仔？”

　　Leo继续温柔地询问：“那你觉得是你靓仔还是我靓仔？”

　　男PR赶忙回答：“当然是吴生你了。”

　　“贪靓仔的话，我还不如玩我自己？！”Leo突然暴怒，一脚将人踹倒在地。

　　在场大多数人都被他180度大转变的态度吓得呆若木鸡。

　　“希望大家学会写‘自知之明’四个字，认清自己该讲什么、该做什么。实在控制不了的，就祈祷你们的事迹不要传入我耳内。”字字铿锵，句句有力，震慑得众人大气都不敢出。

　　多得庄叔的一句“知道了就出去开工吧”，拯救了这群巴不得将头埋入地下的红男绿女。人群鱼贯而出，房间里只剩下Leo和刘昊然两人。

　　“这些人弱智到我生理不适。还有，你什么时候变得这么鹌鹑的？这么好立威的机会，还要我出面，真是气死我了！”Leo泄愤地猛戳刘昊然心口，估计是在门外一字不漏地听完戏。

　　“都不知道你有什么好气的。我权当被狗吠了。”刘昊然全身上下都散发着“无所谓”的气息，令Leo嬲多两钱重。

　　“不行！我的人，几时轮到他们说三道四。”居然出奇地护短。

　　只谈恋爱不谈生意，Leo占上风的小吴生，是真的挺可爱的。

 


	34. Chapter 34

　　近来Leo培养了一个新兴趣——喜欢躲进客房的那个宜家儿童帐篷里，神神秘秘的，不知道在搞什么。这天刘昊然经过客房，又看见Leo正埋首于帐篷，下半截身和双腿都露在外头，腰臀曲线起伏得着实诱人，便忍不住往最肉感那处捏了一把。

　　“Ouch！”Leo尖叫着跃起的同时钻出了帐篷。

　　刘昊然因他的剧烈反应而笑个不停：“躲在里面干什么？”

　　Leo没好气地回答：“检阅军队。”

　　奇呢古怪，必然有诈。刘昊然心生疑虑，也探头往帐篷里钻。

　　“你头这么大，也钻进来的话很crowded啊。”Leo象征性地跟刘昊然推搡了几下，并没有阻止他的探索发现。

　　原来帐篷里摆满了毛公仔。天上飞的地上走的水里游的，排排坐，品种多到足够开个动物园。不过只望了两眼，刘昊然即开始狂打喷嚏。

　　“鼻敏感。”眼泪鼻水一齐流的人在喘气的间隙挤出三个字。

　　这次轮到Leo狂笑不止：“看来我的兵不听你支笛诶。”还一语双关。

　　“这堆而已，真人还是可以的。”刘昊然接管“文体康乐”生意的第一个月，就公布了新的绩效考察方案，业绩最后一名的生意会被第一名吞并，优胜劣汰，吓得那些堂口纷纷策马扬鞭自奋蹄。

　　“你handle的那些生意这个月的业绩有上升哦，不错。”

　　“有什么奖励？”

　　“做得好是你分内事，还好意思问我拿奖励？”Leo瞥了刘昊然一眼，然后从帐篷里随手拿出一只毛公仔，抛了过去，“呐，赏赐你的。”

　　被空气中飞扬的毛絮再次刺激，又开始打喷嚏的刘昊然避之则吉：“据闻我只是象征性意义地收取一蚊年薪，帮你打工等于倒贴。”准确来说，是“贴钱买难受”。

　　“但是你能收获满足感和成就感，超值啦。”简直强词夺理。

 

　　社团从金三角进了一批新药，名为“蓝冰”。据说这款“蓝冰”纯度高、味道好，是东南亚年轻人群体的新宠。作为制造商在香港的独家专卖，社团这次进货量并不多，纯粹属于试水性质，该分给谁来卖，就有得争了。Leo来咨询意见，刘昊然建议道，既然通常都在娱乐场所里卖，不如奖励给新一期的业绩第一，还能顺带起激励作用。Leo说正合我意，于是蓝冰的事也扔给刘昊然负责了。

　　动议发布下去之后，刘昊然第一时间通知了他幺叔，千叮万嘱他们家的场子这个月不要太拼，成绩做得不难看就够了，千万不要去争第一，更不要谋蓝冰的经营权。于是刘永仁十分配合地将生意额稳定控制在二三名的位置，成功地与蓝冰失之交臂。

　　然而第一名的堂口卖蓝冰卖了不到两个星期，堂口大佬就跑到Leo那里告御状，说收到风声他们并不是独市生意，刘家的场也在卖蓝冰。言下之意，就是刘昊然私底下放水给他家，捞过界了。

　　刘昊然心想这东西到底会不会吃死人还不清楚，你倒贴给我我也不敢卖咧，但脸上还是维持着笑容：“阿鹏爷，这批蓝冰来了一箱我就原封不动地给了你一箱。里面的包装你验货的时候也看过，都是密封完好的。除非你手底下的人漏出去，否则是绝无可能有其他人卖的。”

　　“好，就当是我们堂口有二五仔，那为什么他会找你们刘家不找别人？”鹏爷一拍桌面，怒斥道，“那是不是还是你们姓刘的挡我财路啊？”

　　本还想反驳几句，但估计对方是什么都听不进去的，刘昊然干脆闭嘴省回一口气。

　　“现在吵也无济于事。”被鹏爷十足的中气震得头痛，Leo疲惫地揉着额角，给出解决方案，“昊然，蓝冰本来是你负责的，现在交回给你查清楚，我会派庄叔帮你的。”

　　“是啊，查个水落石出就最好不过啦，免得说我倚老卖老、血口喷人。”

 

　　原定查场的第一晚，庄叔说临时有事抽不开身，叫刘昊然先solo着。刘昊然将这件事简明扼要地跟刘永仁讲了，叔侄俩趁机在酒吧碰个面。

　　“那个死老鬼是不是想砌我们生猪肉啊？我还真的没有听说过我们场里有卖蓝冰的。”总控室内，刘永仁轻晃着手中的啤酒瓶，若有所思。

　　刘昊然推测道：“会不会是最底下那些散粉客不听话啊？”

　　“然仔，你居然信不过你幺叔我？”刘永仁从零食盘里挑了颗坚果，扔向刘昊然。

　　刘昊然无奈地往旁一躲：“我信你有毛用，Leo信我才有用啊。”

　　“讲真，这批新货你搞得神神秘秘的，一早把经营权给我们家不就干手净脚了。”

　　“你知道因为蓝冰出事的有多少单么？”见刘永仁等着下文，刘昊然报出答案，“一单也没有。”

　　闻言，刘永仁脸色一凛：“不可能。”他之前一直在泰国，长期和粉啊丸啊的打交道，深知此类药品决不会无痛无害：药物本身、服用过量、致幻，总有一环会出问题。

　　“要么是它太新了还没来得及发现问题，要么就是有人故意掩盖。”刘昊然接着分析道，“所以我才不敢让我们家试头啖汤。”

　　话音刚落，表演舞台方向即传来一阵巨响，吓了刘昊然一跳。两人伸头循声望去，原来是吉他手弹到兴起处，砸烂了吉他。“玩音乐的真有个性”的感叹还未来得及发出，吉他手又走到舞台边缘，张开双臂，往下毅然一跃。

　　观众们热烈的欢呼顿时变成刺耳的尖叫。

　　刘永仁当机立断地关了音响、亮了灯，和刘昊然一同冲出总控室。

　　酒吧保安已经动作迅速地拦住人群，不让他们靠近吉他手，留出一小片空地给刘氏叔侄上前。只见吉他手躺于地上疯狂抽搐，神志不清地口吐白沫，旁边散落着两小包亮蓝色的晶体粉末，估计是从衣裤袋里掉出来的。

　　叔侄俩惊惶地对视一眼，异口同声地爆了声粗口。

　　还是长辈先反应过来，对一众马仔呵斥：“一碌木地站着干什么？送他去张医生那里洗胃啊！”

　　“刘永仁，你扑街了。”问题的严峻程度使刘昊然直接放弃了辈份尊称，“好好想想怎么跟你二哥交代了。”

 

　　将吉他手送了去医院抢救，顺带做了药物检测，证实了无论是跌在地上的还是流在他血管里的，都是蓝冰。照医生的说法，人一时半会是醒不过来的，自然就问不了话。后来庄叔赶来了，乐队的其他成员都一口咬定不知道吉他手抽蓝冰的事，酒吧里的散粉客和马仔更是一问三不知，忙了大半晚得个桔，刘昊然索性打道回府。

　　洗漱完毕，刘昊然刚蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子躺下，早已睡下的Leo便往他身边挪了挪，含糊不清地问：“怎么搞到这么晚？出事了？”

　　“酒吧的吉他手啪蓝冰啪到入厂。明天肯定六国大封相。”众目睽睽之下，还有那么多人举着手机拍摄，瞒是肯定瞒不住的，还不如诚实交代。

　　“那就明天再算吧。”Leo打了个巨大的哈欠，“好困。睡觉。”

　　刘昊然环住枕边人，无奈地叹气：“Sorry啊。”

　　“傻的，无缘无故道什么歉。”

　　“蓝冰是我负责的，现在出事了，还发生在我们刘家的场里，无论如何我都撇不开的。”

　　“刘家是刘家，你是你，你是我的……”

　　再后面的话，就听不清了。

 

　　几个钟后，准备换衫出门的Leo回到房间，睡眠不足的刘昊然正呆坐在床上，双目无光，显得迷迷瞪瞪的。

　　Leo经过床边的时候，猝不及防地被人揽住腰，拉低，然后在他颈窝深深吸了一口：“你闻起来很像我。”

　　“带来的须后水用完了，借你的来顶档。”Leo解释道，“不可以？”

　　“无任欢迎 。”没睡醒并没有妨碍刘昊然得寸进尺，“那你的香水用完了吗？”

　　“还没。”Leo推开他，拿起刘昊然的香水瓶在手腕衣摆出喷了几下，“不过我不介意偶尔换一下。”

　　“其实这款香不是很衬你。”这是实话。刘昊然惯用偏清冷的调，而Leo惯用的都是偏甜偏浓的香味。

　　“那我去洗澡把它冲掉咯。”嘴上这么说着，但Leo并没有迈腿，结果又被拉回到床上。

　　刘昊然像大型犬只般地扒着人不放，拱来拱去地嗅着：“你现在闻起来是我的。”

　　Leo嫌弃地推他：“不要弄皱我的衣服啦，我够钟回社团了。”

　　“社团……”听到这两个字，刘昊然如梦初醒地弹起来，飞奔进了浴室，同时大喊，“等等我，我和你一齐回去！”

　　Leo朝他回喊：“你动作快点！”

 

　　不是例会日子，社团的会议室里可真是热闹：刘永孝刘永仁、鹏爷和他的马仔、庄叔陈秘书，济济一堂。刘昊然和Leo甫进门，鹏爷即迫不及待地大声疾呼：“Turbo，你昨晚就在现场的对不对？告诉你伯爷和吴生，到底发生什么事，看我究竟有没有冤枉人。”

　　“……”刘昊然无语，讲就讲咯，于是言简意赅地将昨晚的情形描述了一遍。

　　“我就问你一句，是不是在你们刘家的场里发现了蓝冰？”

　　顶肺了，真是浪费口水：“……是。”

　　“喂，鹏爷，你这样问就没意思了。全场才在一个人身上发现那么两包，说不定还是你的马仔塞给他的，为了故意嫁祸我们咧！”刘永仁嗤笑道。

　　“你们姓刘的想抵赖是不是！”

　　眼见气氛顿时变得剑拔弩张，庄叔站出来说话了：“我讲句公道话吧。昨晚问话的时候我也在场，除了那个吉他手，其他人确实不知道蓝冰的事。你说发生这种事，刘家当然有责任；但如果你说单凭这一单就判断他们有卖蓝冰，我个人觉得有点武断。”

　　Leo用笔端敲着桌面，问：“吉他手还没醒吗？追不出是谁供货给他的？”

　　一直在角落里记录的陈秘书说：“我刚刚联系过医院那边，还没。另外，蓝冰的药物作用加上他那一跳，可能会对脑部造成影响。”

　　“蓝冰的后续销售问题留在下次例会再议吧。这段时间内还卖不卖，鹏爷你自己拿主意。反正我相信发生了这种事，也没人敢再和你抢生意了。至于这件事最后怎样处理，刘Uncle你留一留步。”Leo半点插话的机会都不给，潜台词是让无关人等赶紧退下。

　　待房间内只余下他们两人，Leo直截了当地说：“这其中应该是有什么误会。”

　　刘永孝赞同地点头：“就怕有人利用这件事挑拨离间，那不好。”

　　“刘Uncle觉得昊然的表现如何？”

　　“无论如何，他都是姓刘的。”刘永仁意味深长地说。

　　Leo回以淡淡一笑：“商场无父子。谁和谁才是一家人，这可说不准。”

　　候在会议室门外，暂且无事可做的刘昊然开始胡思乱想。记得从小到大，他学得最好的科目都是数学，其次是中文，再然后才是英文。背过那么多唐诗宋词，他还能想起有一句“报君黄金台上意，提携玉龙为君死”。照眼下的状况，“为君死”大抵是不可能的；其余的，他应该还是可以做到，至少，也能让别人以为他愿意做到。

 


	35. Chapter 35

　　不夜城的工地在施工时出了安全事故，有工人不记得是被建材砸中了还是自己从棚架上掉了下来，抑或是先被建材砸中然后从棚架上掉落，反正下半辈子估摸是要瘫痪了。工人们借此罢工抗议，抗诉工地的安全措施严重不足，加上这份工待遇差、工作量大，在得到满意答复之前，他们是不会复工的。消息传到Leo这里时，他是不以为意的——反正他并不认为这年头建筑工人能和黑社会斗恶。不管手下的人动用了什么手段，没过几天，工地又重新恢复了热火朝天的建设；但中间停工的日子，多少还是损失了一笔。

　　谁知一波刚平一波又起。不夜城规划图纸上的另一端，钩机还未开进村里，就有一群村民挡在村口，男女老幼皆绑着额巾、拿着棍棒，誓要“保卫家园”。村民们口号喊得响亮，什么“地主恶霸毁我家园”“坚守园地”“黑社会欺压”，似乎将自己签了合同这件事忘得一干二净。最后搞到差点叫来了防暴警察，配合法院令状才勉强解决。在Leo看来，这件事还挺黑色幽默的。

　　除非最近流行示威，否则Leo是不信存在这样的巧合，能让平头市民接连着和他作对。Leo怀疑这是刘永孝为了蓝冰的事在报复他。经社团高层们投票决定，蓝冰还是要卖的，大不了卖的时候掺点杂质降低纯度。为表公正，Leo宣布其时蓝冰补仓了，刘家第一期分得的份额最少。

　　疑心生暗鬼，不好。但以防万一，Leo决定还是叫庄叔去查一查。

 

　　说到姓刘的，Leo每晚身边就睡着一位。自同居以来，刘昊然曾不止一次嘲笑过Leo的手动剃须刀old school，大有演变成为他们争夺洗手台的定番的趋势。直到这天Leo忍无可忍，一招擒拿将人按在镜子前，举起剃须刀，阴森森地笑着：“让你体验下老派手法，我帮你剃。”

　　言出必行，Leo给剃须刀换了副新刀片，涂啫喱时还顺势将刘昊然的脸搓圆按扁地报复了一通。两人面对面地站着，Leo硬是觉得动作不便，干脆坐上了洗手台，双腿盘在刘昊然腰间，将人箍近，随后被刘昊然心领神会地伸手搂住了腰。

　　“不要乱动啊。我一手抖，轻则破相，重则没命。”听Leo的语气，仿佛他拿的不止是剃须刀，还是屠刀。

　　被武力压制无法反抗的刘昊然叮嘱道：“你小心点，我靠脸搵食的。”

　　Leo睨了他一眼，将剃须刀悬在没有涂抹啫喱的皮肤上：“不要脸，我干脆真的划花它咯。”

　　“你不舍得的。”刘昊然说得斩钉截铁，笑得踌躇满志。

　　这倒是真的。作为一个颜控，Leo毫无反驳的底气。稍稍唾弃了自己几秒，Leo把剃须刀贴在刘昊然被泡沫覆盖的脸颊上，从上至下一刮，正式开工。

　　万事开头难，下了第一刀，后面的动作就顺多了。自认背负着替手动剃须刀正名的重担，Leo可是拿出了比自己第一次剃须还认真的劲头，待他不经意上移视线时，才发现刘昊然正垂着眼看他，也不知道看了多久。

　　“望咩望啊。”Leo毫无威慑力地质问。

　　“望你靓仔咯。”刘昊然的目光依旧坦荡荡地黏在Leo脸上，眼眸里好似盛满了化不开的浓情蜜意。

　　“望蚀晒。”Leo打断两人的对视，左手轻捏住刘昊然的下巴，“抬头。”

　　剃须大业进行至刘昊然的下巴和颈部，剃须刀逆向竖刮了几次后，停在了劲边。Leo幽幽地盯着那片白皙的肌肤，突然故意施力一按。

　　“嘶——”疼得刘昊然直皱眉。

　　Leo将剃须刀往洗手台上一扔，宣告完工：“搞掂了，洗脸吧。”

　　“流血了。”洗完脸的刘昊然端详着自己的镜像，抽了张纸巾按在脖颈的出血位，“我看你挺热衷于在我身上制造伤口的。”

　　Leo凑上前，仰头吮住那处伤口，反复地舔吻。不理会刘昊然“你不能每次都这样啊”的小声抱怨，他转而轻啮着伤口旁跳动的血管，贴着那一小块皮肤喃喃道：“再往旁边一点，就是动脉了。”

　　被热气激起一阵颤栗的刘昊然不禁收紧怀抱，对着镜中Leo毛茸茸的脑袋问：“你想谋杀亲夫？”

　　“亲夫，谁啊？有这样的人吗？”Leo往后撤回，无辜地眨着眼，作不解状。

　　刘昊然大言不惭：“我呀。”

　　“这时候怎么就不说我不舍得了？”

　　“那你舍得么？”

　　Leo双手环住刘昊然的脖颈，笑吟吟地拉近两人的距离：“如果我说舍得呢？”

　　刘昊然一愣，旋即也笑了：“那我就是‘牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流’了。”

　　“狗嘴里长不出象牙。”Leo忿忿地拍了刘昊然一下，正欲跳下洗手台，却被人按住后脑勺深深吻住。他象征性地挣了挣，同时张开嘴唇、松开牙关，回应着对方唇舌的进攻。

　　人贵有自知之明，Leo深知自己和刘昊然绝不可能是最真心的一对，但他们在交往过程中收获到的欢愉，似乎又不比其他普通情侣少。即使这只是虚假的繁荣，较之真实的惨淡，无疑是眼下的境况诱人得多。

 

　　刘昊然放学来社团找Leo吃饭时，Leo正对着电脑翻看两次闹事现场的照片，见人来了，干脆叫他一起看。仰仗发达的科技和热闹的网络，在这个人人都是独立媒体的时代，只要你愿意发掘，总能寻到千丝万缕的线索。

　　翻了一阵，刘昊然突然喝住：“等等。”Leo点击“下一张”的手指僵在半空。

　　Leo困惑地转头看他，又被刘昊然指挥道：“你再开一个新窗口，从第一张开始重新loop一次。”Leo如是做了，看到一半，这次不用刘昊然提醒，他自己也发现了端倪。两张并排的相片里，有那么三两个人，在两个现场都留下了身影。既是村民又是建筑工人？未免和他们社团太有缘分了。

　　两人对视一眼，心下了然。

　　再叫庄叔去起他们底就容易多了，不到两天就有了答复。几人都是街头古惑仔，收了钱来鼓动闹事的。至于到底是受谁指使，因为是在网上联系的，所以抱歉不知道。

　　大方地和刘昊然分享了这一消息，Leo问他：“你觉得会是谁？”

　　“如果我说没头绪，那纯粹是骗你的。”刘昊然苦笑道。

　　“有可能是你猜错了。”就像急口令一样，他们当然猜到是谁，当然也猜到对方猜到是谁。

　　“我也希望是。但这一段时间发生那么多事情，让我没什么信心。”刘昊然疲倦地揉了揉眉心，然后将脸埋在掌中，深深叹了一口气，“唉……”

　　Leo安慰地轻抚着他的背，没有再说话。

 

　　自从搬出来之后，刘昊然自觉每次见他爸和他幺叔，无论是回大宅还是在外面，总有些许特工接头的意味。纯粹是心理作用，倒不是就那么怕被Leo知道，反正总能找到借口解释得通的。

　　这天的刘家书房里，对话由刘永仁推给刘昊然一个U盘展开：“里面的程序，能还原被删除的数据，还能定期将文件传输到指定终端。最重要的是，无坚不克、不留痕迹。”

　　这么厉害的技术，肯定不会用在自己身上：“Leo的电脑不是在社团就是在山顶，都是人家地头，被监控拍到我岂不是等死？”

　　“那就在你自己地头动手啊。”刘永仁一头雾水。

　　“问题是他在我地头不办公啊！”刘昊然差点被他幺叔的脑回路气笑。

　　“有没有搞错啊？都睡了那么久了，还这么防你？你到底行不行的啊？”

　　刘昊然低头把玩着U盘，坚决无视刘永仁的黄色隐喻：“这个程序要跑多久的？”

　　“看电脑里有多少东西咯。少则半个钟，多则两三个钟。”

　　“按最近这样搞法，估计Leo忍不了我们多久了。”刘永孝的目光透过镜片审视着刘昊然，“这个‘们’不包括你吧？”

　　“我贼喊捉贼到这个地步，就差入赘改姓了，他要是还觉得我们父子情深，那我们就认命吧。”语毕，刘昊然加上一个耸肩动作，以证明自己的无奈程度。

　　“其实你入赘也不错，说不定Leo愿意分一半社团给你。”如果说刘永孝和刘永仁两兄弟有什么最像的，大概就是喜欢揶揄刘昊然。

　　“虽然我不是很志在啦，但只要刘生你成功了，整个社团最后不还是我的。”说者未必无心但听者必然有意，想起Leo的那句“舍得”，刘昊然的一颗心不禁沉了几分，“无论你我，还是先保命吧。”

 


	36. Chapter 36

　　半夜醒来，床的另一边还是空的。Leo摸索着走出睡房，满屋黑暗之中，唯见书房里还亮着光。

　　走到书房门口，Leo倚着门框，掩嘴打了个大哈欠，睡眼惺忪地问：“还不睡？”

　　“有份关于美股的report要做，在看他们那边的市。”坐在电脑前的刘昊然戴着常用的黑框眼镜，视线不离屏幕，双手在键盘上敲个不停。

　　趿着拖鞋绕过书桌，Leo凑近一看，果然，屏幕的左边是花花绿绿的数字和线图，右边是刘昊然正在笔耕不辍的文档。

　　“回去睡吧。”刘昊然柔声劝道，“乖。”

　　谁知Leo非但不听劝，还伸手摘下了他架在鼻梁上的眼镜。被剥夺了大半的视力，刘昊然唯有停止手中的工作。

　　Leo戴上眼镜，晃了晃脑袋：“哎呀，好晕啊。”

　　“小心坏眼。”边说着，刘昊然边帮Leo将眼镜取下，“眼睛这么漂亮，戴眼镜可惜了。”

　　“四百几度近视的人还好意思说我。”视力优越的Leo不屑地嗤笑。

　　“所以我们之中有一个戴眼镜的就够了。”重变四眼的刘昊然如是说，然后又去吻Leo的眼睑，感受到纤长浓密的睫毛在自己唇下微颤，像振翅的蝴蝶。

　　睁开眼盯了刘昊然几秒，Leo突然笑了：“纯情学生哥。”

　　“那我换个金丝边的，做斯文败类、衣冠禽兽。”

　　“现在这样挺好的。”

　　其实要做败类和禽兽，金丝眼镜并不是必需品。

 

　　学生会今晚有临时活动。获悉此消息，刘昊然在脑海过了一遍最近的日程安排，确认今晚没有社团事务需要处理，随后在和Leo的对话框里，飞快地敲下一句“late back home”。

　　手指刚从“e”键移开，盯着自己下意识打出来的单词，刘昊然呆住了。

　　HOME，家，屋企。

　　一个有温度的名词，洋溢着生活的烟火气，安心、舒适，给予人强烈的归属感。

　　刘昊然从未想过，自己会用这个词指代他和Leo共同生活居住的地方。在他一贯的认知里，能和“家”划上等号的，都是姓刘的。

　　不知不觉中，那间一千五百尺的房子竟从“apartment”悄然升级，背负了比“单纯的住所”更深厚的意义。到底是好事坏事，刘昊然说不清。

　　但愿不是他单方面的自作多情。

　　在心中默念了一遍“late back home”三个词，刘昊然果断按下发送键。

 

　　清晨，坐在飞驰开往半山吴家大宅的车上，Leo心绪不宁。

　　山顶被人爆夹。

　　准确来说，他们那一片别墅群有两三户惨遭盗贼光顾。万幸吴家的防盗系统尚算好用，加之有人驻守，才没让贼人得逞；其他几间吉屋则都被洗劫了。贼人大概是踩过点，知道哪几户平时主人不在，甚至不排除和哪家的工人有勾结。

　　什么金银财宝古董名画丢了也就丢了，Leo向来不是很志在，关键是放在书房里的电脑，那才是身家性命所系。

　　回到别墅，Leo亲自检查了一遍，除了一楼某扇玻璃窗被砸穿了一角，全屋上下里外完好无缺。书房平时是门窗紧锁的，不需要菲佣搞卫生，Leo好几天没回来，一开门，被室内闷热多尘的废气呛了一脸。

　　尽管是盗窃未遂，但也告诉Leo，将电脑留在这里，真的不安全；难保哪天趁他不在，又有贼来帮他搬家。电脑如果要跟人，别无他选，唯有带回公寓。

　　但是Leo不想。

　　一来，尽管将刘昊然拉下了社团这趟浑水，但其实Leo不太喜欢带工作回公寓处理。公寓内仿佛有道结界，隔绝了社团的繁重事务，将他包裹在短暂的安逸惬意里。二来，公寓的定语是“刘昊然的”，不完完全全是他Leo Wu的领地，好像总是差了那么一点。

　　刘昊然。

　　Leo翻出他们之间的聊天记录，将对话往上滑，界面停留在前几天刘昊然发来的讯息，最后一个词是“home”。

　　家，真是一个诱人的词汇。可是呀，tu casa到底是不是mi casa呢？ 

　　满室的寂静，将Leo疲倦的叹息声衬托得格外清晰。

 

　　听到开门声，知道是刘昊然回来了。Leo依旧低头看着手机，一手指往餐桌方向，头也不抬地指示：“饮汤。”

　　正在脱外套的人被吓了一跳：“你会煲汤？！”惊讶之情溢于言表。

　　“怎么可能。”Leo这才舍得分给他一个鄙夷的眼神，“叫菲佣煲的。”

　　保温壶里的汤水仍然温热，刘昊然小心翼翼地呷了一啖，嫌弃至极：“味道好怪啊，这是洗镬水还是味精水。”

　　“有得喝就不错了，还嫌。花旗参来的，喝完它，不许剩。”

　　在Leo严厉眼神的威逼下，刘昊然唯有怀抱着受刑的心情，再度捧起保温壶，一饮而尽，然后眉头紧锁地评论道：“做你家的菲佣可真轻松，白住半山豪宅，食嘢唔做嘢。”

　　Leo干巴巴地说：“所以炒了。”

　　敏锐的刘昊然瞬间察觉到端倪：“心情不好？发生什么事了？”

　　“有点。没事。”Leo惜字如金，含糊其辞。

　　既然Leo不愿意说，他也无谓再追问，知情识趣永远比多余的关心更受用。刘昊然撇了撇嘴，径自回睡房换衫。路过书房，不经意地扫了一眼，居然让他发现了差异之处：“书房里怎么多了台电脑？”

　　“原本放在山顶的，带过来了。”

　　“你回去了。”刘昊然陈述道，“怪不得有汤喝。”

　　“本来不回来的。”Leo言之凿凿，仿佛确有其事，“但是这汤实在煲得太难喝了，我觉得你应该有幸品尝。”

 

　　前段时间社团出了大大小小一系列的风波，虽然都被压下去了，但终归还是传到“大水喉”那里。过江龙闻风而至，实地检视不夜城项目是否如期施工、有无阻滞。工程本身当然是没问题的，但一场来到，肯定不可能只谈生意。“X总”们年纪不小，但雅兴更大，一连几天，不是打高尔夫球就是开船出海，活动安排异彩纷呈。为尽地主之谊，Leo就算不全程作陪，social也是必须的。

　　“连续打了几天golf，我半边身都要偏瘫了。”回到公寓瘫在地板上，Leo发出哀嚎。据说李超人朝朝五点起床打高尔夫球，Leo不得不感叹，首富之所以是首富，就是因为首富能常人之不能。别说要求他每天五点起床，单是要他每天打高尔夫球，Leo就觉得生不如死。

　　“夸张。”刘昊然轻笑着，踢了踢装咸鱼的某人，“快去冲凉，出来帮你按几下。”

　　待Leo满身蒸腾着热气从浴室出来，刘昊然伸手指向餐桌，只说了两个字：“饮汤。”

　　Leo觉得这场景似曾相识：“你又找菲佣煲？”

　　“什么菲佣，刘公子亲自洗手作羹汤的好不好。”

　　这回轮到Leo大吃一惊：“你会煲汤？！”

　　刘昊然故作从容，轻描淡写道：“学就会了。”

　　“用什么煲的？”Leo端起碗，试图从中寻找原料的蛛丝马迹；然而碗内全是汤水，半点汤渣也没有。

　　“说了你也未必认识。反正没有毒，你喝就是了。”太子爷挑食得很，经常这不吃那不吃的；刘昊然不敢保证汤料全是Leo接受的食材，为免前功尽弃，索性不讲。

　　Leo将信将疑，试探地抿了一口，觉得可以接受，变成咕嘟咕嘟地灌着。很快，一碗见底。

　　“如何？”

　　“比洗镬水和味精水稍微好那么一点点。”Leo捏着拇指和食指，比了个无限接近的距离。

　　“不客观。”既然喝干喝净了，刘昊然也懒得和他计较。

　　Leo皱皱鼻子，“哼”了一声：“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”

　　刘昊然微微一笑：“就算是奸，那也是和奸。”

 

　　不理会Leo“不用啦”“其实也不是很痛啦”“你到底会不会的啊”的抗议，刘昊然强行将人拖回卧室，一把按在床上：“趴好。”

　　Leo不情不愿地平趴着，在刘昊然动作的第一下痛得惊叫出声。

　　单从文字上看，不联系上下文，描写的理应是个香艳暧昧的场景——而事实是，在刘昊然错骨易筋的按摩手法之下，肌肉劳损的Leo被捏得惨叫连连。

　　“我本来只是瘫半边身，你这么一按，我整个人都散架了。”痛得他大呼小叫的疗程终于结束，Leo气若游丝。

　　“那是把你原本紧绷的肌肉重新揉松，要不然过两天你痛得更厉害。”听起来还挺pro的。

　　Leo旋了旋肩膀，好像确实是比刚才轻松了些，失去了兴师问罪的借口。痛意褪去，取而代之的是倦意，他保持着平趴的姿势，毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。

　　“要睡就仰面躺好，别压着。”刘昊然好像突然想起什么，从床头柜的抽屉里取出一个长条盒，解释道，“线香。我托人从日本带回来的，说是能安神助眠。”

　　“神神化化的。”Leo转了个身，用被子包裹住自己，狐疑道。

　　站在床边的刘昊然居高临下，冷笑一声：“你知不知道自己最近每晚都在床上耍咏春。”

　　始作俑者当然不知道。他羞赧地将被子往上扯，盖住小半张脸：“……到底有没有用的啊。”

　　“试下就知道咯。”刘昊然点燃线香，放到角落里，又将Leo的被子拉回原位，掖好被角，“我出去了，免得被你说我干扰你睡觉。”

　　刘昊然关门离开后，在黑暗中，Leo嗅了嗅，隐隐闻到一阵香气，很淡，却很沉稳。

　　估摸着线香烧过大半，刘昊然小心翼翼地推开房门。微弱的光线透过门缝映入室内，堪堪照清了Leo的睡颜。小朋友呼吸平稳绵长，习惯性地蜷在他那半边床，睡着了的模样格外柔软温顺。

　　Dream a sweet dream.

 


	37. Chapter 37

　　不对，不应该是这样的。

　　刘昊然揉着干涩的双眼，挫败地合上电脑盖。

　　他已经将Leo电脑里的数据文档翻过一遍，一无所获。

　　东西太少，太干净了。

　　如此不合理的结果指向唯一的可能——他要找的东西，被藏起来了。到底是收在哪个角落里呢？

　　不死心的刘昊然重新启动电脑，再次认真钻研：数据盘里无非都是些无关紧要的报表和合同，全部合法合规、往来清晰，看不出什么端倪……直到他打开了某个标题毫不起眼的excel文件，屏幕上显示出一堆乱码。

　　直觉告诉他，有蹊跷。

　　将文件的后缀名改了几遍，无非是得到几种不同的乱码形式，刘昊然耷拉着眼皮，漫不经心地输入了“exe”三个字母。

　　得咗。

　　胜利来得太突然，打到一半的哈欠被惊喜硬生生地憋了回去。

　　一个对话框弹了出来：“用戶登錄”，只有一条键入栏和一个确认按钮，明显需要密码。

　　顶——真是一山放过一山拦。

　　刘永仁那边说，暴力解码是不可能的，中文英文数字符号的组合，没有NASA的电脑，不知道要算到猴年马月，唯有靠刘昊然自己继续努力。

　　刘昊然只想骂人。他一个major in finance的，平时兼职混黑道就算了，现在还要做黑客，副业是不是过分丰富了？

　　骂归骂，办法还是要想的。万里长征走了九千几里，不能衰收尾。

　　Leo会用什么做密码？

　　根据刘昊然对他的了解和推测，那必然是“Leo Wu”个人色彩非常浓烈的风格。

　　所以到底是什么。

 

　　现实不等人，未待刘昊然琢磨出个子丑寅卯，社团里又涌动出新风波，可谓镬镬新鲜镬镬甘。不知道哪位金手指跟Leo告状，说刘家在上交的账簿里做假数，要Leo严惩。Leo没有发话，嗖嗖地给刘昊然传了几个文件，里面全是“证据”。

　　如果刘昊然不是熟知他家做假账的手法、对他家每个秘密银行户头都了然于胸，他会毫不迟疑地选择相信。其实做阴阳账是行内的潜规则，从上到下人人心知肚明，一般只要底下不是贪得太狠，大老板也就只眼开只眼闭，这次Leo纯属小题大作。

　　刘昊然当然清楚Leo想欣赏怎样的戏码。

　　于是他跑去和刘永孝“对质”。

　　两父子从办公室里追着吵到外面，最后在社团的走廊内，大庭广众之下，以刘昊然被他爸掴了一巴掌作谢幕。

　　刘永孝下手狠辣，毫不留情，扇得刘昊然耳鸣眼花，当即肿了半边脸。

　　这下整个社团都知道，刘家父子彻底翻脸了。

　　Leo从套间的冰箱里取了冰块，用毛巾包着，按在刘昊然的脸上。

　　“嘶……”冰冷的触觉使刘昊然不自觉瑟缩了一下。

　　“好痛啊。”Leo收回手，身同感受地低呼道。

　　刘昊然调动着完好的那边脸的肌肉，勉强挤出一个古怪的苦笑：“我这么大个仔，第一次被我爸打。”这是真话。一来，刘永孝并不崇尚“棍棒底下出孝子”这类教育观念；二来，从小到大，无论正邪两道，刘昊然都表现得足够熨贴，从无挨打的机会。

　　“这次数簿的事……”重新帮刘昊然敷上冰块，Leo嗫嚅道，“不如就算了吧。”

　　“不是你说‘算了’问题就不存在的。”刘昊然抬眼注视着Leo，语气带上一丝狠厉，“Leo，我捱这一巴可不是为了我自己。”

　　Leo俯前身，将吻轻印在刘昊然受伤的脸颊上：“我明白的。”

 

　　在头脑清醒、计过度过的前提下，依然无可奈何地被Leo推着走到了当下的境况，刘昊然根本不敢想象，若果他真是意乱情迷地鬼掩眼，事态到底会发展到何种严峻地步。不过刘昊然有预感，他很快就能接近密码的正确答案——既然他交足了戏，Leo必定会礼尚往来。

　　课上到一半，前排陆续有人回头，向刘昊然投射难以描述的眼神。被调了静音的手机毫无缘由地开始狂震，连带着整张长桌也在抖。

　　刘昊然解锁一看，不断有新消息涌入，由不同的联络人发来的问号挤满了屏幕。艰难地滑动着卡顿的程序，刘昊然尚未点开消息详情，屏幕蓦然一黑，手机死机了，只映出他困惑的神情。

　　搞边科啊？

　　隔了一个位置的同学慈悲为怀，力度精准地将自己的手机滑至刘昊然面前。

　　是一则对刘昊然身世进行了深度挖掘的热门post：首先对刘昊然本人极尽溢美之词，然后详尽介绍了刘永孝的身份和社团的背景，并且明示暗示刘昊然有参与社团生意，最后发出了“没想到原来中大学生会被黑道控制了”的慨叹。

　　刘昊然的大脑即时宕机了五秒。

　　HOLY FUCK. 

　　虽然这单爆料讲的基本上都是事实，仍然不妨碍他狂躁地疯狂无声爆粗——他致力多年、玩得不亦乐乎的“扮乖仔”游戏，宣告game over.

　　非常愤怒，嬲到爆炸。

　　Calm down，刘昊然，激气解决不了问题。控制情绪，冷静，深呼吸，一，二，三，用脑，让理智回笼。

　　强行安抚好自己，刘昊然将手机推还给同学，附赠一个表情管理成功的感谢的微笑，随后在脑里列出5wh1h，开始梳理事件始末：爆料人是谁？为什么要发文？为什么要在这个时候发文？……貌似诸多弯弯绕绕，一旦综合来看，却并不难想通。

　　他能理解，但不能谅解。

 

　　自动屏蔽了路人们的注目礼，刘昊然在下课后直奔学生会的活动室，他记得今天是副会长坐班的。果不其然，副会长正躲在电脑屏幕后进食太过丰盛的下午茶外卖，见刘昊然来了，热情地招呼道：“大佬，大家乐啊。”

　　“大家乐不乐我不知道，反正我是乐不出来。”刘昊然拉了把椅子在副会长旁边坐下，接过咖啡喝了一口，十足他的心情，苦。

　　副会长啃着鸡翼，口齿不清：“见你不回讯息，我就估到你会过来的。”

　　“死机了。太多人关心，不敢再开。”刘昊然亮出漆黑如板砖的手机，又放回裤袋，“监理那边是什么态度？”

　　“他们也想看你是什么态度。现在还说不准，最严重的话，可能会搞hearing啩。”副会长擦了擦嘴，满不在乎地说，“不过网上那些路边社消息，都是捕风捉影的，热闹过几天就没人理的啦。”

　　“对方想搞死我，不会这么容易收手的，肯定陆续有来。”

　　“那你就发份声明以正视听咯，再不行就发律师信，身正不怕影斜。”

　　“问题是，我身不正。”刘昊然捏了根薯条，半咬在唇间，“那篇网文只有我们学生会被黑道控制是假的。”

　　副会长O嘴，咬了一半的奶酱多士“啪嗒”一声掉落回打包盒里。

　　“所以没办法啦，学生会唯有交给你了。”刘昊然故作轻松地耸了耸肩。

　　半晌，副会长才回过神来，没头没脑地冒出一句：“表弟就是少爷，就是……？”并用塑料叉指向天花板。

　　刘昊然先是一滞，但事到如今也没什么好隐瞒，于是大方承认：“是啊。不过跟你说的这些，你一个人知道就够了。”

　　副会长顿时哭丧着脸：“你为什么要跟我说？我一点都不想知道啊！”

 

　　递了学生会的辞职信，刘昊然顺带请了个长假避风头，批他假纸时老师的表情也是一言难尽。对于他们学校来说，今年真是个多事之秋，下一届还不知道有没有人敢报。

　　躲得过初一，躲不过十五。避得了外人，避不过同一屋檐下的Leo。

　　当天晚上，Leo风风火火冲入家门后的第一句话，就是“要不要帮你将报串的刮出来”。

　　度过了盛怒阶段，刘昊然已经可以心平气和地讨论这件事：“扬了就是扬了，就算将人装麻包袋沉海也无补于事。”

　　过分的平静反而叫Leo感到异样，他贴着刘昊然在沙发上坐下，关切道：“你没事吧？”

　　“没穿没烂，能有什么事？”刘昊然淡定地反问。

　　“那你……”Leo词不达意，胡乱地做了个手势，“怎么办啊？”

　　“辞职，请假，只能这么办了。还有短期内不用社交媒体。”无论高登连登，刘昊然现在是什么网都不敢登，不胜其烦，连ins和facebook也一并卸载。

　　“阴功猪。”

　　“对了，我明天要回大屋一趟。”迎着Leo疑惑的神情，刘昊然解释道，“好事不出门，坏事传千里。连阿嫲也知道了，派了大姑妈来要押解我回温哥华。”

　　Leo整个人弹了起来：“你要走？”

　　“你想我走吗？”

　　Leo将头摇得像拨浪鼓，又笃定地说：“但是如果你非走不可，我不会拦你。”

　　“我不会走的。”刘昊然伸手将人揽回怀内，逐渐收紧怀抱，“你在这里，我还能走去哪里？”

 

　　回到刘宅，刘昊然在客厅里只看见他大姑妈和他幺叔，一个正边来回踱步边低声讲电话，一个正瘫在沙发上玩手机。和大姑妈用眼神打过招呼，刘昊然轻踢刘永仁鞋跟，问：“你二哥呢？”

　　刘永仁指了指楼上，瞪眼吐舌，朝刘昊然做了个刀锯颈的手势。

　　“哦，现在都是我的错？是我强迫他和人家搞在一起的？你儿子不愿意做的事，拿枪指着他有用吗？平时又不见你多教他，现在来向我兴师问罪？”上楼后，未见其人，先闻其声。

　　普天之下，能令刘永孝表现得如此气急败坏的，对象只有一个可能性。

　　刘昊然径自从他爸手中夺过手机，主动堵在两个枪口中间：“喂，妈咪。我没事，不用担心。”

　　“向他灌输什么思想你自己心知肚……”电话对面的Pamela听见儿子的声音，硬生生刹住了骂到一半的话，“你过来巴黎跟我，别再陪着你老豆发癫了。”

　　“不了吧，我会的法文就那几句，bonjour, merci, c'est la vie，两只手都数得过来。”

　　“那你回加拿大你阿嫲那里，去美国、英国、澳洲也可以，留在香港干什么。”

　　“得了，我心中有数，知道该怎么做。”刘昊然挠着自己后脑勺的发尾，半是安慰半是敷衍。

　　“他刘永孝几十岁死了就死了，你才二十，还有大把世界，不要犯傻。”

　　十余年来尚未能对父母的相处模式完全免疫，刘昊然唯有仰天长叹：“救命，你们为什么还不离婚？”虽然这两人已经分居几年，平时各自各精彩，但一直都默契地没有提及正式离婚这件事。Pamela还是顶着“刘太”的头衔，遇到涉及夫妻双方的法律文件，仍然不辞辛劳地跨洲处理。

　　刘太莫名其妙：“我们为什么要离婚？”

　　“唉，算了，当我没问。”刘昊然投降。他父母的感情债是一笔烂帐，刘家里似乎也不存在美好爱情故事。就连港产片主角上身的幺叔幺婶，Miriam那种放弃原有的人际关系和正当职业跑去异国他乡做社团阿嫂的做法，想必不是健康正常的爱情典范。

　　见旁边的刘永孝大有将手机抢回继续battle的架势，刘昊然“嗯嗯哦哦”了几声，赶紧收线。

　　“找不找爆料人？”

　　再次听到这个问题，刘昊然不合时宜地笑了：“你们的思维方式还挺相似的。”

　　刘永孝拖长尾音“哦”了一声，了然道：“原来有人帮忙出头。”

　　“贼喊抓贼罢了。没必要。”

　　对此没有多作评论，刘永孝明知故问：“不跟大姑妈回温哥华？”

　　刘昊然连白眼都懒得施舍给他爸：“你信不信，我前脚走，你后脚就没命。”

　　“那是迟早的事。”刘永孝气定神闲得仿佛他们在交流街市的白菜多少钱一斤，而不是什么身家性命攸关的大件事，“密码呢，有头绪了吗？”

　　“快了，会有的。”

 

　　“你怎么还在家？今天不用开工吗？”上班时间，Leo还在家里大模斯样地看电影，叫刘昊然觉得颇为出奇。

　　“等你回来啊。”Leo按了暂停，理所当然地回答，“我怕你被你家的人打晕运走了。”

　　刘昊然放钥匙的手一顿，低声飞快地说：“不再是我家的。”

　　闻言，Leo三步并成两步地迈到刘昊然面前，抓住他双臂，略带着急地问：“什么意思？”

　　“因为我不听话，所以他们不要我了。”刘昊然扬起一张格外灿烂的笑脸，语气轻松欢快，“我现在可是六亲都断了。”

　　Leo用力环住刘昊然，右手在他的背上来回扫动，连连细声安慰：“没事的，不用怕，你还有我。”

　　刘昊然将下巴抵在Leo的肩膀上，喃喃道：“我只有你啦。”

 


	38. Chapter 38

　　事多，思虑重，两人都毫无睡意，并排躺在床上盖被纯聊天。

　　“你侧面的轮廓好sharp啊，感觉能割伤人手。”闲极无聊，Leo开始发掘新大陆，对刘昊然高挺的鼻子不吝赞赏。

　　“那就不要摸了。”刘昊然把他的手从自己的鼻梁上移开，塞回被里。

　　Leo小儿多动症般地停不下来，又将手挪到刘昊然的腰窝处，不安分地划来划去。

　　刘昊然起先没有留意，后来才渐渐察觉出并不是单纯的鬼画符，但也只隐约识别到最后是一个立刀旁，于是没有把握地猜测道：“……劉？”

　　Leo不置可否，继续在他背上轻划着。

　　第二个就简单得多了：“昊。”

　　“言。”等Leo写完第三个字，刘昊然忍不住纠正这位ABC的written Chinese，“不是这个‘Yin’，是‘然後’的‘然’。”

　　“昊然……正气？”

　　“那个是三点水加上‘告訴’的‘告’。”边解释着，刘昊然边抓过Leo的手，在他的手心里写下一个“浩”字。

　　望着没有留下任何痕迹的手掌，Leo眨了眨眼。

　　“其实我原本不叫这个名字。”刘昊然以一种少有的讲故事的口吻，娓娓道来，“我出生的时候阿嫲找了个风水大师来帮我起名，那个大师生辰八字阴阳五行八卦罗庚乱七八糟算了一堆，最后定了个‘源’字，三点水加‘原來’的‘原’。我爸一听就火滚了，水为财，刘源流完，这水都流尽了岂不是要破产？于是一怒之下拆了那个睇相佬的office，然后自己给我起了现在这个名字。”

　　听完这段曲折的渊源，Leo笑得上气不接下气，连带着整张床都在抖。

　　刘昊然无奈：“有这么好笑么。”

　　Leo拭着眼角飚出的眼泪，不住地用力点头。

　　“反正除了没有叫我像哪吒那样割肉还母、削骨还父，也就只给我留下这个名字了。”大量地不同小朋友一般见识，刘昊然自顾自地感慨。

　　笑声戛然而止。异样的沉默瞬即满布于空间内。

 

　　忽然，Leo转侧了身，单手撑头，半倚在床上，神色凝重地端详着刘昊然。

　　刘昊然困惑但坦荡地迎接检阅的目光：“又怎么了。”

　　Leo一把掀开被子，翻身跨坐于刘昊然的髋部，指尖为笔，在他的心脏处书写。

　　调动了十二分的注意力和分辨力，人肉画纸成功解读出自己承载的内容：“吳。”

　　“……磊？”

　　此刻，刘昊然只感觉自己的心脏正疯狂地跳动着，血液在血管内奔腾咆哮，皮肤上残存的触感仿佛一团烈火，炙烤着他的胸膛。他用力地吞咽了一下，微瞪着眼去寻Leo的视线，梦呓般地轻声道：“是你的……中文名？”连声线也是颤的。

　　Leo给予他一个肯定的微笑：“吳磊，三石磊。”

　　一个很普通的名字，普通得令刘昊然很难将这个名字和眼前人对上号。

　　似乎看穿了刘昊然所想，Leo佯作遗憾地说：“真的不是叫吴彦祖，不好意……”

 

　　未说出口的话语淹没于狂风骤雨般的吻，急切、用力、热烈，几乎称得上是“啃咬”。

　　来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流下，唇舌发麻，连肺部也隐隐泛起灼烧感。

　　在Leo觉得自己即将缺氧昏迷之际，始作俑者终于大发慈悲，中止了这场过分激烈的唇舌交锋。

　　不知不觉间，两人已搂着调换了上下位置。刘昊然往后仰，俯视被他吻得脸红耳赤的人，眼眸里翻滚着全然陌生的汹涌情绪。

　　——是什么？

　　毫无征兆地，刘昊然整个人往下滑去，炽热的呼吸喷洒在Leo的大腿根部。

　　——狂喜。疯狂的喜悦，疯狂且喜悦。

　　Leo想，这是他罕有见识到的、情感极度外露的刘昊然。

　　被刘昊然含住下体的瞬间，Leo所有的思考能力都随之蒸发掉。

　　作为一项性交行为，blow job的心理刺激远超生理刺激。勿论技巧，单单是刘昊然埋首于他的腿间吞吐舔舐的画面，已经足够让Leo兴奋。 

　　高潮的来临猝不及防。Leo的背脊霎时绷成一道弯弓，拱离了床单；头抵在枕头里，急促地喘息着，如同一尾缺水的鱼。

 

　　刘昊然重新覆了上来，手指强势地伸入Leo的口腔里搅动，直至沾满晶莹的口水，随即探向Leo的后穴扩张。

　　准备工作做得潦草，刘昊然的动作又心急火燎的，在他们所有的上床经历里，这次的痛感绝对名列前茅，甚至可能与初夜不相上下。

　　“轻力一点……”强忍着将人从自己身上踹下去的冲动，Leo嘶声道。

　　刘昊然找准熟悉的角度，一下深入的挺进，又虚情假意地道歉：“Sorry咯。”

　　毫无预警地被击中敏感点，Leo的头皮一阵发麻，骂人的话哽在喉咙，化作一声变调的呻吟。

　　得逞的刘昊然笑得奸诈，低头去寻Leo的唇，温柔缠绵地安抚着，下半身的攻势却猛烈不减。

　　“你……至……”被顶得不断往床头挪，Leo从亲吻中挣脱，喘着大气，“不……至于……”

　　作为回答，刘昊然退出了他的身体。未等Leo抗议这突如其来的空虚，刘昊然猛地将人翻转身，扶住胯部，摆成半跪的姿势，从背后重新进入。

　　Leo顿时塌软了腰，手指抓紧被单，脸深深埋入枕头里。

　　“吴磊。”

　　被点名的人下意识地回过头，眼神涣散，眼角含泪，满脸春情艳色。

　　“吴磊。”

　　刘昊然沉下身，紧贴着Leo的背脊，在他耳边低声唤道。

　　Leo迫切地想阻止刘昊然继续呼喊他的名字，可是在轻轻重重的抽插之下，他只能微张着嘴，发出徒劳的呜咽声。

　　“你屋企人平时怎么叫你的？”刘昊然蹭着他的颈动脉，问完不到两秒，兀自笑了，“囡囡？”

　　默默在心中翻了个白眼，Leo艰难地反驳道：“叫英……文名。”

　　“寓意‘磊落光明’吗？”

　　“因为我……属兔。”

　　至于属兔和这个名字之间到底有什么关系，Leo没有继续解释，刘昊然也没有再追问。

　　几下急速的冲刺后，刘昊然搂紧Leo的肩膀，伏在他身上，颤抖地射了。Leo起先以为这不过是正常的生理反应，然而当他从余韵中恢复过来时，刘昊然却还在打颤。

　　“你没事吧？”Leo勉力试图转过头查看对方情况，但刘昊然的头死死地抵在他的肩胛骨处，令他的尝试宣告失败。

　　刘昊然幅度夸张地做了几个深呼吸，略带鼻音地回答：“有点激动而已。”然后顺着Leo的脊椎逐节地印下啄吻：“你不知道，对我的意义有多重大。”

 

　　回到社团里，Leo依然是那个令人生畏的少年天子。

　　“最近有什么新动静？”

　　“收到风，似乎有人在向大陆客献殷勤。”庄叔递过ipad，在社交平台账号的主页，陆商们骄傲地展示着最新入手的古玩收藏。

　　“查到门路了？”既然庄叔提及，那必然是和他们社团有关。

　　Leo按指示点开了浏览器里缓存的网站，是一所拍卖行前段时间的参拍品名录，其中就包含陆商手上的古董。拍卖会举办地点：法国巴黎。

　　“是由一家经纪公司代拍的。”庄叔讲解着，调出了该公司的资料，股东列表里，“Pamela Lau”的名字赫然在目。

　　“刘，永，孝。”手指在桌面上逐字地敲出节奏，Leo轻快地说，“杀了他。”

　　庄叔一愕，生起几分顾虑：“那Turbo……”

　　“我也没有Daddy啊，现在不还活得好端端。”Leo歪着头，神色无辜地说，“况且刘永孝一死，刘家就落入他手中了。刘昊然理应多谢我还来不及呢。”

　　庄叔表示异议：“他们现在闹得这么僵，阿孝可能一早就改了平安纸，一个仙都不会留给儿子。”

　　Leo扯起半边嘴角，冷笑道：“国华他们当初没有立平安纸么？”

　　Daddy教落，要成功，就要不择手段。

　　这才到什么程度呀。

 

　　自从破解了Leo电脑的密码，刘昊然仿佛打开了新世界的大门，每日沉浸于各种交易文件的浩瀚海洋中。在他梳理着过往的千丝万缕的时候，软件上传了最新一笔以Bitcoin结算的交易，兑换成现实货币，数额巨大。

　　买什么要用这么多钱？进新货？

　　刘昊然筛选出和该公司之间的所有交易往来，总共只有两笔，上一次是……

　　推算着时间，刘昊然心下一震：是国华黑鬼他们死之前！

　　答案显而易见是“买凶”。

　　当前排在Leo的清除名单的首位是谁，无需赘言。

　　通知了他爸，安全起见，刘昊然又苦口婆心地叮嘱他幺叔：“这段时间，无论死人塌楼，都不要理，跟紧我爸。”

　　“得啦，长气。”刘永仁被他唠叨得怕了，拍心口保证，“有我在，保证他一条毛都不会少。”

 

　　每个月尾，刘永孝都习惯抽一晚去他们刘家发迹的大排档吃宵夜，在道上算是半条常识。当刘永仁跟在他二哥的半个身位后走出大排档时，一辆摩托从路口处疾驰驶来。

　　幽暗的夜色下，眼尖的刘永仁敏锐地看见电单车骑士的左手没有搭在车把上——他正握着什么。

　　在对方抬起左手的前一秒，刘永仁以迅雷不及掩耳之势擒住刘永孝的左肩，竭力往下一按，两人双双扑倒在地，成功避开了从头顶飞过的子弹。

　　刚才正在旁边干活的档主赶忙冲了过来，惊魂未定的刘永孝撑着他的背摇摇晃晃地站起身，和闻声从大排档里如潮水般涌出的其他马仔一道，目送枪手一骑绝尘。

　　刘永仁还躺在地上，一脸痛苦地蜷缩着。

　　刘永孝的背脊顿时一凉：“阿仁！”

　　“我没事。”刘永仁面容扭曲地从牙关处挤出声音，“落地的那一下没有收力，撞得太应了。”众人七手八脚将他扶起，检查了一遍，除了手上的擦伤，确实无大碍。

　　“等下回去又要被骂了。”拿纸巾随意地拭去血迹，刘永仁无奈地叹气，“还会有下次吗？”

　　“他打草惊蛇了，我们短期内应该安全。”刘永孝颔首，“你最近有什么事需要走开处理的，抓紧时间。”

　　“然仔千叮万嘱，死人塌楼都不能离开你。”

　　刘永孝眼镜片下的眉一陡，笑问：“哦，现在他的话比我的还管用？”

　　刘永仁也咧开嘴笑了：“不怕得罪说一句啦。现在是非常时期，二哥你有个什么冬瓜豆腐，我们家就是他话事了，我哪敢不听话。”

 

　　与此同时，Leo正手持玻璃杯，摇晃着两指高的马天尼，于公寓露台处俯瞰街景。 

　　刘昊然一手从身后将人环住，一手抽走酒杯，拿到鼻底下嗅了嗅，点评道：“吴生好有雅兴。”

　　Leo转过身，就着刘昊然的手抿了一口酒：“刘公子不会那么小气，连一樽酒也不舍得让我开吧？”

　　刘昊然也饮了一啖杯中残酒，抬手揉了揉Leo蓬松的棕发，嘴角扬起微小的弧度。

　　“笑什么？”

　　“想起以前听老人家讲过——”刘昊然的笑容展得更大，甚至稍稍露出了虎牙，“头发软的人，心软。”

　　“是吗？”Leo狐疑地皱起了眉，“我可是非常铁石心肠的喔。”

　　无人留意的角落里，手机的屏幕亮了又灭。 

 


	39. Chapter 39

　　“混账！”Leo一脚踹翻办公椅，怒吼道，“这样都可以失手，他们还做什么生意？！自裁算啦！”

　　所有铺垫都安排好，偏偏就差这last shot，叫他如何忍住不发火。

　　在这场“不是你死就是我亡”的较量中，任何差池都是致命的，他甚至能预见逃过一劫的刘永孝会谋划一场盛大的反扑。

　　强压下心中的火气，Leo厉声道：“告诉那边，赶紧将功夫给我做完。”

　　方才一直伫在旁边默不作声的庄叔犹豫地开口：“怕是阿孝有了防备，就更难了。”

　　“所以不能再拖了。”

　　夜长梦多，况且通通不是美梦。

 

　　自从死里逃生，刘永孝就开始称病在家做鸵鸟，每日大门不出二门不迈，所有事务一概阔佬懒理，当起了甩手掌柜。外界不知他遇刺，纷纷猜测说刘永孝患的是急火攻心引发的心病，皆因刘昊然“激死老豆搵山拜”。

　　如果刘永孝被暗杀一事传了出去，刘昊然思忖着，“弑父”这个罪名他怕是逃不过，连带着他在江湖上的形象都不知被妖魔化成什么鬼样。话说回来，尽管听起来很不孝顺，但他爸遭遇杀机，着实是令刘昊然松了一口气。

　　一直悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑终于落下，也算是个解脱。

 

　　陈秘书拿文件进来签的时候，Leo顺口问了一句“没事了吧”。陈秘书的女友前日突发急病，被白车送了入厂。接到医院的通知，平常见惯动刀动枪仍面不改色的人，来跟Leo请假时慌张得连嘴唇也在颤抖。

　　“没什么大碍，正在留院观察。”陈秘书应道，手上动作不停地为Leo翻页。

　　“要不要多放你几日假陪她？”

　　“不用，请了看护。”陈秘书摇头，“况且我在那里也帮不了她什么。”

　　Leo停下签字的笔，歪着头思索片刻：“呃……提供mental support之类的？”

　　“你们男仔不懂——”陈秘书罕有地换了一副“孺子不可教也”的口吻，“有的女仔不喜欢被人看到自己生病时的狼狈样的。”这个理论Leo倒是第一次听。但陈秘书比他大十几年，努力一下都能生得出他，沟过的女估计比Leo认识的女同学还多，加之她本身就是女的，显得这种说法尤其可信。

　　待Leo签完，陈秘书抱着文件风风火火地出去继续工作，方才母性光环爆棚的知心姐姐形象顿时烟消云散。

　　手中仍然握着签下若干个“Leo Wu”的钢笔，不由得使Leo想起那个从未被他书写在任何正式文件上的中文名——全世界知道的人一只手数得完。

　　刘昊然知道了又何妨？充其量去天桥底打小人罢了。

　　告诉他，是自愿，也是伺机已久的有的放矢。Leo从不否认他们的关系中充斥着大量的emotional manipulation，更不为此羞愧。

　　只要这两个字确实能如预期般换来他想要的。

 

　　虽说请假在家，但刘昊然功课照做、论文照交，重中之重还要整理社团的账数，比平时正常返学劳累n倍。留在家里的时间长了，吃的用的消耗速度也加快，刘昊然给自己放个风，到对面街的supermarket补仓。

　　好几样东西买不齐，他想着既然出来了，干脆去远点，随手截了辆的士。车载电台播报着最新的中东局势，新闻例牌以“国际油价上涨”结尾。

　　的士司机把着肽，心不在焉地骂了几句。

　　原本正在放空的刘昊然被他的咒骂唤回神智，心下一动，编了条讯息发给Leo，提醒他留意社团治下小巴公司的红van佬，别让他们借油价闹事。

　　“搵食艰难啊。”收回手机，刘昊然感同身受地长叹。

　　相比他的真挚爱意，Leo更需要他的绝对忠诚。

　　可惜他给不了。

 

　　“黑麻麻一团，什么来的？”Leo擦着头发从浴室出来，没戴眼镜也没戴con，眯起眼，努力从满屏低分辨率的格仔中辨认出轮廓。

　　“下水道的美人鱼。”

　　Leo条件反射地发出一声干呕：“你好变态啊！不许看！”

　　“那就换一出咯。”刘昊然从善如流，拿起遥控重新选片，“看The Boat That Rocked吧。”

　　“又看？你都看过一万次了。”

　　最后选择了第六部Mission Impossible。尽管电影刚上画的时候他们已经在影院看过一遍。

　　两人窝在一起，揽着抱枕，静默观赏靓佬汤成功空降，正在潜入宴会场地。

　　“我也想去跳伞。”Leo突然开口道，“我有同学前段时间去澳洲旅行玩过，在ins上po了片。”他暂停了电影，从手机里翻出视频，递给刘昊然看：主人公被半空的狂风吹得面目狰狞，与伏在他背上的淡定微笑的教练形成鲜明对比。

　　“看起来很刺激。”刘昊然首肯，又问，“所以想去澳洲？”

　　Leo将手机扔到一边，恢复了电影的播放：“也不一定。海岛之类的地方都有吧，什么东南亚啊，塞班、关岛、夏威夷啊……”

　　刘昊然想起他们家族在夏威夷有一间别墅，海滨，旁边有椰子树林，少游客打扰，非常适合度假。只是不记得那个岛上有没有跳伞。

　　“想几时去？”

　　Leo摆了摆手，瘫回沙发里：“忙完这段时间，迟些再算吧。”

　　“对了，趁记得告诉你，我准备回去上课。”刘昊然实话实说，“临近考试，再不回去，补考太麻烦了。”

　　这个安排似乎颇合Leo心意：“那等你考完，我应该也得闲了。”

　　“嗯，可以休个长假，去玩久一点。”刘昊然应和道。

 

　　紧赶慢赶，该查的也查得差不多了。将辛勤劳动的成果打包上传后，按照原先的责任分配，刘昊然算是圆满完成任务，之后就不是他的主舞台了。但怀抱有始有终的心态，他留言问他爸：“你准备什么时候动手？”刘永孝反问：“你想我什么时候动手？”

　　数着日历上的日子，刘昊然说再过几日等我考完试吧。他爸非常顺摊地应承了。

　　进度条走到末端，屏幕上出现“completed”字样。

　　他们要彻底扳倒Leo了。

　　吊诡的是，此时此刻，刘昊然并无任何实感：没有兴奋、没有激动、没有如释重负，就……哦。

　　他只是突然想到，旅游和跳伞，都不可能成行了。

　　其实他还挺想去玩的。


	40. Chapter 40

　　东南亚的供货渠道出了阻滞，刘永仁匆匆赶去救火。Leo本和庄叔谋划，趁这个雷霆救兵缺席，把握机会对刘永孝补枪。谁料刘永仁到埠的第二天，东南亚那边又说和他谈不拢，需要大老板派个亲信过去主持大局。Leo无奈，唯有让庄叔过去，计划暂且搁浅。

　　“今晚我要巡场，应该很晚回。”Leo对着玄关镜整理发型，隔空朝刘昊然喊话。

　　“那群人说考完试要去放松一下，估计要玩通顶。”刘昊然换好衣服从房间出来，开始收拾书包。

　　“哦？去哪里？社团的店？”Leo饶有兴致地问，“原来你的同学也不是死读书的呀。”

　　“又不是我组的局，我怎么知道。我只负责跟大队行动。”拉好书包链，刘昊然回头望向还在磨磨蹭蹭的Leo，“你还不出去？”

　　“一起走啊。”

　　刘昊然好笑道：“就去搭lift那两步路，有什么好等的。”

　　“唉，算了。你慢慢。”见对方一时半刻内不打算起行，Leo也懒得再等，出了门，顺手“哐”地将门关上。

 

　　从夜场出来，Leo发觉人数不对，而且缺漏的那个存在感本应很强：“陈小姐呢？”

　　“她女友的病情有些突发状况，她交代下两句就扑过去了。”其中一名手下回答。

　　还没彻底医好吗？干脆送出国治疗吧……Leo思忖着，正要弯腰坐进汽车，却毫无防备地在后颈处挨了一记手刀，倒在后座上。

　　不知被什么强行唤醒，映入Leo眼帘的，是一张他最不愿见到、最想消灭的脸孔。

　　“好久不见了，世侄。”刘永孝坐在他对面，气定神闲地打招呼道。

　　Leo强压着不安的情绪，厉声道：“你想怎样。”

　　“有些东西，想给你欣赏。”刘永孝微笑着，指向摆于Leo面前的一本颇有分量的书册。

　　Leo心下一凛，不祥的预感愈发强烈。他狐疑地瞥向刘永孝，然后小心翼翼地用没被铐住的右手翻开扉页——离岸户头、各项密码、明账暗账，所有或踩界或非法的交易勾当……桩桩件件，条清缕晰。

　　从遣词造句到行文风格，甚至是排版习惯，都曾经出现在凌晨的家用手提屏幕上、呈交给自己的报告里，叫Leo无比熟悉。

　　全世界七十亿人里的唯一一人。

　　一阵眩晕袭来，Leo捏紧纸页的一角。

　　他想呕。

　　刘永孝对此并不买账，讥讽道：“你也无谓在这里扮情圣演真心错付。归根到底，就是你技不如人罢了。”

　　“你们全家联合起来打我一个，还有脸笑我？”Leo瞪大饱含怒火的双眼，嘶声反问。

　　“到底是谁在跟你过招，你心知肚明。”

　　Leo终于明白，为什么之前刘永孝甘居副位这么多年——不是大吴生御下有方，也不是刘永孝未起反心；而是他在等，在等刘昊然成长为自己最称心的武器。

　　“你大费周章地抓我来，仅仅是为了耀武扬威，告诉我社团的所有confidential资料都被你拿到手了？”

　　刘永孝招了招手，他身后的保镖将新的文件奉至Leo面前：“想让小吴生再签几个字，录段片。举手之劳。”事实上，刘永孝现有的材料足以实际控制社团，再提出的不过是门面功夫，勉强捞个“名正言顺”的名头。

　　Leo往椅背一挨，冷笑道：“做不做都是死，我为什么要应承？”

　　“或许配合了就不用死呢。不赌一铺？”

　　空气中充斥着剑拔弩张的硝烟味。

　　半晌，Leo再度开口：“让刘昊然来见我。”

　　刘永孝不语，做了个“请”的手势。

 

　　“知道你做得最错的是什么吗？”手持声明和文书，刘永孝问。

　　Leo剜了他一眼：“没有一早杀掉你。”

　　“你不应该断刘昊然后路的。”刘永孝的脸上居然难得地呈现几分慈父的神态，“他喜欢扮双面人，这么多年来，我们全家都由着他玩，从来没有强迫过他做选择。”

　　“是你亲手将自己推到这一步的。”留下这么一句，刘永孝头也不回地走了，估计是争分夺秒地找律师处理手续，只余下Leo在原地被打手们看管。

　　不能坐以待毙。这是Leo现时脑海中唯一的念头。

　　根据刚才那番话，他不相信刘永孝真的会放他一马，也不寄望于刘永孝会让他和刘昊然见面，甚至不肯定他对刘昊然的认知到底还剩几分正确。大概等刘永孝确认了他再无用武之地，之后便是斩草除根。

　　想要逃出生天，唯有靠自己。

　　未等Leo思考出对策，守在门外的打手却进来了：“小吴生，请吧。”

　　“去哪里？”

　　“带你去见Turbo哥嘛。”其中一人答道。

　　带你条命，我是要他来，不是我去。

　　两名打手上前欲打开链接Leo左手与桌腿的手铐，改为铐住Leo双手。当手铐圈从桌腿上松开时，迅雷不及掩耳，Leo使出一下肘击震退一人，再踢腿踹中一人的面门；趁着二人慌乱的当口，Leo夺过一人别在腰侧的手枪，上膛连开两枪。

　　解开手铐扔在一名打手的身上，Leo揉着左手腕，再次整理思路：接下来要怎么办？眼下自己身无分文，要跑也跑不远。钱和证件，必须要拿到手。

　　打开车载地图，将所有安全屋的定位在脑里簁了遍，Leo无奈地发现，距离最近、东西最齐全的，居然他和刘昊然同居的公寓。

　　Fine，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。

　　如果刘昊然在家？杀了他。

 

　　万幸刘昊然还没有修改大门的指纹权限，省却了Leo对看更演绎“电子锁坏了麻烦你用备用锁匙帮我开门”的周折。

　　屋内没有人。无论是刘昊然或者埋伏的打手，都不在。

　　判定安全，Leo飞速跑过客厅，慌忙中却不知踢到什么东西，失掉平衡，径直摔倒在地上。

　　他回头一望，是扫地机器人。

　　被触发了障碍情景，扫地机器人响起Leo故作平板的录音：“哎呀，好痛啊。”

　　当初买回来时，Leo对机器人的自定义语音功能颇感新奇，兴致勃勃地亲自上阵配音。刘昊然窝在沙发里看着他玩，偶尔幽幽地从背后飘来几句吐槽参与互动。比如——

　　“你这么蠢的呀。”

　　FUCK.

　　此时此刻，真是精准打击。

　　Leo咬牙切齿地试图站起身，用力撑到一半，双膝突然传来一阵剜心的痛，支持不住，又“啪”一声地摔回原地。

　　同时砸在地板上的还有断线般的眼泪。

 

　　刘永孝的电话打来时，刘昊然正被鬼哭狼嚎的同学们堵截于K房内，饮着兑了水的低度洋酒。一句“Leo跑掉了，看看他有没有回你们那里”，将难以积聚的酒意驱散得一干二净。

　　“你不等我就动手了？！”和“怎么还能让他跑掉？！”，刘昊然一时气结，不知道该先问哪样。他登入智能家居系统，指纹锁记录显示，几分钟前，Leo开了大门。

　　“他刚刚回到公寓。你的人追到去估摸他都走了。”不知是否心理作用，刘昊然觉得头开始隐隐作痛，“算了，我也回去看看是什么情况。”

　　他爸居然和他玩捉字虱。刘昊然越想越呕血。

　　匆匆赶回家中，却并没有见到预想中的大型入室行窃现场：物品都好端端地置放于该在的位置，厅内并无丝毫被翻找过的痕迹。穿过大厅，越走近书房，刘昊然鼻腔中的异样感越严重，一路鼻水直淌、喷嚏不断。不祥的预感在他推开半掩的书房门时得以证实——

　　几个原本摆放于帐篷内的公仔被开膛破肚，肢体残缺地散落于地面。

　　呼吸不畅的刘昊然顿感头皮发麻。

　　Leo在毛绒玩偶里藏了东西。因为他绝无可能在争分夺秒的逃命过程中耍小孩子脾气，就为了让刘昊然鼻敏感发作。

　　而刘昊然竟从未发现甚至意识到Leo在自己眼皮底下藏了后手。

　　万幸。

　　刘昊然拾起其中一件残骸端详，又打了个喷嚏，眼眶渐渐泛酸。

 

　　Leo靠在暗巷身处的拐角里急促地喘气。半夜三更被人追杀了几条街，他的腿还未从扫地机器人的那一绊中恢复，打颤之余依然疼痛，能走能跑全靠肾上腺素刺激。

　　再跑下去也不是办法，还未等姓刘的杀掉他，他先把自己累死了。但这几个街区现在估计全被刘家的手下包围住，到底要怎样才能脱困？

　　已经是今晚内第二次面对这个问题了，Leo感觉自己的理智摇摇欲坠。

　　他想知道答案的问题还有很多，比如，刘昊然知不知道刘永孝今晚动手呢？如果知道，为什么他不露面呢？如果不知道，为什么刘永孝要瞒着他呢？

　　就算死到临头，还是想死得明白的。

　　更何况，这是他的最后一丝希望、最后一线转机。

 

　　手机屏幕上闪烁着一个全然陌生的电话号码，刘昊然毫不迟疑地按下接听。

　　他当然知道这是谁。此时此刻，只可能是特定的那一位。

　　“没有亲自见证你获胜的高光时刻，不遗憾么。”听筒里传来Leo带着轻微气喘的声音，想必是刚刚躲过一场追捕。

　　“尚可吧。”刘昊然坦荡地接上刘永孝投来的目光，平静地说，“也不是什么不得了的大事。”

　　“恐怕你根本不知道吧。”Leo嗤笑一声，笃定道，“刘永孝没有告诉你。刘昊然，令尊信不过你哦。”

　　话虽碍耳，但刘昊然心下明了，这是事实。刘永孝愿意为他捐肾换心，可以将家里的每一笔账摊给他看，唯独在对付Leo这件事上，始终对他放心不下。

　　“Leo，到了这个时候，再单单打打就没意思了。”

　　“刘昊然，你真是pathetic。”

　　“成败论英雄。身家清零、连自己小命也难保的人可不是我。”

　　分手需要礼貌，可惜他们是决裂，是撕破脸皮、你死我活的。

　　“我承认是我输了。你不要忘记，你也把自己赔进来了。”Leo一字一顿地说，“你才二十，然而你这辈子都不可能再信任、更遑论去爱别人了。你只能做孤家寡人，麻木不仁地守着你们刘家所谓的‘家族利益’等死。”

　　一阵疲倦从骨髓里渗出，汹涌地漫过躯体，疾速将人淹没于窒息之中。长久以来，刘昊然首次感到如此无力。

　　这样的命运不是他的专属，痛苦也不应只由他一个人承担。

　　他们二人理应余生都活在彼此的阴影之下，相互折磨于无形。

　　刘昊然长叹了一口气。

　　“不要再让我见到你。”——你走吧。

　　“不然我杀了你。”——不要再回来了。

　　他相信Leo听懂了。

 

　　在通话全过程保持缄默的刘永孝终于发问：“放走了？”

　　刘昊然大义凛然：“我从来不杀人。”

　　“我也没说一定要杀他。”

　　“爸，我们两父子就无谓再玩这套了。”刘昊然实在太了解他爸了，“将人弄残废扔去金三角的深山大岭里种poppy也算‘不杀之恩’。”

　　刘永孝同样一针见血：“你是不杀人，但你也不在乎别人生死。”

　　“死了一了百了，反正已经ruin his life，比直接杀死他更痛苦。”

　　“万一他要报仇呢？”

　　良久的沉默后，刘昊然与刘永孝目光相接，郑重道：“我会亲自杀了他。”

 

　　听见人群逐渐撤离、汽车纷纷启动引擎开走的声响，Leo挨着墙壁，脱力地滑落在地。

　　不幸之中的大幸，最后一次，他赌赢了。

 

 

-END-


End file.
